


Dystans, który nas łączy

by Dziabara



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, dobry feels, dużo feelsów, feelsów jak mrówków, jak już się rozdzielą to będzie jeszcze gorzej, kup pan feelsa, mnóstwo feelsów, nawet nie mam jak robić reklamy, o właśnie, to będzie takie spokojne i pełne feelsów, wydarzenia między Barceloną a Petersburgiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziabara/pseuds/Dziabara
Summary: Viktor i Yuuri muszą się rozstać... na czas mistrzostw narodowych. Dla jednych to tylko dwa tygodnie, ale dla nich - aż dwa tygodnie. Rostelecom sprawił, że zrozumieli, jak ważni są dla siebie nawzajem, lecz dopiero kolejna rozłąka pozwoli im odkryć, że to coś znacznie więcej.Rozłąka oraz złożona obietnica, która daje im sił, żeby walczyć..."- Yuuri. Proszę, zamieszkaj ze mną."





	1. Wczoraj i jutro

***

\- Zamieszkaj ze mną.

Cisza, jaka po tym zapadła, wskazywała na pytanie, konstrukcja samego komunikatu - na oznajmienie, ale ton, z jakim zaakcentował wypowiedź, brzmiał jak prośba. A przecież było to zaledwie jedno zdanie. Trzy słowa. Prosty przekaz, a jednak tak trudny w zrozumieniu, szczególnie że w słowniku znajdowały się tysiące, dziesiątki tysięcy innych wyrazów. I zupełnie tak, jakby po kolei analizował każde z tej oszałamiającej ilości pojęć, skołowany Yuuri milczał, prezentując Viktorowi nie mniej zdziwione migdałki.

\- Oho, chyba znam ten wyraz twarzy. - Mężczyzna uniósł się z łóżka i dla pewności zbliżył do Japończyka, dostrzegając swoje niewyraźne odbicie w okularach. - Yuuri, wciąż mnie słyszysz?

\- Chy-chyba... tak. - Siedzący na skraju materaca Katsuki zamrugał, odzyskując jasność myślenia. Było to jednak nieco trudne, szczególnie po ciężkim, wyczerpującym i pełnym emocji dniu. Dniu, w którym zdobył srebrny medal Grand Prix. - Chociaż przysiągłbym, że przed sekundą widziałem, jak otwierasz usta, ale zupełnie nie pamiętam, co powiedziałeś.

\- A ja przysiągłbym, że się ze mną droczysz. - Viktor westchnął, a potem bez zastanowienia wyciągnął spod kołdry prawą rękę. Chwycił dłoń partnera w swoją i ścisnął lekko, chcąc dotykiem zakotwiczyć go na ziemi, żeby znów nie odpłynął. - Yuuri. Proszę, zamieszkaj ze mną.

Tym razem Katsuki drgnął, a na policzki niemal od razu wypłynął delikatny rumieniec. Viktor uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Zawsze taki sam, słodki i nieuświadomiony. Ale nie szkodzi - w końcu dzięki temu miał całą noc, nie, cały czas tego świata, aby móc bezkarnie patrzeć na Yuuriego, czekając na jego odpowiedź.

Hotelowy pokój zdawał się istnieć obecnie jako inny wymiar, wyrzucony poza normalny prąd czasoprzestrzeni. Działało to w obie strony - Barcelona również żyła trochę innym życiem, niespecjalnie przejęta Finałem Grand Prix, będącym w końcu jednym z wielu _eventów_ oferowanych przez to barwne, hiszpańskie miasto. Tymczasowa łyżwiarska stolica na noc zmieniła się w jedną z wielu jej podobnych metropolii, w której sportowcy niknęli pośród potoku rodowitych mieszkańców oraz ławic przypadkowych turystów. Część zawodników cieszyła się bądź opłakiwała swoje występy, a część wolała udać się na wcześniejszy odpoczynek, rezerwując siły na galę oraz następujący po niej bankiet. Właśnie do drugiej grupy należeli Viktor i Yuuri, zmęczeni nie tylko fizycznie, ale przede wszystkim psychicznie, co było także związane z niedawnymi przejściami na linii trener-podopieczny. I nie tylko tej linii.

Yuuri wbił wzrok w wąski pasek podłogi dzielący ich zsunięte łóżka. Ten dzień wciąż wydawał mu się mocno odrealniony od reszty rzeczywistości - rano żegnał się z karierą oraz Viktorem, a wieczorem mógł świętować wicemistrzostwo, ponowną możliwość ujrzenia idola na lodowisku i...

I, jak się okazało, ich dalszy wspólny los. A to wciąż nie był koniec zaskoczeń.

\- Viktor, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale to brzmi jak... propozycja małżeństwa - powiedział cicho Katsuki, przenosząc spojrzenie z podłogi na twarz partnera.

W oczach Yuuriego można było dostrzec coś w rodzaju błysku zaciekawienia, jakby testował reakcję Viktora, jakby... cieszył się z tego stwierdzenia. Rosjanin zamruczał cicho, zdumiony takim przejawem zainteresowania.

\- Nie zapominaj, że to ty pierwszy wyskoczyłeś z tym w Fukuoce - zaśmiał się, kładąc głowę z powrotem na poduszkę. Z rozczuleniem pomyślał o spotkaniu na lotnisku po Rostelecomie czy wieczorze sprzed dwóch dni, na którym dostał od Yuuriego pierwsze miniaturowe złoto. - Nie moja wina, że tak mile to interpretujesz...

\- Twoja - przerwał Katsuki, czerwieniąc się jakby jeszcze odrobinę, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od Viktora. - Bardzo twoja.

Długa, wymowna pauza, jaka zapadła chwilę potem, samą swoją obecnością przekazywała coś więcej. Znaczyła: „To twoja wina, że chcę z tobą być."

Małżeństwo. Jakieś zupełnie odległe, przypominające zakończenie rodem z baśni słowo. Naturalne następstwo każdego kochającego się związku, które zaliczyło na swej wspólnej drodze wszystkie ważniejsze etapy akceptacji, zrozumienia i wsparcia. Tylko gdzie w tym całym grafiku znajdowali się oni?

Z punktu widzenia Yuuriego dopiero co odkryli, jak wiele dla siebie znaczą, więc chyba nie mogli mówić o jakimś szalonym stażu mimo wspólnego pomieszkiwania przez solidnych osiem miesięcy. Zaledwie przed kilkoma tygodniami pierwszy raz się pocałowali, a dwa dni temu prawie się rozstali. To wszystko wciąż było magiczne, niepewne, w fazie prób, kłótni, małych rozstań i docierania charakterów... Więc co pewien nierozgarnięty Japończyk sobie myślał, kiedy zdecydował się na kupno złotych obrączek? To miała być obietnica, że nawet jeśli czeka ich jeszcze dużo pracy, to już teraz Yuuri wiedział, że los połączył ich na zawsze? A może bał się, że tak naprawdę nie mógł niczego oczekiwać, że skoro musiał pozwolić Viktorowi odejść, to ten jeden wieczór, te "zaręczyny na niby" były największym szczęściem, na jakie mógł liczyć? Ale cokolwiek sądził i o czym skrycie marzył, nie wierzył, że sam Viktor może to w ten sposób zinterpretować. To było jak wydobycie z dna serca Yuuriego wszystkich jego niesprecyzowanych pragnień, wszystkich nadziei, jakie żywił, ale o których istnieniu sam nie zdawał sobie sprawy, uzewnętrzniając je poprzez podświadome, często szalone decyzje.

I teraz chyba też nie wiedział, co począć ze szczęściem znajdującym się na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Jego blask wydawał się przeraźliwie piękny, ale jednocześnie lękał się, że nie da rady utrzymać go w rękach. Jeszcze nie.

\- No dobrze, w porządku - spasował Rosjanin, widząc trudną w zinterpretowaniu mieszaninę emocji na twarzy Yuuriego. Znał to spojrzenie, nieco rozkojarzone i usilnie poszukujące odpowiedzi. Nie musieli się spieszyć. Mieli czas. - To chyba naturalne, że jeśli wciąż mam być twoim trenerem i jednocześnie występować jako zawodnik, to musimy przeprowadzić się do Petersburga. Jakkolwiek nie ubóstwiam twojej rodziny, nie są nam niezbędni do treningów. A Yakov, niestety, tak.

\- Wiem, wiem. To nie dlatego się zdziwiłem - odpowiedział Katsuki, rozluźniając się nieco.

Kiedy stwierdził, że rozmowa nie wydawała się tak dramatyczna i wiążąca, za jaką wziął ją z początku, Yuuri również postanowił się położyć. Lewą dłonią odsunął kawałek kołdry, a potem zdjął okulary i odłożył je na biurku obok łóżka. Chociaż nie było potrzeby, aby dalej trzymał Viktora za rękę, nie chciał jej wypuścić ani na moment, jakby w końcu uświadomił sobie, co próbował im zrobić dzień wcześniej. Teraz jednak pragnął już tylko zasnąć, czując chłód wiążących ich obrączek i ciepło bliskiego człowieka.

Yuuri wsunął się do łóżka i wreszcie odważył spojrzeć bezpośrednio w oczy Viktora, chroniąc się za barierą krótkowzroczności.

\- Spodziewałem się raczej czegoś w rodzaju, no wiesz... Że znajdziesz mi jakieś tani pokój do wynajęcia niedaleko lodowiska – rzucił z prostotą.

\- Moje mieszkanie jest niedaleko. Dwa kilometry w linii prostej. Przez most trzy. Idealna trasa na poranny jogging. - Rosjanin uśmiechnął się. - Ech, Yuuri, Yuuri... Trenowanie ciebie to naprawdę ciężki biznes. Myślisz, że pozwolę, żebyś wydawał pieniądze na tak bezsensowne pomysły? Jeśli już tak bardzo chcesz się wykazać, to chociaż zacznij mnie spłacać, dorzucając się do czynszu.

\- Przepra... szmm... - Katsuki niemal wpełznął pod kołdrę, przypominając sobie o ciążącym na nim długu. A przecież czekał go kolejny sezon...

Viktor parsknął, zakrywając usta wolną, zaciśniętą w pięść dłonią.

\- Żartowałem. Dobrze, że po ślubie będziemy mieć wspólny majątek, bo i tak nie stać by cię było nawet na opłacenie prą... Dobra, dobra, to też były żarty! Rachunki wcale nie są takie wysokie - uspokoił naprędce Rosjanin, kiedy poczuł, jak palce Yuuriego rozluźniły chwyt, chcąc uciec z objęć na dźwięk przerażającej, ekonomicznej prawdy. Wzmianka o ślubie pewnie też nie była zupełnie bez winy, jednak prostowanie tej kwestii Viktor pominął z niewinnym uśmiechem. - Pieniądze to sprawa najzupełniej drugorzędna. W końcu w Yu-topii żyło się cudownie bez marmurów i złotych kinkietów. I wiesz co? Dałbym wiele, żeby wciąż tam mieszkać. Ze wszystkimi.

Yuuri wyjrzał spod kołdry, a jego oczy błysnęły w jaśniejących przez okno, odległych światłach tętniącej nocnym życiem Barcelony. Nie mówił nic, przyjmując za cichy pewnik to, że partner naprawdę tak uważał. Kiedy Rosjanin zaczął głaskał kciukiem dłoń, Katsuki odsunął kołdrę już na dobre, przyciskając jej krawędź do klatki piersiowej.

\- A właśnie, a propos Yu-topii. - Viktor westchnął przeciągle, przypominając sobie o mniej przyjemnej części spraw poprzedzających ich wspólne zamieszanie. - Wpadniemy do Hasetsu na dwa, może trzy dni, a potem...

Zawiesił głos, wahając się, czy już poruszać przykry temat. Ten wieczór był ich, zasłużyli sobie na niego, a jednak...

Mimo to obaj doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznaczało.

\- Narodowe. Już za niecałe dwa tygodnie. W tym samym terminie. - Pierwszy odezwał się Yuuri, przyjmując na siebie ciężar wypowiedzenia tej kwestii na głos. - Będziemy musieli się rozdzielić.

\- I to nie tylko na zawody. - Kiedy Viktor zobaczył, jak Katsuki przelotnie marszczy brwi, jemu samemu zrobiło się jakoś ciężej na sercu. - Cóż, nawet jeśli w głowie mam już gotowe kolejne trzy programy, będę musiał prosić wcześniej Yakova o kilka wskazówek i chłodną ocenę wszystkiego z boku. Może jestem geniuszem i żywą legendą, ale nawet ja potrzebuję wsparcia technicznego. Natomiast ty... Dwie zmiany środowiska w tak krótkim czasie to zbyt wiele. Tylko że nie możesz zostać w tym czasie bez trenera...

Starał się brzmieć rzeczowo, może trochę beznamiętnie, ale niepokój był aż nazbyt widoczny w niemal niedostrzegalnej zmarszczce, jaka powstała między prostymi, idealnie ukrywającymi emocje brwiami. I żadna, nawet najpiękniejsza grzywka nie mogła jej przysłonić. Nie przed wzrokiem Yuuriego.

\- Spokojnie. Poproszę Nishigoriego, żeby cię zastąpił, przynajmniej personalnie. - Japończyk szybko przyjął bojową minę i uderzył się pewnie w pierś. - Przecież moje programy są już dopracowane, a to tylko narodowe... Znaczy, aż narodowe, ale w gruncie rzeczy skoro zająłem tutaj drugie miejsce... Więc nawet jeśli zawalę, to powinienem dać radę... Chociaż, oczywiście to nie tak, że nie doceniam przeciwników...

\- Yuuri... Cichaj.

Viktor chciał pokręcić głową, ale utrudniała mu to poduszka. Skupił więc tylko wzrok, obserwując feerię zmieszania, jaka przemknęła przez twarz leżącego obok łyżwiarza.

\- I jak ja mam cię zostawić, kiedy nawet w mojej obecności znów zaczynasz tę samą śpiewkę? Ech, z takim nastawieniem chyba nigdy nie pocałuję złota... - mruknął, wydymając śmiesznie usta. Zaraz jednak uśmiechnął się łagodnie, pokonany przez wywracającego oczami Yuuriego. - Najgorsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że tak naprawdę nie mamy wyboru. A to nie jest dobry wybór.

\- Nie martw się. Nie umrzesz z tęsknoty - zapewnił Katsuki, jednak powiedział to tak sztucznie wesołym tonem, jakby pod słowami kryła się ukryta wiadomość: "Ale ja tak".

Viktor przymknął powieki, uświadamiając sobie głupotę chwili. Grali. Udawali. Nie kłamali, ale starali się wyglądać na silniejszych, podczas gdy w środku nieco przerażała ich nadchodząca przyszłość. A przecież byli tu tylko we dwóch, najbliższe sobie osoby, dla których zaufanie i wsparcie zawsze stały na pierwszym miejscu. Nie wiedział, od kiedy zaczęli tak się martwić, co ten drugi pomyśli. Wciąż nie rozumiał, czemu każdy smutek w japońskich oczach tak bolał, czemu nie pozwalał przejść obojętnie. Dziwił, roztkliwiał, burzył całą misternie budowaną fasadę spokoju... Viktor otworzył oczy, spoglądając na leżącego na tle rozgwieżdżonego przez miejskie światła Yuuriego. Na Yuuriego, całego, kochanego, znanego mu przez wszystkie przypadki. Na jego łagodny, nieco zagadkowy uśmiech, na jasne policzki, po których pełgały błyski dalekich reflektorów, na czarne, rozwichrzone po myciu włosy.

Zapatrzył się na niego i zupełnie zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Jak kiedykolwiek mógł to robić bez niego.

\- Prawie dwa tygodnie bez ciebie? - Viktor zastanowił się, a potem uśmiechnął smutno, muskając kciukiem złotą obrączkę Katsukiego. - Zdążę umrzeć ze trzy razy.

Mimo pozornego żartu Yuuri wiedział, że w tych słowach czaiła się prawda. Czy powiedziały mu o tym zmrużone, błękitne oczy, które zwykle były szeroko otwarte i skupione na reakcji rozmówcy, gdy Rosjanin naprawdę opowiadał dowcip? Drgnięcie dotykających go palców? Czy może znał idola już tak dobrze, że przestał być tylko idolem, przestał nawet trenerem, a zaczął być kimś przeraźliwie bliskim, tak przeraźliwie, jakby znali się nawzajem lepiej niż samych siebie? Katsuki gwałtownie wtulił się w dłoń partnera, jakby chciał tym uściskiem dodać sobie otuchy. W co on się wpakował... W jakie bezdennie silne uczucie...

\- A ja dziesięć - odszepnął Yuuri.

\- Wow, nie patyczkujesz się. - Viktor zaśmiał się cicho. Wyciągnął drugą rękę i zaczął łagodnie głaskać Katsukiego po głowie, zaczesując niepokorne kosmyki za ucho. - Co za niezdrowy typ z tego Nikiforova, że doprowadza cię do takiego stanu.

Znajome palce raz za razem przemykały po skroni, muskając małżowinę i wsuwając się w miękkie włosy. W zamian Yuuri trzymał złączone dłonie przy ustach, śledząc, jak obrączki raz nieznacznie zasnuwały się mgłą oddechu, raz rozbłyskiwały na nowo. Podobne czułe, niewinne gesty stanowiły ich codzienną przyjemność, dziś szczególnie cenną, gdy myśleli o czekającym ich rozstaniu.

\- Przecież wszyscy będą przy tobie - odezwał się znów Rosjanin, błądząc opuszkami palców po znajomym czole i raz za razem odgarniając grzywkę do tyłu. - Rodzice, Mari, Minako, Takeshi, Yuuko, trojaczki... No i zostawię ci Makkachina. Można powiedzieć, że jesteś ustawiony do końca życia.

\- Suuuper. - Yuuri nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia, nawet jeśli zabrzmiało jak na wpół zbolałe. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło.

\- Ty sobie jęczysz, ale już widzę, jak po trzech dniach rozłąki dzwonisz do mnie z wiadomością, że wolisz Makkachina ode mnie - żartował dalej Viktor.

\- No wiesz co - obruszył się teatralnie Yuuri, unosząc wzrok ponad splecione dłonie. - Akurat to mogę ci powiedzieć już teraz.

Obaj zachichotali, kuląc się w sobie, ale nie przerywając połączenia między swoimi rękami. Tak, te kłamstewka brzmiały o wiele lepiej. Wdzięczne frazesy, tak potrzebne po tych wszystkich podniosłych słowach, jakie zafundowali sobie dwa dni wcześniej.

Pierwszy uspokoił się Rosjanin. Zerknął na drgającą w cichnących paroksyzmach śmiechu dłoń Katsukiego, dziwiąc się, jak bardzo podobna była do jego własnej. Choć nieco mniejsza, w szarości nocy nie umiał dostrzec drobnej różnicy w odcieniu skóry, a ciepło ich ciał zdołało już zlać się w jeden przyjemny punkt. Jakby naprawdę stali się jednością... Tuż na skraju snu, zaraz za granicą jawy, poza dostępem dnia, jeszcze nie w objęciach nocy. Wyrzuceni poza ludzki świat, zamknięci w swojej własnej rzeczywistości. Tu i teraz. Nie wczoraj, nie jutro. Dziś.

Viktor nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znów otworzył usta.

\- Ale potem... Chciałbym być z tobą o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Żeby nadrobić stracony czas. - Mężczyzna mówił coraz ciszej swoim głębokim, melodyjnym głosem. Wciąż głaskał Yuuriego po głowie, oczarowany przez wpatrzone w niego ciemnobrązowe oczy. - Zostać przy tobie i nigdy cię nie opuszczać.

Pragnął pójść w wyznaniach trochę dalej, przekazać wszystko, o czym myślał, ale słowa wciąż wydawały mu się niewystarczającym medium. Dla niego, sportowca, gesty wyrażały więcej, stanowiły drugi język, język znacznie bliższy człowiekowi niż brzmienie głosu, przekazujący więcej niż układające się harmonijnie słowa.

Tuż obok, tak daleko.

Bliżej...

\- Yuuri? Czy możemy spać razem? - zapytał.

Nie było to stwierdzenie takie jak kiedyś, rzucane żartem, kiedy Rosjanin pojawił się w Yu-topii i próbował z marszu zacieśnić więzi z wymarzonym mężczyzną z bankietu. Przede wszystkim było to pytanie - ciche, pełne wyczekiwania, ale wciąż łagodne. I, jak się okazało, zdecydowanie bardziej przekonujące niż wszystkie wcześniejsze starania.

Katsuki wypuścił dłoń Viktora, przesunął się nieco w stronę okna i chwycił za poły kołdry, odkrywając się nieznacznie. Bezgłośny przekaz wydawał się całkowicie jasny. Chyba obaj pomyśleli o tym samym w kontekście nadrabiania czasu... Czy może raczej robienia zapasów przed rozłąką.

Viktor szybko się podniósł i jakby w obawie, że Yuuri zaraz się rozmyśli, sprawnym ruchem przesiadł się z łóżka na łóżko.

\- Tylko ten jeden raz - obiecał na wszelki wypadek, kładąc się tuż obok ukochanego. Katsuki jednak pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

\- Nie jeden - wyszeptał, przyciskając do piersi znów połączone dłonie. - Pierwszy.

Kołdra opadła na miejsce, otulając dwóch wpatrzonych w siebie mężczyzn. Viktor położył się na tyle blisko, że i on czuł dotykające go na wysokości mostka palce Yuuriego, a Yuuri mógł jak nigdy wcześniej podziwiać odległe błyski Barcelony, odbijające się w błękitnych oczach partnera. Do tej pory tak długo i tak niedaleko siebie byli chyba tylko podczas prób do galowej wersji "Stammi Vicino"... Nawet nie. Na ćwiczeniach Viktor nigdy nie był tak subtelny. I nie milczał tak wymownie, wpatrując się w niego. Yuuri pochylił głowę, nie mogąc wytrzymać bezpośredniego spojrzenia.

\- Nie powinieneś jechać do Petersburga od razu? - zauważył. Bał się odpowiedzi, ale zdecydowanie bardziej bałby się wyrzutów sumienia, gdyby tego nie powiedział.

Viktor mruknął niemal niedosłyszalnie, pojmując w lot to nagłe wprowadzenie niechcianego tematu.

\- Nie. Muszę wziąć nieco rzeczy, wybrać kostiumy z moich zapasów... Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, co za cuda potrafią dziać się z bagażem przed zawodami. Znam faceta, któremu zrobili tak przed Mistrzostwami Europy, a on zdecydował się pojechać na pożyczonych łyżwach. Katastrofa. Dlatego na pewno nie dam ci wysłać moich rzeczy pocztą. Jak mają się gubić, to przy mnie - cmoknął z niezadowoleniem. - Poza tym Makkachin za dwa dni będzie miał zdejmowane szwy, muszę przy tym być.

Wyliczał przyziemne rzeczy jedna za drugą, nawet nie zająknąwszy się na temat Yuuriego, ale gdy zauważył coraz mocniej wydymający się policzek, płynnie przeszedł do końca swojego wywodu.

\- A przede wszystkim chciałbym świętować w rodzinnym gronie twój sukces. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, muskając nosem ciemną grzywkę. - No i zostawić jakieś instrukcje. Jeszcze byś wpadł na jakiś genialny pomysł wrzucenia piątego poczwórnego do programu.

Katsuki, słysząc wesołość w głosie partnera, spojrzał na niego z pewnego rodzaju politowaniem.

\- Nawet z tobą u boku udało mi się go trochę... urozmaicić.

\- Jak ty mnie nieznośnie często lubisz zaskakiwać! - zauważył Viktor, przysuwając się czołem do czoła Yuuriego. Dostrzegł w jego oczach iskierki radości, tak podobne do własnych, gdy kiedyś udawało mu się zaprezentować coś niesamowitego na zawodach. - Moja duma przez to cierpi.

\- Przecież nie bronię ci robić tego samego - odparł Katsuki, nie kryjąc zadowolenia, że tym razem to on był górą.

\- Pięciu poczwórnych? Czy zaskakiwać? - dopytywał Rosjanin.

\- A co tam wolisz.

Prowokacyjne spojrzenie i swoboda, z jaką Japończyk rzucił tę uwagę, obudziła w Viktorze jego skłonność do wymyślania rzeczy nieprzewidywalnych. Jedną mieli zaprezentować jutro na gali, ale dziś... Dziś też chciał coś zrobić. Pokonać Yuuriego i pokonać jeszcze tę odrobinę przestrzeni, która ich dzieliła.

\- To pierwsze będzie niemożliwe do wykonania w tych warunkach, ale jeśli chodzi o drugie to... Czemu nie.

Wystarczyła tylko sekunda, żeby Viktor zmniejszył odległość i przylgnął wargami do ust nieco zaskoczonego Yuuriego. Ten pocałunek nie był jak liczne z poprzednich, słodkich, codziennych, miłych gestów, rozpoczętych za przyczyną Pucharu Chin. Trwał długo, o wiele dłużej niż normalnie, dłużej niż wypadało... I na tyle długo, że zaczęło być to przyjemne. Tak... inaczej przyjemne. Bardziej.

Katsuki nie wiedział, w którym momencie zatarła się granica między typowymi dla Viktora czułościami a czymś więcej. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego dłonie jakoś tak samoistnie przesunęły się ku twarzy Rosjanina, palce z własnej woli dotknęły gładkich policzków, powieki nieświadomie zamknęły, a serce zaczęło bić szybciej tylko z sobie znanego powodu. Coś się w nim chyba przestawiło, jakiś kolejny zagadkowy przełącznik uruchomił nieznany tryb, bo nie był w stanie się odsunąć od tych muskających go raz za razem miękkich ust. Yuuri, ten sam, który na większość nowych czułości reagował alergicznie, przesadnie, komicznie, teraz w ciszy dał się całować, leżąc w łóżku. Tak naturalnie, jakby wcześniej nie mógł bez tego żyć...

Viktor zaskoczył również samego siebie. W stosunku do Yuuriego zawsze działał z lekka impulsywnie, mówił co mu przyszło do głowy, choć nigdy nie przekraczał jakiejś bariery niewinnego nieuświadomienia w tym, co robił. Ale teraz już zupełnie nie wiedział, co sądzić. Czy zadziwiła go reakcja Yuuriego, który nie tylko nie odepchnął go, ale znów przyjął w całości, z otwartymi ramionami? Czy jednak to, jak bardzo był zakochany, że zupełnie przestał o czymkolwiek myśleć, poddając się chwili... Lewą rękę położył na pasie Yuuriego, na co ten zareagował krótki westchnieniem. Bardziej poczuł je niż usłyszał, gdy klatka piersiowa Katsukiego uniosła się, dotykając jego torsu. Więc leżeli już tak blisko siebie. Zabawne. Niby w tańcu nieraz obejmowali się równie mocno, ale nigdy nie było to takie... takie intymne.

Jakby tak mogło być już zawsze.

\- Zadatek za złoto - szepnął Viktor, z trudem odsuwając się od ukochanego i jego ciepłych warg. Nie szkodzi. Tyle wystarczało. - Teraz dasz z siebie wszystko, prawda?

Yuuri skinął tylko głową na znak akceptacji i przytulił się policzkiem do piersi Viktora, a ten objął go ramionami i przygarnął do siebie tak dokładnie, jak tylko umiał. Cisza, jaka zapadła na całą resztę nocy, znaczyła o wiele więcej niż dalsze, nawet najbardziej czułe rozmowy. Dzielący ich dystans wreszcie przyjął okrągłą wartość.

Okrągłe zero.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Dzień dobry w nowej opowieści z Dziabowersum! :)
> 
> Jakby mi było mało "Codzienności" i "Teorii", postanowiłam wziąć się za kolejny projekt. Ten fik nie będzie super długi i skupi się na okresie między końcem Grand Prix a przeprowadzką do Petersburga. Widzicie, jaka jestem fajna? Znacie już szczęśliwe zakończenie, więc nie macie się czym martwić, czytając tę opowieść. A może jednak macie, bo przecież rozłąka nie jest w tym przypadku niczym szczególnie wesołym... W końcu Yuuri zarzekał się, że zdąży umrzeć z dziesięć razy.
> 
> Jak wiadomo z 12 odcinka, szalony rosyjski mistrzunio postanowił wrócić do skejtowania już na narodowe... Brawo, Viktor. 11 dni. Łysol. I bęcwał. *Yurio mode off*
> 
> Pierwszy rozdział dzieje się 12 grudnia, czyli wieczorem po programach dowolnych mężczyzn. Za wzór timeline'u wzięłam rok 2015, kiedy Finał Grand Prix naprawdę odbywał się w Barcelonie. Narodowe też będą bazować na datach i godzinach z tego roku, ale o szczegółach dowiecie się później (research, tęgi research).
> 
> Anegdotka ze zgubionym bagażem z łyżwami to jak najbardziej prawdziwa historia, która w tym roku przydarzyła się Danielowi Samohinowi przy okazji Mistrzostw Europy w Ostrawie. Smutno było patrzeć, kiedy jechał na pożyczonych łyżwach.
> 
> Rozdziały będę publikować raczej nieregularnie, w przerwach między "Teorią", gdyby zabrakło mi czasu i sił na pisanie dramatów.


	2. Miłość między wierszami

***

Niedługo po niezapomnianej gali, na której pewien Rosjanin oficjalnie ogłosił swój powrót do zawodów, a pewien Japończyk wraz ze wspomnianym Rosjaninem oczarowali swoim duetem całą zgromadzoną na hali publiczność, Minako i Mari powiedziały wreszcie pas hiszpańskim przygodom. Po zaliczeniu ostatniej atrakcji wyprawy kobiety zdecydowały się opuścić piękną Barcelonę, stwierdzając, że pozostanie w mieście wyłączne na noc to strata czasu. Postanowiły, że sen pozostawią sobie na moment, kiedy będą bujać w obłokach... i to całkiem dosłownie.

Tymczasem Yuuri i Viktor mieli do zaliczenia jeszcze bankiet, dlatego na powrót do odległej, przytulnej Yu-topii mogli pozwolić sobie dopiero dnia następnego. Nie była to łatwa ekspedycja – nawet przy uwzględnieniu optymalnej ceny do długości rejsów, podróż samolotem z przesiadkami w Amsterdamie i Seulu zajęła im ponad dwadzieścia godzin, a różnica stref czasowych spowodowała, że choć wylecieli blisko południa 14 grudnia, w Japonii znaleźli się dopiero 15 wieczorem. A po wysiadce w Fukuoce wciąż czekała ich jeszcze dobra godzina jazdy do samego Hasetsu.

Pociąg linii Chikuhi powoli sunął wyznaczoną trasą, postukując głucho w rytm mijanej trakcji, a światła lamp systematycznie rozbłyskiwały za oknami wagonu, po czym niknęły w ciemnej, grudniowej nocy. Ze względu na porę oraz rzadko uczęszczaną trasę w maszynie siedziało niewielu ludzi - wciąż było zbyt wcześnie dla pracowników korporacji, ale na tyle późno, że większość licealistów i studentów zdołała już wrócić z zajęć, nawet tych klubowych. Obecnie na końcowym odcinku drogi, w wybranym przez łyżwiarzy wagonie znajdowała się poza nimi jeszcze tylko dwójka staruszków oraz młoda kobieta wraz z kotem w koszu podróżnym.

Może też z powodu niewielkiej ilości przypadkowych gapiów Yuuri pozwolił sobie oprzeć głowę o ramię Viktora, zaczynając odczuwać zgubne skutki jet-lagów, niewygodnej klasy ekonomicznej, za którą musiał szarpnąć się z własnej, uszczuplonej zakupem obrączek kieszeni, oraz zwykłego, ludzkiego zmęczenia. Mimo to Katsuki nie spał, ale raz na jakiś czas to wzdychał regularnie, to pocierał czołem o siedzącego obok mężczyznę. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że tyle ludzi zjechało na lotnisko tylko po to, żeby przywitać jakiegoś srebrnego medalistę międzynarodowych zawodów... którym przez zupełny „przypadek" okazał się on sam.

\- To było jakieś szaleństwo. Tłum, autografy, kwiaty, zdjęcia... - wymieniał cicho Japończyk, ni to do siebie, ni to do rozmówcy.

\- Zwykła dola zasłużonego sportowca - zauważył Viktor. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Yuuriego i delikatnie przytulił go do siebie, chcąc chociaż w taki sposób zastąpić koc. – Za to gdyby fanki zaczęły mdleć na twój widok jak na mój po europejskich z zeszłego roku, mogłoby być zabawnie. Ale do tego też dojdziemy – dorzucił z rozbawieniem.

\- Ciebie to nie męczy? – zapytał Yuuri, uświadamiając sobie trud idolskiej profesji.

\- Jak każdego. Ale w gruncie rzeczy to miłe - mruknął w odpowiedzi Rosjanin. - Chociaż jeździmy głównie dla siebie, to jednak widownia jest tak samo ważną częścią zawodów. Nasz przekaz nie leci w próżnię.

\- Właśnie to mam na myśli. Wiesz, byłem święcie przekonany, że jestem uważany za jakiegoś uzurpatora albo egoistę, który zabrał cię z łyżwiarskiego świata i zatrzymał... dla siebie. - Ostatnim dwóm słowom towarzyszyła nagła zmiana tonacji, coś pomiędzy krztuszeniem się a zawstydzonym pomrukiem. Może w trakcie prezentacji programu krótkiego Yuuri potrafił wykrzesać z siebie znaczne pokłady pewności siebie, ale mówienie podobnych rzeczy poza lodowiskiem, tuż przy Viktorze już nie było takie zabawne.

\- Egoista? Mało brakowało, a egoistycznie to byś się mnie pozbył... A wzmiankę o uzurpatorze przemilczę, bo patos zaczyna smyrać pięty szekspirowskiego dramatu. - Viktor zaśmiał się i oparł policzek o włosy Yuuriego. Ten nie zaprotestował, wiedząc, że Rosjanin również był zmęczony. - Przecież właśnie wczoraj wspaniałomyślnie mnie oddałeś. Znaczy, podzieliłeś się.

\- Po prawie roku nieobecności. Przecież wiesz, że w łyżwiarstwie to bardzo dużo – stwierdził brunet. - No i ja na ich miejscu chyba... chyba byłbym zły.

Ahaaa, więc tu go bolało. Viktor zaczął ostrożnie głaskać palcami przedramię Katsukiego. Yuuri nie patrzył na siebie tylko z perspektywy zawodnika, ale również wieloletniego fana... Rosjanin zachichotał w duchu na wspomnienie stosu plakatów, które znalazł wciśnięte pod wąskim łóżkiem, gdzie szukał gryzaka Makkachina. Oj tak, bez wątpienia wieloletniego fana i to nie tylko w inspiracyjnym znaczeniu. Może dlatego Japończyk nie umiał sobie wyobrazić, że dla zdecydowanej większości widzów liczyło się po prostu piękno sportu, a nie konkretni łyżwiarze, jakkolwiek posiadanie ulubieńców stanowiło rzecz najzupełniej normalną, lecz przemijającą. I że on zasłużył sobie na posiadanie fandomu nie mniej licznego niż ten Nikiforova. Poza tym Katsuki chyba wciąż nie odgadł najważniejszej rzeczy - że jego najzagorzalszym fanem był Viktor, dla którego szczęście Yuuriego miało najwyższy priorytet.

\- Za dużo myślisz. Jeśli potrafiłeś przyciągnąć mnie, to dlaczego miałoby ci się to nie udać z innymi ludźmi? - Rosjanin nachylił się nieco i zobaczył ciemne rzęsy, opuszczone niczym zasłona speszenia. - Wciąż masz takie niskie mniemanie o moim guście? Zrobiłem rok przerwy, by trenować właśnie ciebie.

Przelotnie musnął wargami czoło partnera, niby przypadkowo, ledwie dostrzegalnie z perspektywy innych pasażerów.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś moim zastępstwem. Jesteś Katsuki Yuuri. Człowiek, który wystąpił ze mną na gali i zdobył najgłośniejszą owację, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem.

\- To było za pomysł z duetem - opierał się jeszcze Yuuri, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie o tych wszystkich maskotkach w kształcie sushi, jakie dostał w ciągu całych zawodów. Ich nie umiał uznać za pomyłkę ani zrzucić na kogoś inne... chociaż może pomylili go z Phichitem...

\- I za twoją rękę na moim pasie - zaśmiał się Viktor. - Nie wiedziałem wtedy, co pierwsze wysiądzie fotoreporterom: migawki od pospiesznego pstrykania zdjęć czy jednak serca. No? A jak się z tego wytłumaczysz, panie Urocza Spontaniczność?

Tu Katsuki nie mógł pozostać obojętny. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w górę na pochylającego się nad nim mężczyznę.

\- Nie mogłem się oprzeć, bo masz bardzo ładne... khm... biodra - zdradził z niewielkim, nieco sennym uśmiechem.

\- Yuuri! - zaśpiewał Viktor, obejmując obiema rękami swojego niepokornego, piekielnie zdolnego w dziedzinie uwodzenia ucznia. - I jak możesz wątpić w sympatię innych ludzi? Ciebie nie da się nie kochać!

Japończyk drgnął, ale nie dlatego, że czuł się zażenowany wobec pozostałej trójki... ach, od stacji wstecz już dwójki pasażerów. Viktorowe okazywanie sympatii miał już obcykane pod każdym względem i wystarczyło po prostu ze stoickim spokojem znieść taki atak. Uwagę przykuła jednak ostatnia wyszeptana kwestia. "Nie da się nie kochać? Czy w takim razie to oznacza, że ty też mnie kochasz?" zastanawiał się, ale nic nie powiedział, trochę zbyt rozkojarzony zmęczeniem oraz typową japońską powściągliwością. Tyle mówili o miłości, nawet w swoim kontekście, ale jednak nigdy nie padło żadne stwierdzenie wprost. I wyjątkowo nie chodziło o Yuuriego, który jako aspołeczna kluska oraz rodowity mieszkaniec swojego kraju miał w zwyczaju wyrażać uczucia głównie poprzez drobne gesty, nieco abstrakcyjne w oczach całego świata. Wyznanie nigdy nie padło z ust Viktora, człowieka będącego uosobieniem swobody i mówienia co ślina na język przyniesie. Choć wszystkie gesty świadczyły o jego absolutnym zafascynowaniu Yuurim, nigdy nie zdecydował się na użycie bezpośrednich słów. Dlaczego? Przecież musiał za tym stać jakiś powód...

I zanim nadinterpretująca maszyna losująca Katsukiego na dobre zwolniła blokady, tworząc dwadzieścia powodów, dla których Viktor tak naprawdę wcale go nie kochał, pociąg zaczął zwalniać, a z głośnika po raz kolejny odezwał się głos spikerki, tym razem ze znajomym komunikatem:

\- Stacja Hasetsu. Stacja Hasetsu. Drzwi otwierają się z lewej strony. Proszę przygotować się do wyjścia z pociągu.

\- O, na nas już pora. Szybko zleciało. - Viktor na brzmienie znajomej nazwy miejscowości oderwał się od tulonego mężczyzny i wstał, chcąc wyjąć swoją obszerną walizkę spod siedzenia. Zatrzymał się jednak w trakcie sięgania po bagaż, pochylony i z wyciągniętą w połowie ręką, wpatrując się w twarz zaaferowanego czymś łyżwiarza. - Yuuri? Coś nie tak? Ciągle jesteś zakłopotany z powodu powitania?

\- Co? Ach, nie, wszystko w porządku. – Katsuki dotknął twarzy, zawstydzony tym, że dał po sobie poznać swoje posępne myśli. - Jestem ledwie przytomny, to wszystko.

Ale Viktor chyba mu nie uwierzył, bo wciąż wpatrywał się w Yuuriego niczym w obrazek, wyglądając przy tym jak człowiek, który właśnie uparcie myśli o jakimś niepoprawnym pocałunku na poprawę humoru. I pewnie zamiar miałby całkiem realne szanse przekształcić się w czyn, bo Rosjanin już zaczął przysuwać się do ust Japończyka... Gdyby stojący mężczyzna nagle nie zboczył z kursu, kołysząc się pod wpływem lekkiego szarpnięcia hamującego pociągu.

Katsuki momentalnie zerwał się z miejsca, a Nikiforov zerknął w stronę okna, spostrzegając, że właśnie dojechali na przystanek. Fakt, że zaraz mogli przez swoją nieuwagę zostać uniesieni na kolejną stację, z której czekał ich dodatkowy dwukilometrowy spacer, magicznie przywrócił im zdolność szybkiego reagowania. Wspólnymi, nieco nadszarpniętymi przez podróż siłami pospiesznie wyciągnęli bagaże spod siedzeń, po czym niemal w ostatniej chwili wysiedli z pociągu, wykonując zsynchronizowany i zupełnie nieprzystający do japońskiej kolei skok na peron. Na szczęście treningi nie poszły na marne, bo z łyżwiarską gracją wylądowali na ziemi, a walizki bez problemu zniosły dwa głuche uderzenia o granitową posadzkę. Kiedy drzwi z cichym szumem zamknęły się za nimi, a maszyna z wolna odjechała ku ostatniej stacji, mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i ignorując wcześniejsze znużenie, zaczęli się głośno śmiać.

\- Plus trzy GOE - parsknął pochylający się nad walizką Viktor.

\- Tobie dałbym maksymalnie dwa - zrewanżował się Yuuri i otarł łzy z kącików oczu.

\- Ej, za tę próbę piruetu nie należy mi się nic więcej? – Viktor założył ręce na piersi, po czym położył palec na ustach, spoglądając na partnera z typową pewnością siebie. - Przy takich turbulencjach nawet Aeroflot nie zrobiłby tego lepiej.

\- Jak tak o tym przypominasz, to aż nabrałem ochoty jeszcze obniżyć ci ocenę. - Yuuri zaśmiał się na widok oburzonej miny Rosjanina, ale szybko pomachał rękami, uspokajając rozmówcę. - Ale nie bądź zły. Jeśli chcesz... mam dla ciebie coś innego.

Zrobił krok ku Viktorowi i zanim zdążył upewnić się, czy dookoła są jacyś pasażerowie, którzy mogą mieć coś naprzeciw takim scenom, objął ukochanego. Tak po prostu. Dawny Yuuri prędzej dostałby paraliżu mięśni i szczękościsku niż podjął się próby uściskania kogokolwiek, ale po tych wszystkich miesiącach przejął już tak wiele spontanicznych zachowań swojego niepoprawnego trenera, że kontakt fizyczny wydawał mu się rzeczą najzupełniej normalną. Nie, nawet nie normalną – potrzebną. Niezbędną wręcz, szczególnie gdy miało się w pamięci pewien zabawny incydent z Rostelecomu.

I tak jak do życia potrzebny był tlen, jedzenie czy picie, tak pewna dwójka łyżwiarzy nie mogła znieść dnia bez przelotnego muśnięcia dłoni lub przytulenia się choć raz. Mówiło się, że ludzie ze swej natury byli istotami społecznymi, ale w przypadku Viktora i Yuuriego konieczność przebywania z drugim człowiekiem ograniczyła się ze skali szeroko pojętego świata do tylko jednej wyjątkowej pary oczu. Dla pierwszego miały barwę głębokiego brązu, dla drugiego - odcień czystego błękitu.

Viktor w pierwszej chwili uniósł brwi, nie spodziewając się, że po trzech dniach wysiłku oraz kilkudziesięciu godzinach tułaczki Katsukiego wciąż będzie stać na spontaniczne czułości, ale nie zamierzał z tego powodu narzekać. Odwzajemnił uścisk, przyciskając policzek do okrytej czarną grzywką skroni i przymknął powieki, by rozkoszować się bliskością pozostałymi zmysłami.

\- Hm... A to za co? – zapytał po chwili milczenia Viktor, mimo wszystko zaintrygowany tą niespodziewaną nagrodą.

\- Za pocieszanie w pociągu. Za trwanie przy mnie - odpowiedział Yuuri, ukrywając twarz w szaliku mężczyzny. "I za to, że mnie kochasz... mam nadzieję."

\- Coś kręcisz. – Nikiforov odsunął od siebie Katsukiego i przyjrzał mu się raz jeszcze. - Moja cudowna, przekombinowująca świnka... Które słowa cię dotknęły? Na uwagę o biodrach jeszcze się uśmiechałeś, a potem powiedziałem... Ach.

Uciekające gdzieś w bok spojrzenie Yuuriego nagle zatrzymało się, po czym zawróciło i niepewnie utkwiło w niebieskich oczach. Bingo.

\- To o to chodziło - powiedział zagadkowo Viktor i położył dłoń na policzku ukochanego. Potem zbliżył się na tyle, że mógł policzyć rzęsy, które właśnie zaczęły nieznacznie drżeć, bo niezdecydowany Katsuki wahał się między zaciśnięciem powiek a szerszym ich rozchyleniem. - Yuuri, więc wciąż masz jakieś wątpliwości co do tego, że cię...?

Szeptane przez Rosjanina pytanie właśnie miało odnaleźć swój koniec na japońskich ustach, lecz ostatecznie nigdy nie doszło to do skutku. Już drugi raz w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu minut pocałunkowi zapobiegła interwencja sił wyższych, chociaż tym razem zadziało się to za przyczyną nie rzeczy martwej, a całkiem żywej. Czy raczej... bardzo żywotnej.

\- Yuuri! Viktor! - melodyjny, kobiecy głos przeciął powietrze opustoszałego peronu.

Dwóch mężczyzn zatrzymała się w połowie ruchu, jakby wciąż wahali się przed dokończeniem raz rozpoczętej akcji, ale stukot damskich obcasów, który nastąpił zaraz potem, nie pozostawił złudzeń co do prawdziwości okrzyku. Viktor jako pierwszy podniósł głowę i zauważył znajomą sylwetkę primabaleriny odzianą w nieco mniej primabalerinowaty beżowy płaszcz.

\- O, Minako. - Pomachał przyjaźnie dłonią, zerkając przez ramię obejmowanego Yuuriego. Japończyk, nagle uświadomiony co do istnienia inteligentnego życia na dworcu, wrócił do bycia typowym sobą.

\- Minako-sensei?! – Katsuki obrócił się z prędkością godną ucznia swej renomowanej nauczycielki baletu. I może kobieta pochwaliłaby go za ten płynny ruch, ale była zbyt zajęta kręceniem z dezaprobatą głową na widok migdalącej się dwójki.

\- Zostawić was na pół dnia... - zauważyła ni to z uśmiechem, ni to ku przestrodze. - Dobrze, że to ja po was wyszłam.

Yuuri, który wywinął się już z rosyjskiego uścisku, przystanął obok trenera i starał się sprawiać całkowicie niewinne wrażenie. A przynajmniej tak niewinne jak to było możliwe w przypadku kogoś, kto właśnie wchodził w galopującą fazę zaprzeczania.

\- Ale co ty tu robisz?! Nie musiałaś! Przecież sama dopiero co wróciłaś! - zawołał, otrzepując kurtkę tak zawzięcie, jakby przed chwilą co najmniej tarzał się po peronie, a nie był trzymany w objęciach.

\- I właśnie dlatego z szacunku dla swojego czasu nie pchałam się na lotnisko - odpowiedziała, przekrzywiając głowę jak ktoś, kto wyjaśnia rzeczy elementarne mniej pojętej osobie. - No, ale przecież nie przyszłam się przed wami tłumaczyć, tylko...

Dziwnie zadowolona Minako rozpoczęła przeszukiwanie odmętów torebki. Mimo niewielkich jej rozmiarów kobieta z pewnością zgromadziła tam przedmioty zdolne wyżywić pełną rodzinę na wypadek apokalipsy zombie, naprawić nieszczelne kolanko w zlewie, zrobić kompleksowy makijaż w kwadrans, a także powitać parę światowej sławy łyżwiarzy, z których jeden przez absolutny nie-przypadek był jej uczniem, a drugi kompanem od kielicha. I właśnie na tym ostatnim zadaniu obecnie skupiała całą swoją uwagę baletnica, przekopując kolejne warstwy damskich zapasów.

Brwi Minako uniosły się triumfalnie, kiedy kobieta wreszcie zacisnęła palce na upatrzonym celu, a potem wyjęła z torebki coś, co wyglądało na złożoną na czworo białą płachtę. Chwyciła za jej rogi, a potem z typowym dla siebie wdziękiem zawirowała w potrójnym piruecie i przystanęła na jednej nodze, rozkładając transparent. Na nim, tak samo jak na tym, który zabierała na wszystkie zawody z udziałem dawnego podopiecznego, widniał wymalowany grubymi, jaskraworóżowymi literami napis: "Yuuri i Viktor!!!"

\- Witajcie z powrotem! - zawołała, uśmiechając się promiennie, jakby dopiero teraz zobaczyła przybyłych do Hasetsu łyżwiarzy.

Adresatów transparentu zaskoczyło nieco to powitanie. Może dlatego, że choć widzieli dziś już wiele banerów, żaden nie był jednocześnie tak mały, tak wdzięczny i tak bardzo od serca. Viktor odwzajemnił uśmiech, uznając czyn niemal dwukrotnie starszej od niego kobiety za absolutnie uroczy i bardziej w stylu nieśmiałej fanki niż nauczycielki, która, było nie było, cieszyła się z powrotu dawnego ucznia... Znaczy - ucznia i jego trenera. Na równi. A to stanowiło różnicę na tyle znaczącą, że Rosjanin milczał, poruszony miłym gestem.

\- Minako-sensei... - wyrwało się z ust Yuuriego. On również rozczulił się na widok napisu. Nawet jeśli normalnie peszył się na takie powitania, tym razem w ryzach utrzymywała go ukryta gdzieś głęboko myśl, że tym razem chyba faktycznie zasłużył. A Viktor wiedział, że zasłużył sobie bardziej niż bardzo.

\- Nie mogłam się powstrzymać. - Minako mrugnęła okiem, a potem wróciła do normalnej pozycji. - Na peronie przynajmniej mogę was mieć całkowicie na wyłączność.

\- Czyli tutaj też? - zauważył wszystkowiedząco Viktor, ale Yuuri nie od razu zrozumiał sens tajemniczej wymiany zdań.

\- Co też?

\- Tabun fanów. Solidne kilka setek ludzi - zdradziła zwięźle nauczycielka, zajmując się zwijaniem transparentu, po czym schowała malunek z powrotem do czeluści torebki. - Na twoje szczęście większość pewnie jeszcze siedzi w robocie, inaczej mielibyśmy tu na głowie burmistrza ze świtą. Ale kto wie, co by było, gdybyście przyjechali dwa pociągi później.

Burmistrz. Fani. Kolejne powitanie, ale tym razem przy udziale mniej i bardziej znajomych osób, które codziennie od ośmiu miesięcy mijał to tu, to tam. Dawni koledzy i koleżanki z liceum, może jakaś znajoma pani z warzywniaka, klienci odwiedzający Yu-topię... Yuuri chwycił się za głowę, mając okropne wrażenie, że ziemia ucieka mu spod nóg. Wyglądał tak źle, jakby wcale nie chodziło o czekających na niego kibiców, a grupę średniowiecznych wieśniaków polujących na czarownicę... Znaczy, Erosa. Od czarownicy był Georgij. Chociaż takie szczegóły pewnie były bez znaczenia w przypadku kogoś, kto dokumentalnie zaczarował i porwał bożyszcza łyżwiarstwa.

Minako westchnęła, a Viktor odchylił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się na głos, kiedy tylko zobaczyli dobrze znaną im reakcję Katsukiego.

\- No tak. Z obcymi Yuuri radzi sobie o wiele łatwiej niż ze znajomymi - wyjaśnił Rosjanin, łapiąc za rączkę swojej walizki. – I właśnie dlatego im dalej był od domu, tym lepiej wychodził mu program krótki.

\- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałam. Przecież wiem, że napracowałeś się na gali, a z dziennikarzami obchodzisz się jak rasowy celebryta. Wcale nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć cię na kolejny fanowski wieczorek. - Kiedy Minako uporała się z zamkiem torebki, przy wtórze stukających obcasów podeszła do sparaliżowanego Yuuriego i chwyciła go za nadgarstek. - Chodźcie. Pójdziemy innym wyjściem.

Pochód złożony z łyżwiarzy oraz turkoczących z cicha walizek ruszył za swoim samozwańczym przewodnikiem wycieczki. Wraz z kobietą zeszli po schodach na parter, a potem zamiast bezpośrednio do najbliższego wyjścia podążyli w stronę sąsiedniego peronu. Dopiero tam odbili w bok, przekroczyli bramki i już mieli szybko przejść przez część handlową do głównego wyjścia, kiedy wzrok Katsukiego przykuła znajoma twarz... dużo znajomej twarzy.... twarzy znajomej bardziej niż czyjakolwiek inna.

Jego własnej.

Nie mógł powstrzymać pisku, widząc korytarz niemal w całości wytapetowany zagrzewającymi go do walki plakatami. Ale nie to było najgorsze - teraz starym zdjęciom towarzyszyły świeżo doklejone po ostatniej gali afisze, na których Yuuri pozował wraz z Viktorem, trzymając w jednej dłoni uszytą przez Milę maskotkę Yurio, a drugą opierając na biodrze partnera. Na tym przeklętym, po tysiąckroć wyeksponowanym, seksownym biodrze, na którym tak dobrze trzymało mu się rękę... Myślał, że jakoś da radę znieść wiszące od dobrego roku plakaty, ale na widok nowych reklam Yuuri zapragnął natentychmiast zapaść się pod ziemię ze wstydu.

\- Wow... Chyba przed wyjazdem do Petersburga podpytam pracowników stacji, czy nie odsprzedaliby mi jednego. Z chęcią powiesiłbym go sobie nad łóżkiem jak fotografię ślubną. – stwierdził wesoło Rosjanin i uśmiechnął się, kładąc palec na ustach. Katsuki przysiągłby, że mężczyzna powiedział to tylko dlatego, że pragnął zobaczyć jego zażenowaną minę.

\- Vikto...! - Miał już zawołać, ale Minako powstrzymała go, kładąc dłoń na ustach. Gdy Yuuri zamilkł, uszu ich trójki dotarł oddalony hałas pochodzący z pasażu handlowego Eki Machi. Nie było żartów z ilością zgromadzonych na dworcu ludzi, skoro szum głosów dało się słyszeć aż na drugim krańcu budynku.

\- Lepiej żebyście pojęczeli sobie na osobności - szepnęła kobieta, ciągnąc ich w stronę bocznego, prowadzącego przez parking wyjścia. - Mimo wszystko nie chcę z wami utknąć w tym bajzlu na kolejnych kilka godzin.

\- Ciekawe kto im wszystkim sprzedał info, że wracamy akurat teraz - zastanowił się na głos Viktor, kiedy już zdołali bezpiecznie wyjść na zewnątrz, ale zaraz przerwał mu Yuuri. Przytłoczony widokiem plakatów oraz wzmożonym zainteresowaniem jego osobą łyżwiarz wszedł w swój drugi standardowy tryb: tryb malkontenctwa.

\- Trojaczki. To zawsze są trojaczki - odpowiedział tak posępnym tonem, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Zabił lokaj. To zawsze jest lokaj."

\- W takim razie dziewczynki są niesamowite. Niby Saga ma czterdzieste drugie miejsce w rankingu prefektów względem zaludnienia, a dzięki jednemu łyżwiarzowi w Hasetsu zrobiło się chyba tłoczniej niż w samej Akibie. – zażartowała Minako, zerkając wymownie na japońskiego łyżwiarza. - Mam nadzieję, że przełoży się to na popularność mojego studia. Yuuri, tylko nie zapomnij o mnie wspomnieć w wywiadzie albo dwóch!

Katsuki westchnął ciężko, nie będąc w stanie docenić zmysłu przedsiębiorczego młodego pokolenia Nishigorich, ale za to odczuwał silny dyskomfort z powodu ciążącej na nim reklamowej presji. W ramach pocieszenia Viktor pogłaskał go uspokajająco po czuprynie, co Japończyk przyjął z cichym pomrukiem akceptacją oraz powoli łagodniejącym wyrazem twarzy.

Gdy tylko zostawili za sobą dworzec, ruszyli opustoszałym chodnikiem w stronę Yu-topii - Minako nieco z przodu, a Yuuri i Viktor obok siebie, cierpliwie targając walizki, które stukały wraz z obcasami kobiety w zgodnym rytmie niby miejskie kastaniety. Poza tym monotonnym canto szli całkowicie w ciszy, wzbogacając panoramę ciemnego, grudniowego wieczora o trzy odcinające się na tle miasta sylwetki oraz unoszące się przed ich twarzami białawe obłoczki oddechów. Milczenie dawało złudne wrażenie odpoczynku, a możliwość odsunięcia spraw doczesnych na boczny tor zdecydowanie ułatwiała kontemplację nieba, zamierającego życia nadmorskiej miejscowości lub urody jasnowłosego mężczyzny idącego tuż obok... Co kto lubił.

Katsuki w końcu się rozpogodził, a nawet zaczął nieśmiało rozglądać się po opustoszałym mieście, wiedząc, że dworcowe zmartwienia pozostały za nim wraz z obleganym przez fanów budynkiem. Podejrzewał, że ludzie raczej nie będą zachwyceni, gdy zauważą jego ucieczkę, jednak przez to, że następnego dnia w Yu-topii oraz Ice Castle Yuuri spodziewał się powtórki z armagedonu, dziś nie miał już ochoty na żadne publiczne wystąpienia. Chciał po prostu zasnąć. Z Viktorem. Póki jeszcze mógł. Każda minuta była teraz szczególnie cenna, każde spojrzenie ładowało ich małe duchowe akumulatorki na zapas, a możliwość położenia się tuż obok siebie w jednym łóżku wydawała się niewiarygodnym luksusem, którego wkrótce miało zabraknąć...

Yuuri zarumienił się nieznacznie, kiedy zaczął wyobrażać sobie tę ostatnią scenę. Uświadomił sobie, że spanie w jego pokoju było jednak trochę inną sprawą niż spanie w hotelu, gdzie prywatność stanowiła kwestię drugorzędną wobec zawodów. Z drugiej strony... przecież tego właśnie od dawna chciał Viktor. Spać w _jego_ łóżku, z _nim_ u boku. I ta chwila właśnie miała nadejść. Katsuki zrobił szybki rachunek sumienia na temat tego, czy aby na pewno zdążył pochować wszystkie plakaty oraz zapobiegawczo przekalkulował w głowie stosunek ludzi do ilości metrów bieżących materaca, jaki posiadał jego tapczan. Wyszło mu, że półtoraosobowe łóżko zaakceptuje drugiego towarzysza sprężynowej niedoli, nawet jeśli nie był on pudlem. Poza tym wierzył, że jeśli tylko się do siebie przytulą, to jakoś to będzie. I to chyba całkiem miło...

Pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach Yuuri ocknął się dopiero wtedy, gdy ich grupka dotarła w okolice mostu prowadzącego w stronę Ice Castle. Oni jednak skręcili w drugą stronę, obierając kurs na Yu-topię Katsuki. Nie uszli jednak wiele kroków, kiedy po przeciwnej stronie ulicy Yuuri zauważył dwójkę biegnących dzieci, które nieco dziwnie jak na tę porę dnia wciąż targały ze sobą całkiem pokaźnie napakowane plecaki. Jednemu z nich, młodszemu chłopcu, przez niedosunięty suwak sterczało nieco podskakujących podczas raźnego spaceru rzeczy - coś jakby puchaty ręcznik oraz... Zdumiony Katsuki otworzył szerzej oczy. Och. Wydawało mu się, czy naprawdę zobaczył okrytą dwukolorową osłoną płozę łyżwy?

\- Minako-sensei? Czy coś się zmieniło, jak nas nie było przez te kilka dni? - zapytał od razu, oglądając się przez ramię, aby przyjrzeć się dzieciakom. Viktor zerknął ciekawsko na Japończyka, a potem podążył za jego spojrzeniem, spostrzegając powód niespodziewanego pytania.

\- A, prawda - przyznała nauczycielka, po czym położyła dłoń na policzku i wpatrzyła się w niebo. - Słyszałam piąte przez dziesiąte od Hiroko, że po twoim ostatnim wyczynie nagle sporo osób zainteresowało się jazdą na łyżwach. Już po przyjeździe Viktora zrobiło się lepiej, ale przedwczoraj utworzono nowy kurs dla początkujących i całkiem sporo dzieciaków się na niego zapisało. Widocznie wywarłeś na nich większe wrażenie niż jakiś zagraniczny przystojniak.

\- Bez przesady, to nie był żaden wyczyn... - zauważył Yuuri, uznając każdy medal poniżej złota za "wszystko, ale nie sukces".

\- Mów co chcesz - zbyła go. - Takeshi jest wniebowzięty tym, jak podskoczyły im obroty. Może nie wszyscy zainteresowani wytrzymają dłużej niż kilka lekcji, ale i tak przygotuj się na prawdziwe męskie podziękowania. I serię silnych klepnięć w plecy.

Yuuri sapnął, przypominając sobie o tym, w jak bardzo bezpośredni sposób traktował go często Nishigori, ale potem powoli, jakby trochę nieśmiało łyżwiarz się uśmiechnął. Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem za siebie, obserwując pędzące w oddali dzieciaki, a potem spojrzał na ciągnącą się przed nim drogę, którą sam często pokonywał od najwcześniejszych lat. Nowe pokolenie, co? Może jednak popularność miała swoje zalety...

\- Często tak masz? - zapytał cicho Katsuki, wpatrując się dość nieobecnym wzrokiem w ukryty w ciemności horyzont. Mimo to Viktor wiedział, że to pytanie było skierowane do niego.

\- Ale co? - nie zrozumiał lakonicznej wypowiedzi. Obejrzał się na Japończyka, próbując raz jeszcze odgadnąć, co krążyło mu po głowie. - Zainteresowanie? Chyba najlepiej powinieneś wiedzieć...

Błyszczące, brązowe oczy Yuuriego przyglądały się jaśniejącym w oddali lampom na bramie Yu-topii, gdy mężczyzna usilnie starał się uporządkować szalejący w myślach chaos w jedną spójną myśl. Powolnymi ruchami ust w niemym języku definiował samego siebie, starał się nazwać uczucie, które powoli kiełkowało w jego piersi. Szukał odpowiedzi na własne niedokończone pytanie.

Wreszcie Yuuri wyciągnął przed siebie wolną dłoń i zacisnął ją lekko w pięść, jakby coś w nią chwytał. Znalazł.

\- Nie. Satysfakcja.

Viktor pozwolił sobie na naprawdę szeroki uśmiech.

\- Miłe uczucie, prawda? - zauważył, na co Katsuki obrócił się w jego stronę i delikatnie skinął głową.

\- Bardzo.

Przysłuchująca się rozmowie kobieta z zadowoleniem mruczała cicho pod nosem, ale milczała. Jak te dzieciaki szybko rosły... Tylko że to nie były już dzieciaki. To były bardzo duże głuptasy.

\- Minako-sensei? - Kiedy dotarli pod Yu-topię, Yuuri zatrzymał się przed wejściem i po zwróceniu na siebie uwagi kobiety skłonił się głęboko. - Przepraszam, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej, ale... Dziękuję że po nas wyszłaś. I za wszystko czego mnie nauczyłaś.

\- O. Co za rozrzut podziękowań. - Minako założyła ręce na piersi i z pewną dozą kpiny zerknęła na swojego ucznia. Gdy Yuuri uniósł głowę, spłonił się nieco na widok intensywnego spojrzenia nauczycielki. - Syndrom wiecznego przepraszania wreszcie zaczął mówić coś innego. Ale nie powiem, tę zmianę chyba lubię w tobie najbardziej... Dobra robota, Viktor.

\- Nie, to naprawdę nic takiego. Zresztą, ja również powinienem podziękować za parę rzeczy. A najbardziej za namówienie Yuuriego do łyżwiarstwa. - Rosjanin położył dłoń na sercu, przybierając natchnioną minę kogoś, kto właśnie miał zamiar palnąć naprawdę soczystym frazesem. - Bo gdyby nie ty, to nigdy nie spotkałbym miłości mego ży-

\- Stop! - Minako wyciągnęła rękę, nakazując słodzącej dwójce natychmiast zamilknąć. Potem zrobiła kilka szybkich kroków, aż przystanęła za plecami zdziwionych jej reakcją łyżwiarzy. - Jak macie czas na taką czczą gadaninę to lepiej postawcie mi solidną kolejkę zamiast wyskakiwać z płomiennymi przemowami na pięć metrów przed wejściem do onsenu. Na zimnie. I po ciemku. - Przewróciła oczami. - Rany, ludzie, przez was robię się stara!

Przy wtórze śmiechu zagoniła rozbawionych łyżwiarzy na podwórko otaczające zajazd.

\- Okej. Teraz naprawdę jesteście w domu. - Minako popchnęła obu mężczyzn do przodu, klepiąc ich lekko w ramiona. Sama przystanęła z tyłu, czekając, aż wracający z długiej podróży łyżwiarze pierwsi postawią krok. - Ruszajcie.

\- Pamiętasz już, co się mówi? - zapytał cicho Katsuki, na co Viktor skinął głową. - No to chodź.

Dźwignęli walizki nad kamiennym schodkiem, a potem ramię w ramię zatrzymali się przed samym wejściem. Yuuri chwycił za drewniany brzeg, wziął głęboki wdech i odsunął tradycyjne japońskie drzwi zajazdu na bok.

\- Wróciliśmy! - zawołali zgodnie po japońsku, przekraczając próg domu, na co w odpowiedzi z obu stron przedsionka nagle wyskoczyła zgraja znajomych osób, strzelając z wypełnionych konfetti petard i wznosząc radosne okrzyki "Witajcie w domu!".

Pośród całego zgiełku, fleszy, autografów, uścisków dłoni i wymienianych uprzejmości mężczyźni zdążyli zapomnieć, że na ich powrót czekał ktoś bliski. Ktoś, kto cieszył się z przyjazdu nie renomowanych łyżwiarzy, ale po prostu ludzi. Yuuri przez pięć lat pobytu w Detroit nie miał specjalnie do czego wracać, a Viktor każdy sukces uznawał za coś w rodzaju rutyny czy może spodziewanego wyniku ciężkiej pracy. Nic, co zasługiwałoby na gratulacje większe niż oszczędny pomruk zadowolenia Yakova czy uradowany szczek Makkachina, który bardziej cieszył się z tego, że pan wreszcie wracał po kilku dniach nieobecności niż że zdobył jakiś metalowy krążek.

Yuuri jako pierwszy wyrwał się z osłupienia. Uśmiechnął się z lekką rezygnacją i ruszył do przodu, obejmując po kolei swoich rodziców. On jakieś doświadczenie w hucznych powitaniach przynajmniej miał, natomiast Viktor wciąż stał w wejściu, wpatrując się w rodzinne przyjęcie niczym na film puszczany w kinie. Sytuacja wydawała się tak odległa od powrotów, które znał, jakby tak naprawdę nie do końca przynależał do tej rzeczywistości, a scenę odgrywali jedynie aktorzy.

\- Viktor...? - Yuuri zdziwił się, widząc zamurowanego partnera, ale ten wciąż nie odpowiadał.

Rosjanin wydawał się niezwykle oczarowany swojską atmosferą. Wcześniej wracali o takich porach, że państwo Katsuki zajęci byli obsługiwaniem gości, a przynajmniej jedno z Nishigorich miało właśnie zmianę w Ice Castle, więc świętowanie przybierało postać nieco wystawniejszej kolacji. Ale teraz, mimo wciąż wczesnej jak na koniec pracy w zajeździe pory, wszyscy byli tu, w korytarzu. Czekali na nich wraz z radosnymi gratulacjami, śmiechem dziewczynek, rozsypanymi drobinami konfetti i grupowymi uściskami.

Viktor stał jak zahipnotyzowany, nie mogąc wykrztusić choćby słowa, co w jego przypadku stanowiło rzecz prawie nierealną. Zanim jednak Yuuri zdołał podejść do ukochanego, by zapytać, o co chodzi, jako pierwsza przy rosyjskim łyżwiarzu znalazła się pani Hiroko.

\- Vicchan - powiedziała tylko i wzięła mężczyznę za dłonie, ściskając je lekko.

Oszołomiony Viktor wreszcie się ocknął, po czym lekko schylił głowę, zauważając przed sobą panią Katsuki. Jej głębokie, brązowe oczy, tak podobne do syna, jaśniały ciepło od przekazywanej bezgłośnie serdeczności. Łyżwiarz uśmiechnął się na ten widok, a potem z typową dla siebie swobodą chwycił drobną kobietę w ramiona i przytulił się do jej ramienia, ciesząc się z poznania tej rodziny jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Mama Yuuriego, w pierwszej chwili nieco zaskoczona spontaniczną reakcją Viktora, szybko oddała uścisk i zaczęła gładzić pochylającego się wysokiego mężczyznę po plecach. Osiem miesięcy mieszkania razem czegoś ich oboje nauczyły - kobietę tego, że jej rosyjski syn potrzebował szczególnie dużo czułości, a Rosjanina, że mimo barier językowych mógł się czuć pełnoprawnym członkiem tej rodziny.

Yuuri westchnął, roztkliwiony widokiem obejmującej się dwójki. To powitanie wyglądało zupełnie inaczej od powrotu na stare śmieci sprzed prawie roku. To był powrót do domu, a nie tylko pierwszego lepszego budynku.

\- Vicchan. - Pani Katsuki delikatnie odsunęła się od Viktora, a potem wciąż patrząc łagodnie na rozpromienionego mężczyznę, wskazała na jego prawą ręką. - Mari o wszystkim nam opowiedziała. Obrączka.

Chociaż mężczyzna wciąż jeszcze nie umiał zbyt dobrze posługiwać się japońskim, dźwięk zapożyczonego z angielskiego słowa "obrączka" oraz znaczący gest wykonany nad jego dłonią w zupełności wystarczył, żeby zrozumiał, o czym mówiła Hiroko. Bez chwili wahania podsunął rękę, pokazując zgromadzonym błyszczącą na palcu serdecznym biżuterię. W tym samym czasie Mari chwyciła brata za nadgarstek i zanim ten zdążył wskoczyć pod stół z pamiątkami, wbrew woli wyciągnęła jego dłoń do góry. Złoty krążek błysnął w świetle świetlówek niczym latarnia morska wskazująca ludziom cel.

\- Minako wyjaśniła mi, że w Rosji obrączki noszą w ten sposób narze... - Zanim kobieta zdołała dokończyć, Yuuri zasłonił jej usta lewą dłonią. Tymczasem Mari nie zamierzała się tak łatwo poddać, dlatego starała się strącić z siebie brata mimo jednoczesnego wykręcania mu ręki niczym w fatalnej baletowej pozie.

Cokolwiek jednak próbował wskórać Katsuki, nic mu ta walka nie dała, bo w pomieszczeniu znajdowały się jeszcze dwie osoby doskonale orientujące się w sprawie. Poza tym brakowało mu już kończyn do uciszania ludzi, co zaledwie chwilę potem okazało się gwoździem do trumny.

\- Yuuri je kupił. Obie - podzielił się Viktor, jeden z głównych podejrzanych w wymianie barcelońskich ploteczek, co Yuuko pospiesznie przetłumaczyła państwu Katsuki. Yuuri przestał się opierać siostrze, ratując swoje okulary przed niechybnym upadkiem. I pozamiatane.

\- To tylko amulety na szczęście! - wyjąkał po japońsku. Nie wiadomo, czy chodziło o to, żeby nie usłyszał tego Viktor, czy żeby przekaz był zrozumiały głównie dla rodziców. Yuuri pogodził się jednak z myślą, że młodszego pokolenia i tak nie przekona co do swoich "racji". - W podziękowaniu za trenowanie i za wsparcie! W końcu dzięki niemu zdobyłem srebro!

\- Brat, kupiłeś obrączki PRZED finałem - wytknęła mu Mari, puszczając młodego po sprezentowaniu biżuterii dokumentującym zajście trojaczkom.

\- Kupiłeś OBRĄCZKI - zauważyła Yuuko.

\- OBIE - zaznaczyła wymownie Minako. Nikt nie próbował oszczędzać biednego szklanego serca rozstrojonego łyżwiarza.

\- Dajcie spokój, przecież to nic takiego! - Zepchnięty do ostatniej linii obrony Yuuri wyglądał tak, jakby chciał się zapaść w sobie. Na szczęście po jego stronie stanęła mama, która podeszła do syna i objęła go wokół pasa.

\- Już, już, Yuuri, nie denerwuj się. Vicchan jest ważny dla nas wszystkich. Rozumiemy to - uspokajała pani Katsuki. - To nie jest dobry dzień na kłótnie. Powinniśmy świętować, póki mamy czas, prawda? Więc nie stójmy tak, chodźmy do jadalni. Przygotowałam katsudony!

Hałaśliwa kompania przeszła do pomieszczenia obok, gromadząc się na klęczkach wokół dosuniętych w jedną wielką ławę stolików. Pani Hiroko wraz z Mari zwijały się jak w ukropie, donosząc przekąski i napitki rozpoczynającym biesiadę ludziom, a Takeshi właśnie zaczynał zdawać relację z dzisiejszego napływu świeżego narybka na popołudniowe zajęcia nauki jazdy na łyżwach. Wszystko powoli się uspokajało, a miejsce obrączkowej pogawędki zajęła żywa dyskusja o wpływie idoli na rozwój dzieciaków. Po rzuceniu chyba tuzina wymownych spojrzeń w kierunku Yuuriego, który awansował w rankingu popularności na "srebrnego medalistę Grand Prix, aktualnego rekordzistę programów dowolnych i przyszłego największego rywala samego Viktora Nikiforova", Nishigori wreszcie odpłynął w kierunku nieco spokojniejszego tematu dotyczącego rozwoju Hasetsu jako ośrodka szkoleniowego dla podobnych nieśmiałych gwiazd.

W tym czasie Katsuki, któremu po opadnięciu emocji powieki zaczęły ciążyć coraz bardziej i bardziej, w ciszy skubał sałatkę, czekając już jedynie na podanie katsudonów. Za wygranie srebra należał mu się ten jeden. Od jutra mógł znów przestrzegać zalecenia, ale zanim pójdą spać, chciał wreszcie zjeść z Viktorem zasłużony posiłek...

Ale siedzącemu po jego prawej stronie Rosjaninowi co innego było w głowie. Gdy tylko zauważył senny wyraz twarzy ukochanego, Viktor stwierdził, że właśnie nadeszła jedyna taka okazja.

\- Yuuri... - zagadnął półgłosem, pochylając się w stronę Japończyka.

Do trzech razy sztuka. Ukradkowy pocałunek w policzek, skradziony między puentą wymachującego rękami Takeshiego, a wkroczeniem trojaczek, które zaczęły udawać wstępujące na podium trio finalistów Grand Prix, przemknął prawie niezauważenie. Chyba nawet sam Yuuri by go przegapił, gdyby Viktor zaraz potem nie musnął go nosem w to samo miejsce i nie wsunął palce między palce prawej dłoni zaczerwienionego łyżwiarza.

\- Ale gdybym miał cię spytać na osobności, po cichu... Zaręczyliśmy się, prawda? - szepnął, tak jakby to "na osobności" było właśnie teraz. Przelotnie pogłaskał kciukiem palec serdeczny Yuuriego, jakby upewniał się, że ich wspólne złoto wciąż błyszczało tak samo. - Jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni? I kiedyś, kiedy nadejdzie właściwy czas, będziesz mój?

\- Boże, Viktor, dlaczego ty nigdy nie umiesz znaleźć odpowiedniego momentu... - Katsuki nachylił się nieco nad mężczyzną. Choć na jego twarzy doskonale widać było uroczy rumieniec, w jego wzroku dało się zauważyć błysk determinacji. - Nie, nie będę twój.

\- Yuuri, ale dlaczego...? - Viktor już chciał jęknąć, dopytywać się, czym zawinił, ale niemal od razu uciszyły go dwa wypowiedziane przez Japończyka słowa:

\- Już jestem.

Rosjanin zamrugał kilkukrotnie, oszołomiony niespodziewanym wyznaniem, a potem zaśmiał się i oparł głowę o ramię ukochanego, drżąc od wyrywającego się z jego piersi nieustannego chichotu szczęścia. Wszystkie świnki i erosy jakby przyblakły wobec jednego prostego określenia. Yuuri. Jego Yuuri.

"Я люблю тебя" powiedział bezgłośnie, ale nieznający rosyjskiego, nieumiejący czytać z ruchu warg i w ogóle niewidzący twarzy Viktora Katsuki zupełnie nie zauważył pierwszego w jego życiu miłosnego wyznania...

...za to poczuł je wraz z zaciskającymi się na prawej dłoni palcami.

 

Dystans: 23 centymetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Wybaczcie, że w tak bestialski sposób pominęłam galę oraz bankiet, ale to są historie do opowiedzenia na inną okazję i zdecydowanie nie na jeden rozdział. Poza tym "Dystans" skupia się na ociupinkę czymś innym... A w ogóle ma tak ślamazarne tempo (pewna Dar nazywa to "slow burn" - no cóż, niektórzy są skończonymi optymistami :*), że jakieś opisy "Welcome to the Madness" by tu nie pasowały. Ale jak to zawsze mówię - kiedyś, gdzieś. Moja głowa wciąż jest pełna marzeń.
> 
> Jep, loty z Barcy do Fukuoki naprawdę zajmują 20 godzin. No i jeszcze jak się doliczy te strefy czasowe, to Yuuri powinien zgonować na stojąco. Współczuję. I nie dziwię się jego zmęczeniu z 10 odcinka.
> 
> 15 grudnia... Czasu do narodowych coraz mniej... Co to będzie, co to będzie?
> 
> Linia Chikuhi łącząca Fukuokę z Hasetsu (czy raczej Karatsu) jest porządną linią kolejową. Wcale nie jest żółta i wcale się nie telepie, jak mnie próbowała do tego przekonać Darya. :P
> 
> Czy zastanawialiście się, czemu właściwie ten Viktor leciał z Yuurim w anime w klasie ekonomicznej? Bo tak go kochał? Eee tam, w takim razie w trosce powinien chyba się wtedy sam szarpnąć na bilety w klasie biznes. No to czemu? A to temu, ponieważ łyżwiarze faktycznie płacą za bilety lotnicze dla siebie i swoich trenerów. I obejmuje to nawet światowej klasy sławy (Kubo-sensei wypowiadała się, że z Mistrzostw Europy wracała tym samym lotem co cała rosyjska ekipa łyżwiarzy i nawet sama Evgenia Medvedeva nie była tam wyjątkiem jeśli chodzi o luksus. Czy raczej jego brak).
> 
> Tak, plakat wiszący na dworcu w Hasetsu to nic innego jak oficjalny art z Yurio-pluszakiem. Ach, jak ja dawno nie robiłam takich nawiązań... To takie odświeżające! :D
> 
> Я люблю тебя to oczywiście stare, sprawdzone, rosyjskie "kocham cię". :3 Aj, ten Vitya, nie dość, że nie udało mu się złamać obietnicy o całowaniu złota (i dobrze! obietnica to obietnica!) to jeszcze przy czymś takim musiał się chłopak speszyć. A Yuuri tak na to czekał!
> 
> A, i teraz na koniec każdego rozdziału będę dorzucać wartość dystansu, jaka dzieli Viktora i Yuuriego. Następnym razem zacznie się robić gorzej...
> 
> Przepraszam za dziko skaczące POVy. Tutaj chyba jak nigdzie indziej poczułam, że zbyt mocno szaleję z akapitu na akapit... Ale ja nie umiem inaczej. Dobrze, że chociaż w "Teorii" staram się kontrolować. :<
> 
> W ogóle rozdział jest nijaki tym bardziej, im dłużej go czytam. A jest długi. Więc tym bardziej wybaczcie. Następny jest ponoć najlepszym, jaki zrobiłam. PONOĆ.
> 
> See you kiedyśtam.


	3. Tam, gdzie będziemy razem

***

Winda tym samym od lat mechanicznym tempem pokonała kilka pięter, a potem zatrzymała się, oznajmiając czterotonową melodią, że przestępujący z nogi na nogę mężczyzna dotarł na żądany poziom. Viktor przeszedł przez korytarz, raźnym krokiem docierając pod drzwi swojego apartamentu. Szybkim ruchem wytarł półbuty ze śniegu, który dzień wcześniej pokrył urokliwą pierzyną Petersburg, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni rozpiętego płaszcza klucz i wsunął go do zamka. Po dwóch kliknięciach mieszkanie stanęło otworem, a mężczyzna przekroczył próg, powiewając wesoło grzywką przez utworzony za pomocą drzwi podmuch powietrza.

\- Wróciłem!

Powitały go dwie wierne towarzyszki - cisza i ciemność. Cóż, japoński nawyk wszedł mu w krew tak bardzo, że okrzyk wypsnął się z ust mimo całkowitej świadomości, że w mieszkaniu nikogo nie zastanie. Nawet Makkachina. Viktor przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, może czekając na niespodziewaną odpowiedź, a może z zawodu, gdy przypomniał sobie o faktycznym stanie rzeczy, a potem niespiesznie zamknął za sobą drzwi, odcinając się od reszty świata.

Pstryknięcie włącznika rozświetliło przestronny apartament światłem fantazyjnych, podwieszonych na różnej wysokości kinkietów. Energiczny do tej pory Viktor wreszcie rozluźnił ramiona, a obecny na jego twarzy uśmiech powoli zgasł, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie widmo z lekka zrezygnowanej akceptacji. Jeszcze jeden wieczór do odhaczenia. Jeszcze jedna samotna noc do spędzenia w wielkim, pustym łóżku. I jeszcze jeden poranek bez możliwości otworzenia ust do kogokolwiek. Mężczyzna zdjął płaszcz, po czym odłożył go na wieszak, a pod ścianą pozostawił plecak ze schowanymi w niej łyżwami. Fragment płozy w znajomym odcieniu błysnął niewyraźnie przez rozsunięty zamek. Przelotnie rzucił na nią okiem i jeszcze szybciej się odwrócił - to nie było złoto, którego szczerze teraz pragnął.

Niespokojny Viktor zaczął krążyć po pokojach niczym zagraniczny turysta po nieznanym sobie kurorcie, zaliczając po drodze wszystkie ważniejsze przystanki na mapie Nikiforov City. Otaksował wzrokiem wzdłuż i wszerz całą pokaźną biblioteczkę, ale żadna pozycja nie zachęciła go na tyle, żeby był w stanie dla niej unieść dłoń wyżej niż dziesięć centymetrów. Odwiedził łazienkę w poszukiwaniu inspiracji, lecz jedyne, co znalazł, to kończący się papier toaletowy. Zapalił światło w kuchni i nawet zmusił się do sprawdzenia lodówki, jednak szybko stwierdził, że nie miał na nic ochoty, cateringu jak zwykle zapomniał zamówić, a patrzące oskarżycielskim szklanym wzrokiem krewetki zupełnie nie pomagały mu w odzyskaniu utraconego apetytu.

Diagnoza mogła być tylko jedna: Viktor umierał z tęsknoty. Nie potrafił znaleźć dla siebie miejsca, a wszystko wydawało mu się dziwnie obce, mimo że znajdował się we własnym mieszkaniu... Ale akty własności ani przestronne apartamenty nie miały żadnego wpływu na stan ducha łyżwiarza, bo od ośmiu miesięcy domem Rosjanina stała się Yu-topia Katsuki, a jego miejsce znajdowało się u boku Yuuriego. Nawet największe luksusy nie miały w sobie tego czegoś, co posiadał skromny japoński zajazd i nawet najpodlejsza klasa ekonomiczna w Aerofłocie, jeśli tylko dzielona była wraz z bliskim mężczyzną.

Viktor wreszcie przysiadł na niebieskiej kanapie, wiernej towarzyszce zapomnianej na niemal rok, i westchnął ciężko, rozpierając się plecami o oparcie. Na dwa dni przed zawodami czuł się szczególnie przygnębiony, wiedząc, że choć jednocześnie minęła już niemal połowa rozłąki z Yuurim, to czekało go jeszcze drugie tyle, zanim się spotkają. Narodowe były przekleństwem i błogosławieństwem zarazem - przekleństwem, bo to z ich powodu musieli się rozdzielić, ale błogosławieństwem, gdyż dzięki intensywnym przygotowaniom mógł jak przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat zapomnieć o całej reszcie doczesnych zmartwień. A Yakov skutecznie w tym Viktorowym zapominaniu pomagał, wyciskając z mężczyzny siódme poty, jakby chciał jednocześnie zemścić się za jego swawolę, jak i pomóc krnąbrnemu podopiecznemu wrócić do pełni chwały.

W końcu Nikiforov zdarzał się tylko raz na całe życie.

Tylko że gdy Viktor wracał po treningu do mieszkania, zawsze pojawiał się taki moment, kiedy nic nie mogło już odwrócić jego uwagi od przygrywającej w takt zegara ciszy. A nic tak dobrze nie sprzyjało poważnym rozmyślaniom jak samotność, na którą Rosjanin do tej pory nie miał czasu, bo wolał zajmować się swoimi złotymi łyżwami. Teraz jednak upragniony kolor miał inny przedmiot, znajdujący się gdzieś daleko, na ręce innej osoby, i nawet jeśli związany był z pewnym sportowcem, to jednak jego zdobycie nijak się miało do wygrywania najbardziej wymagających zawodów.

Rzucił okiem na palec serdeczny prawej dłoni, popadając w kolejną z rzędu zadumę. Tak, zdecydowanie czuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w żołądku. Odrętwienie. Chandrę. Podręcznikowy przykład depresji albo choroby zwanej... zakochaniem. Tylko że dla Viktora definicje nie miały znaczenia, a dochodzenie do jakiejkolwiek konkluzji w kwestii miłości było filozofowaniem na wyrost. On po prostu chciał być przy Yuurim. Koniec cytatu.

Mimowolnie pogładził siedzisko obok niego. Kanapa nie była przesadnie wielka, ale teraz wydawała się nienormalnie wręcz pusta. Zwykle siedział na niej wraz z Makkachinem, trzymając łeb psiaka na kolanach albo wtulając się w niego, gdy zdołał rozprostować się jak pan i władca na całej meblowej przestrzeni. Ale teraz nie było tu nikogo...

Nikogo? Obrócił wygiętą do tyłu głowę, spoglądając na prawo na wolne pół kanapy. A jak by to było, gdyby obok znajdował się... ktoś? Nie Makkachin, ale osoba z krwi i kości, śmiejąca się, rumieniąca się, patrząca znad okularów oburzonym wzrokiem... Wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać Viktorowi urocze wizje, w których siedzieli razem z Yuurim pod jednym kocem i oglądali telewizję, tłumacząc zawiłości lokalnego języka, lub leżeli jeden na drugim, czytając kolejne grube tomiszcza wyciągnięte z zasobnej biblioteczki. Widział siebie deklamującego na głos wiersze Puszkina albo roztrząsającego skomplikowane losy Raskolnikowa, podczas gdy znajoma ciemna czupryna kiwała się okazjonalnie na znak zgody, a brązowe oczy uważnie śledziły każdy ruch warg. Ale ponieważ Viktor też chciał posłuchać Yuuriego, jego odmiennego zdania oraz ciepłego głosu, dlatego coraz częściej przerywał monolog, rzucając zachęcające pytania. Robił to by dowiedzieć się, że partner trochę rozumiał ślepo podążającą za głównym bohaterem Sonię, i by poczuć poruszający się na jego piersi podbródek. A po dwóch, no, może trzech rozdziałach tom szedł w odstawkę, po czym dyskutowali do nieprzyzwoitego późna, aż nie zasnęli, wpasowani w siebie nawzajem, budząc się dopiero gdzieś o trzeciej nad ranem, skostniali, ale szczęśliwi...

Viktor zamrugał pospiesznie powiekami, przytomniejąc po nagłym ataku snu na jawie, a potem uniósł dłoń i ukrył za nią zarumienione policzki. Co to były za wizje?! Takie obce... nęcące, beztroskie... takie przeraźliwie przyjemne. Przecież powinien skupić się na najbliższych zawodach, a tymczasem pierwsze, co mistrz łyżwiarstwa figurowego oraz wirtuoz zaskoczeń robił po powrocie do mieszkania, to zaskakiwał samego siebie marzeniami o wspólnym kocu oraz romansowaniem we trójkę z Puszkinem. No normalnie tylko farmy pudli w tym całym bajzlu brakowało! Ale zamiast robić dramy na poczekaniu, co zdecydowanie stanowiło domenę Yuuriego, Rosjanin najpierw cicho parsknął, a potem zsunął dłoń z policzków na usta, żeby stłumić niepohamowany, pomieszany z żałością, rezygnacją i totalnym rozbawieniem śmiech, od którego aż łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Niemożliwe... Viktor Nikiforov nagle zaczął mieć jakieś życie!

Jak to możliwe, że do takiego stanu doprowadził go zaledwie jeden człowiek... Czy to była już oznaka galopującej tęsknoty? A może efekt opowieści o starych, dobrych małżeństwach i czułościach między nimi, których niespodziewanie sam zapragnął doświadczyć? Mężczyzna odetchnął głębiej i otarł rzęsy, przywracając na swoją twarz dobrze znany wyraz nieprzeniknionego spokoju. Czymkolwiek była ta halucynacja, przynajmniej wyrwała Viktora z wieczornego otępienia. Dobrze, że Yuuri go nie widział. Jeszcze znów wpadłby na jakiś genialny pomysł z odgarnięciem grzywki albo... albo...

...albo co?

"Albo sam bym go pocałował, gdyby on nie pocałowałby mnie" stwierdził prostodusznie Viktor, po czym stanął na równe nogi i przeciągnął się, aby przywrócić nieco energii w zastałych kończynach. Akurat takie pocieszanie akceptował w każdej ilości. Ba, sama myśl o możliwości pocałowania Yuuriego sprawiała, że serce przyjemnie przyspieszało, a usta układały się w radosnym, przypominającym serce uśmiechu. Ale to nie był jedyny powód, dla którego Viktor się rozpogodził. Chociaż łyżwiarz cały dzień chodził jak struty, chyba że aktualnie walczył z grawitacją podczas wykonywania karkołomnych kombinacji, a po powrocie do mieszkania melancholia atakowała go ze zdwojoną siłą, na noc wreszcie odzyskiwał dobry humor. Z tym faktem wiązał się jeden punkt w ciągu całej doby - północ. Czas spotkania.

Po wykonaniu krótkiej serii ćwiczeń mężczyzna zerknął na wiszący na ścianie zegar i zobaczył, że wciąż brakowało nieco ponad pół godziny do ustalonej pory. Szczerze żałował, że trening nie potrwał chwili dłużej, nawet jeśli miałby go kosztować kilka siniaków więcej, ale cóż... I tak było bliżej niż dalej. Poza tym zawsze mógł zacząć przygotowywać się do "randki".

Viktor zrzucił z siebie dres i poszedł wziąć letni prysznic, na jaki stać było jedynie Rosjanina w stanie absolutnej konieczności oczyszczenia myśli. Gdyby kafelki mogły mówić, z pewnością wyraziłyby głośny sprzeciw, rozpaczając nad zamordowanym jeszcze gdzieś w kołysce zmysłem czucia kąpiącego się mężczyzny. Ale Viktor, choć lubił ciepło, szczególnie to pochodzące z onsenu, nie miał skrupułów, aby wykorzystać biedne rury wraz z nie mniej biedną baterią do swych niecnych celów. Chłodna woda spłynęła po napiętych ramionach, ogrzewając się dopiero w okolicy kostek, gdzie i tak po chwili z oburzonym chlupotem kończyła przygodę w odpływie. Pozwalanie na tego typu kąpiele w grudniową noc powinno być moralnie zabronione, choć pewnie niejeden sąd uniewinniłby takiego zimnego drania, gdyby tylko w ruch poszedł argument o nieszczęśliwej miłości... Nieszczęśliwej, ta. Chyba dla pracowników wodociągów, którzy pozwalali na podobne wybryki.

Mężczyzna powoli obmywał się z całego trudu i potu przelanego na Yakovowych ćwiczeniach. I o ile ciało Viktora tkwiło pod rwącym strumieniem zimnej wody, o tyle duch wciąż znajdował się na wyimaginowanym lodowisku. Zatopiony w myślach łyżwiarz doprowadzał do perfekcji każdy najmniejszy fragment złożonej sekwencji tanecznej. Ze złożonych ust naprzemienne wydobywały się melodie przygotowanych programów, a dłonie na zmianę to poruszały się w takt wymyślonej choreografii, to nakładały na ramiona żel. Myliłby się jednak ten, kto uważał, że Viktor stresował się poprawnością opanowanych kroków. Wręcz przeciwnie, znał je doskonale od niemalże pół roku.

Już kiedy wymyślał choreografię do programu dowolnego Yuuriego, Rosjanin instynktownie konstruował w głowie swoją własną historię, uzupełniając ją do dnia dzisiejszego o kolejne partie nowo odkrytego życia. To nie tak, że robił to na zapas, zamierzając uciec od podopiecznego, gdyby ten przegrał - po prostu rozbudzona przez Katsukiego wena sprawiła, że znów zapragnął tworzyć, nawet jeśli sam Viktor nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek przyjdzie mu skorzystać ze swoich pomysłów. Ale i tutaj Yuuri wyszedł mu naprzeciw, widząc nie tylko tęskny wzrok skierowany na kolegów podczas Finału Grand Prix, ale i dostrzegając na treningach w Ice Castle pasję, z jaką trener wypróbowywał niezwiązane z zawodami kroki. Mimo rozdartego na pół serca popchnął Viktora w stronę lodowiska... A Viktor ruszył do przodu, pociągając za sobą Yuuriego. Mur, od którego odbiliby się samotnie, pokonali korzystając nawzajem ze swoich rąk. I dotarli aż do miejsca, do którego nie zbliżyliby się, gdyby nie podźwignęli wspólnego marzenia zwanego miłością.

Na sam koniec kąpieli Viktor potraktował otarcia na stopach szczególnie zimnym strumieniem wody, który miał zadziałać jak chwilowy kompres, a potem wreszcie zakręcił kran, dając odetchnąć sponiewieranym rurom. Rozebrany i wciąż lekko mokry Viktor przeszedł wolnym krokiem do sypialni, znacząc wilgotnymi śladami stóp trasę od prysznica aż do komody. Stamtąd wydobył podarowaną mu przez państwa Katsukich zieloną yukatę i założył ją na siebie jako odpowiednik pidżamy. Choć wyzwolony z ubraniowych pokus Nikiforov normalnie miał w zwyczaju spać nago, ostatnimi czasy czuł się odrobinę bardziej swojsko, leżąc w łóżku w dobrze znanym stroju. Pogładził kciukiem szeroki rękaw japońskiej szaty, po czym przysunął ją do nosa. Wciąż pachniała Yu-topią oraz...

Nie, chyba mu się zdawało. Przecież zasnęli przy sobie zaledwie dwa razy. Dwa ciepłe poranki na ciasnym, półtoraosobowym, wypełnionym otaczającymi go ramionami łóżku... Dwie najwspanialsze noce w jego życiu. Nic nie znaczyły, choć jednocześnie były ważniejsze niż jakiekolwiek wyznania.

A wraz ze wspomnieniami został przy nim jakby nikły zapach Yuuriego.

Viktor trwał przez chwilę z rękawem yukaty przyciśniętym do piersi, aż wreszcie wzdrygnął się i potrząsnął głową, odganiając obraz czarnych rzęs, które liczył wraz z nadejściem świtu. Potem zamknął szufladę, po czym rzucił okiem na zabraną z kieszeni dresu komórkę. Siedemnaście minut do wyznaczonego czasu. Rozejrzał się uważniej po sypialni. Musiał jakoś zabić pozostały kwadrans, a skoro jego nieposłuszna wyobraźnia i tak robiła, co chciała, zdecydował się nie ograniczać jej możliwości i zebrać odpowiednio dużo materiału do snucia planów odnośnie wspólnego życia w Petersburgu.

Niczym niewstrzymywana machina myśli wreszcie ruszyła z kopyta i ku uciesze swojej oraz swojego pana zaczęła produkować skomplikowane historie związane niemal z każdą rzeczą, jaka pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku Viktora. Mężczyzna domyślał się, że przy jednej z licznych, rozsianych po całym mieszkaniu półek z książkami będą spierać się o to, którą pozycję wyciągnąć na wieczór (on wolałby starą, sprawdzoną, ojczystą literaturę, na co Yuuri pewnie obstawiałby jakieś science-fiction... może chociaż rosyjskie). Jeśli znów chodziło o stolik nocny, to wypadało przenieść mebel na prawą stronę łóżka, tak, żeby Yuuri mógł bez problemu odkładać swoje okulary... Łyżwiarz zastanowił się dłużej. A może lepiej zostawić go tak jak jest? Wtedy Katsuki musiałby za każdym razem pochylać się nad ukochanym, natomiast Viktor nie tylko zapewniłby sobie możliwość podziwiania ładnych widoków w postaci szyi i obojczyków narzeczonego, ale na miły dodatek mógłby całkowicie bezkarnie podkradać całusy. Szczególnie wieczorami. Starałby się wtedy porywać Yuuriego w ramiona i nie wypuszczać go aż do następnego dnia, a gdyby na ten przykład wzięli wolne, żeby...

Westchnął przeciągle i pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową na własną naiwność. Cóż, nawet gdyby chcieli, to jednak ich trzeci muszkieter, ten najbardziej włochaty, na pewno przypomniałby im o zdrowotnym wpływie ruchu na świeżym powietrzu. Tak, pewne rzeczy jak późne, leniwe pobudki wciąż pozostawały odrobinę poza ich zasięgiem. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się, przenosząc spojrzenie w bok. Ale nie szkodzi. Istniało tyle innych rzeczy, które chciał spróbować... O, właśnie. Stojący na komodzie kryształowy wazon wreszcie przydawałby się częściej niż tylko co zawody, a Viktor mógłby regularnie rozbrajać ukochanego i widzieć jego urocze rumieńce, gdy wkraczałby do mieszkania w naręczem kwiatów w rękach. Każdego dnia każdej pory roku gnałby do kwiaciarni naprzeciwko po inny bukiet - błękitne róże, pachnące konwalie, rosłe słoneczniki, delikatne gerbery... Miał miliony romantycznych pomysłów, każdy gorszy i bardziej wyświechtany od poprzedniego, ale zupełnie się nie przejmował skalą kiczowatości. W końcu to był ich przywilej jako zakochanych.

Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. Przystanął przy solidnej, trzyczęściowej szafie, w której trzymał połowę swoich codziennych ubrań. Tak, to nie były wszystkie jego zapasy - część spoczywała w nie mniej obszernej komodzie, a jeszcze inna partia odzieży tkwiła zapakowana w ukrytym przy drzwiach wejściowych schowku. Yakov też chyba posiadał kilka kartonów na stanie, a przynajmniej tak wynikało z jego pełnego pasji burczenia, jakim uraczył go jakieś trzy dni temu... Ubrania, ubrania, tony ubrań. Zaprawdę nie widział tylu kostiumów ten, kto nie miał w nazwisku Nikiforov.

Viktor otworzył szafę i zaczął przeglądać poukrywane w niej ciuchy. Na szczęście całą użytkową odzież miał skumulowaną tu, w sypialni, więc dało się ją ogarnąć bez konieczności wynajmowania koparki ani zatrudniania karczujących garderobę Buszmenów. Rosjanin wyjmował kolejne wieszaki i bacznie przyglądał się zawieszonym na niej rzeczom, oceniając, czy spodobałyby się Yuuriemu lub czy dobrze by w nich wyglądał, co, niestety, nie zawsze musiało musiało iść w parze. Szczerze powiedziawszy, Japończyk we wszystkim wyglądałby lepiej niż w swoich wyciągniętych, szarych dresach czy nawet koszulkach treningowych, jakkolwiek ładnie nie opinały jego wyrobionej sylwetki, ale że gustu Yuuri nie miał za grosz, to nawet nie wiedział, jak jego uroda się marnowała.

Właśnie dlatego Viktor z taką werwą uaktualniał stan swojej szafy, by odnaleźć kolejne święte Grale, które mógłby sprezentować ukochanemu. Wyciągnął swoją ulubioną białą koszulę i wpatrzył się w nią ze szczególnym zadowoleniem. Tak, w tej wyglądałby obłędnie... Ale oczywiście bez swojego podstępnego, pasiastego krawata. I w ogóle bez niczego innego, mniej więcej jak kiedyś, na gali w Soczi... Tylko że z nieśmiałością Yuuriego na tego typu rozrywki będą musieli jeszcze długo poczekać.

Część ubrań Viktor wyjmował na stertę do oddania jako już niemodne, a część przesuwał na bok, by stworzyć dla przyszłego współlokatora wolne miejsce, podśpiewując pod nosem niby rasowa gosposia. Kto by pomyślał, że taki chodzący ideał i prawie że artysta jak Nikiforov znajdzie przyjemność w przeglądaniu fatałaszków dla kogoś innego? W końcu rosyjskich poetów recytował z pamięci, znał sławnych projektantów, a znani projektanci znali jego, opanował biegle angielski oraz francuski, jedzenia pałeczkami nauczył się przypadkiem podczas kolacji w chińskiej knajpce, nawet zdał prawo jazdy za pierwszym razem i to bez konieczności wręczenia łapówki... Słowem - człowiek renesansu.

Tylko co z tego, skoro czas nie był z gumy, naturalnie przekładając się na to, że wszechstronnie uzdolniony Viktor miał empatię na poziomie minus trzysta (nieznanych jednostek, to fakt, ale nic, co sięgało poziomu minus trzysta, nie mogło być powodem do dumy), a "przyjaźń" stanowiła dla niego jedynie hasło z encyklopedii, znajdujące się gdzieś między "przyimkiem" a "przyjęciem". Nigdy szczególnie nie ciągnęło go do innych ludzi. Owszem, traktował wszystkich uprzejmie, normalnie Nikiforov-do-rany-przyłóż, ale jednocześnie nie przywiązywał się do nikogo w szczególny sposób. Nawet nie to, że był fałszywy. Po prostu był miły. W całej rozciągłości, obrzydliwie wręcz miły.

Wszystko, co wiązało się z kontaktem z innym człowiekiem, już na starcie miało dla Viktora ważność drugorzędną - taniec towarzyski był przydatny jedynie jako baza pod choreografię, na obczyźnie zachowywał się jak pierwszorzędny dziki turysta, a gotowanie stanowiło dla niego sztukę tak zapomnianą jak budowanie piramid. No, to ostatnie to może nie było tak naprawdę związane z innymi ludźmi, ale ponieważ nie miał się dla kogo starać, to zawsze jadał na mieście i w efekcie...

Właśnie, gotowanie!

Viktor przypomniał sobie o lodówce, za drzwiami której wciąż kryły się martwe ciałka kupionych w przypływie weny krewetek. A gdyby tak przygotował dla Yuuriego paellę, jak tę, którą jedli podczas wolnego popołudnia w Barcelonie? Mężczyzna przerwał przeglądanie ubrań i naprędce wystukał w komórce odpowiednią frazę, szukając jak najdokładniej przedstawionego przepisu na hiszpańskie danie. Tak, ten wyglądał zachęcająco, a na dodatek opatrzony był zdjęciami z każdego etapu. Musiał wypróbować go jutro z rana, zanim trzeba będzie odmeldować się na zbiórce do wyjazdu do Jekaterynburga.

Pięciokrotny mistrz i żywa legenda uśmiechnęła się do fotografii gotowej paelli. Nie miał się dla kogo starać, tak? Pieśń przeszłości. Absolutnie nieaktualna sprawa. Viktor oszalał na punkcie jednego konkretnego człowieka, w pośpiechu szlifując wszystkie umiejętności interpersonalne i nadganiając każdy ważniejszy punkt na długiej liście zwanej Związkiem. Właśnie dlatego zapełnianie każdego dnia nawet z pozoru bezsensownymi zadaniami jak przeglądanie szafy czy pichcenie wymyślnych dań wydawało mu się bardziej odprężające niż snucie się bez celu, ładu i składu. Bo wreszcie miał dla kogo się starać.

Tymczasem przeszukiwanie odmętów Internetu przerwała sama komórka. Telefon zadrżał pod wpływem ustawionego alarmu, a z głośnika dobył się ustawiony na dzwonek wesoły szczek Makkachina, który chociaż w ten sposób rekompensował brak realnego pupila. To już. To już! Viktor odłożył na łóżko naręcze ubrań, po czym podszedł do stolika nocnego, gdzie czekał na niego wstrzymany laptop. Jedną ręką włączył rozruch komputera, a drugą wybrał na telefonie  znany także na pamięć numer i puścił głuchego, czekając, aż przy uchu usłyszał sygnał. Po trzecim łyżwiarz się rozłączył i odłożył komórkę na bok, całą swoją uwagę skupiając na Skypie. Czekał.

Po chwili rozbrzmiało charakterystyczne plumkanie, a Viktor czym prędzej zaakceptował połączenie. Spotkanie o północy jakby rodem z bajki o Kopciuszku nie miało w tym przypadku przykrego zakończenia. Wręcz przeciwnie - wraz z nadejściem godziny zero Śpiący Królewicz budził się ze snu, by spotkać się ze swym ukochanym, a dzięki dobrodziejstwu Internetu dystans między dwoma odległymi miastami skracał się na chociaż tę krótką rozmowę. Znów mogli być razem. I dlatego gdy po zaledwie dwóch sekundach na ekranie pojawił się obraz rozmówcy, twarz Rosjanina niemal natychmiast zajaśniała w uśmiechu, a oczy rozszerzyły się na widok znajomej sylwetki... Nie, nie znajomej.

Absolutnie ukochanej.

\- Yuuri!

 

Dystans: 7338 kilometrów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> ...Viktor nie ma ze mną łatwo, co nie? Nie martwcie się - to stan przejściowy.
> 
> Rozdział nie jest aż tak długi, bo to jeden wielki monolog narratorski ku czci samotności Viktora. No cóż - wyłazi z niego straszny melancholik, kiedy jest sam, co mieliśmy okazję zaobserwować czy to na plaży w Barcy, czy w przebitkach z rozstania na Rostelecomie. Tutaj sprawę trochę ułatwia fakt, że to już któryś dzień z kolei, więc się biedna chłopina odrobinę oswoiła. Poza tym musi się skupić na przygotowaniach (przeraźliwie krótkich, ale przecież to Viktor, russian biggest se... znaczy, skating machine) i codziennie może liczyć na kontakt z Yuurim. Ale oczywiście nie zawsze jest tak miło.
> 
> 7338 kilometrów to faktyczna odległość między Hasetsu (Karatsu) a Petersburgiem. Dużo. Bardzo dużo. Przeraźliwie dużo. I niesamowicie smutno.
> 
> Jeśli Viktor nie miałby w zanadrzu jakiś programów odkąd zaczął trenować Yuuriego, to jego decyzja o powrocie na narodowe byłaby jedną wielką inwalidą... Znaczy, i tak jest, ale przynajmniej nie byłaby fabularnym idiotyzmem i strzałem w kolano. Na szczęście Viktor sam sobie jest choreografem, całkiem twórczym zresztą, więc jeszcze da się to uratować.
> 
> Nawiązania, nawiązania ewryłer. Ten rozdział to jeden wielki hołd ku czci nawiązań (Viktor nawet się nie spodziewa, ile z jego wyobrażeń w takiej czy innej formie się spełni). Paella to plan na pewną kolację z wieczora "Tylko w twoich ramionach", koszula to już koncept z poranka tego samego fika, pan Puszkin oraz koc przewijają się regularnie przez wszystkie drobniejsze nawiązania z "Codzienności", a kryształowy wazon przydał się póki co w "Teorii bliskości" oraz "Różach"... A parę rzeczy wciąż jeszcze czeka na swoją kolej do zabłyśnięcia... UFFF. Macie ze mną przechlapane.
> 
> A w kolejnym rozdziale... ciąg dalszy rozmowy! No chyba nie myśleliście, że pozostawię was z aż takim niedokończonym polsatem? ;) Oczywiście spojrzymy na tę rozłąkę ze strony Yuuriego, który jest w o tyle korzystniejszej sytuacji, bo ma ze sobą całą rodzinkę, znajomych oraz Makkachina. Ale czy na pewno ma lepiej? Może im więcej osób znajduje się dookoła niego, tym bardziej jest samotny...?


	4. Tam, gdzie jestem samotny

***

Kawałek globu dalej miłość przy współudziale apatii zbierała wcale ładne żniwo w postaci worków pod oczami oraz długich, pełnych nostalgii westchnień.

Yuuri - ten sam Yuuri, który z pobudkami miał więcej niż problem, nie, one były jego piętą Achillesową, jego ostatecznym bossem, osobistą apokalipsą - o godzinie 5:40 już nie spał. Nie była to jednak ani zasługa Mistrzostw Japonii, bo te odbywały się dopiero za trzy dni, ani też żadnego skutecznego budzika. Yuuri nie mógł już spać, ponieważ wiedział, że nadchodziła rzadka okazja do porozmawiania z Viktorem.

Po wyjeździe ukochanego do Petersburga zegar biologiczny Katsukiego dość nagle i boleśnie zaczął odczuwać rozłąkę, serwując mu na dzień dobry problemy ze snem, zespół niespokojnych nóg, syndrom suchych oczu... A nawet lekkie omamy, szczególnie gdy wpadający na jakiś pomysł Japończyk robił dwa kroki w stronę sąsiedniego pokoju i już-już otwierał usta, żeby zawołać "Viktor!", kiedy uświadamiał sobie, że jego tutaj nie było. Wtedy Yuuri zatrzymywał się w rozkroku i stał tak, rozczarowany, zagubiony w sypialni cztery na trzy metry, dopóki nie odnajdywał go Makkachin i wilgotnym nosem nie smyrał po dłoni, sprowadzając człowieka z powrotem na ziemię. Nie pierwszy raz łyżwiarz odczuwał dysonans ze światem, ale po raz pierwszy umiał go nazwać po imieniu. Tęsknił. Jak cholera. Jak jasna, bolesna cholera.

Właśnie dlatego Yuuri, chociaż miał święte prawo odpoczywać przed intensywnym dniem wypełnionym ćwiczeniami z Nishigorim, o absurdalnej godzinie 5:42 nie mógł zmrużyć oka. Przewracał się z boku na bok, nie wiedząc czy to już dobra pora żeby założyć okulary, czy jeszcze zdrzemnąć się choć na chwilkę. Nie chciał wyglądać przed Viktorem-trenerem jak pierwszorzędnie naćpany zawodnik. A Viktorowi-narzeczonemu nie chciał pokazać, jak niesamowicie było mu smutno.

I jak bardzo pożerał go lęk.

To, że denerwował się przed zawodami, nie stanowiło w sumie żadnej nowości. W końcu ten przykry stan towarzyszył mu właściwie przez większość życia, tak jak istniało brzydkie znamię lub krzywo wrastający paznokieć. Ale ostatnio strach wydawał się inny, jakby... bardziej dojmujący. Zabierał wszystkie siły i oplatał go od wewnątrz, poczynając od kruchego, szklanego serca. Powód mógł być tylko jeden - tak bolała samotność i to tylko tego rodzaju, jaką człowiek odkrywał dopiero po tym, gdy raz zasmakował bliskości. Od kiedy nie miał przy sobie ukochanego, Yuuriemu nagle zaczęło się zdawać się, że ostatni rok był tylko pięknym, bezsensownym snem. Im bardziej kochał Viktora, tym bardziej bał się go stracić. Pustka pozostawiona przez tak wielkie uczucie wydawała się niewyobrażalna już od samego myślenia, a co dopiero poradzenia sobie z nią.

Po wykonaniu na materacu chyba piętnastego z kolei piruetu Yuuri stwierdził, że żadnych punktów za te ewolucje raczej nie dostanie, a gdyby jakimś cudem miał zasnąć podczas równie intensywnego wiercenia się, to musiałby chyba cierpieć na ciężką odmianę narkolepsji. Po kolejnej minucie bezsensownego szamotania się w wygniecionej pościeli wreszcie odrzucił kołdrę z nóg. Katsuki wstał, złapał nieodłączną na czas separacji komórkę, po czym podreptał w jedyne miejsce, gdzie odnajdywał choć namiastkę spokoju. Do pokoju Viktora.

Wyszedł na korytarz, zrobił cztery solidne, zdecydowane kroki, po czym złapał za ramę i rozsunął tradycyjne japońskie drzwi na oścież. Dziwił się, że Viktor nigdy się na to nie skarżył - w końcu nie miał przez to absolutnie żadnej prywatności. Ale pewnie nigdy nie chciał mieć. Viktor cały czas w duchu liczył, że spragniony ciepła Yuuri kiedyś niepostrzeżenie wśliźnie się do sypialni, położy się obok niego i wtuli w chętną, wiecznie nagą i gotową na pieszczoty pierś. Przeliczył się. Och, jak bardzo się przeliczył... Po dziewięciomiesięcznej bitwie na przetrzymanie to Nikiforov na dwie noce skończył w łóżku Katsukiego, a szerokie rosyjskie łoże ostatecznie nigdy nie doczekało się dwójki ludzkich lokatorów.

A teraz Viktor nawet nie wiedział, że kiedy on ciężko ćwiczył w Petersburgu, koza wreszcie przyszła do woza. Do wielkiego, pustego woza. Yuuri zlustrował wzrokiem na wpół wyczyszczone pomieszczenie, z którego zostały wyniesione niemal wszystkie drobne graty świadczące o niedawnym pobycie trenera. Pnącza strachu oplatające wnętrzności Yuuriego zacisnęły się mocniej na ten widok. No właśnie. Nie było tu już ani książek, ani lamp, o które Viktor z takim zacięciem kiedyś się upraszał, ani pamiętnego marmurowego popiersia nieznanego autorstwa ni pochodzenia, ani matrioszek, w których Katsuki-niepoprawny-fan rozpoznał prezent z pewnych mistrzostw Europy. Wszelkie ślady bytności Viktora Nikiforova zostały niemal całkowicie zatarte na osobiste życzenie samego zainteresowanego. Swoją decyzję uzasadnił stwierdzeniem, że lepiej wysłać bibeloty teraz, bo po narodowych wpadnie już tylko po to, aby złapać w ramiona ukochanego i unieść go wprost do Petersburga. A do tego musiał mieć absolutnie wolne miejsce na rękach. Yuuri uśmiechnął się słabo, jakby trochę z musu. Nie wiedział, czy tej wypowiedzi też sobie nie wymyślił, a konieczność wcześniejszego nadania rzeczy do Rosji nie była tak naprawdę sennym majakiem, jaki stworzyła zepsuta wyobraźnia.

Katsuki przeszedł przez bankietowy pokój i wsunął się pod cienkie beżowe prześcieradło, przyciskając głowę do wciąż pachnącej Viktorem poduszki. Przymknął oczy, gdy skołatane samotnością serce uspokoiło się nieco i wyczerpany zapadł w coś na kształt snu na jawie. Odległy, nieco wywietrzały aromat znajomego szamponu do włosów mile połechtał łyżwiarza w nos. Przynajmniej tyle jeszcze utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, że ukochany idol naprawdę tu był, mieszkał, spał, jadł, trenował i kochał...

...znaczy - kąpał.

Miał na myśli "kąpał".

Tak, kąpał się.

Yuuri westchnął, przekręcając głowę w taki sposób, że schował twarz w wygniecioną od regularnego przytulania poduszkę. Kogo chciał oszukać. Na pewno tylko on kochał w ten szaleńczy, pozbawiony granic sposób, który wywoływał wizje minionych chwil i dopisywał do nich ciąg dalszy znacznie wykraczający poza zdrowy rozsądek. Tylko on chciał powtórzyć wyjście na festiwal, ale tym razem poprawnie, w yukatach, by móc całą noc obserwować ten uroczy, przypominający serce uśmiech na twarzy towarzysza. Tylko on wciąż liczył na ponowny spacer na podobieństwo tego w Barcelonie, gdzieś, gdziekolwiek, byle obok, byle razem. I tylko on pragnął wciąż ćwiczyć wspólny występ do gali, usprawiedliwiając przed samym sobą, że chodziło wyłącznie o technikę, a nie o godziny wypełnione śmiechem i nieudanymi próbami. Że te upadki, podczas których lądowali na sobie nawzajem, chroniąc głowy i przepraszając pocałunkami, tak naprawdę nic nie znaczyły.

Brzęczenie komórki wyrwało na wpół śpiącego mężczyznę z dalszych przyprawionych melancholią myśli. Pospiesznie chwycił komórkę i zerknął na wyświetlaną fotografię, aby upewnić się co do prawdziwości połączenia. Był tam - oświetlany przez poranne słońce, łagodnie uśmiechający się Viktor. Miał lekko pytające spojrzenie, bo w tamtym momencie zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu Japończyk wyglądał na tak szczęśliwego, robiąc mu zwykłe zdjęcie. Nie wiedział, że to wcale nie było "zwykłe zdjęcie", ale pamiątka, która należała tylko i wyłącznie do Yuuriego. Fotografia przypominała mu o ukochanym, kiedy ten mógł wesprzeć Katsukiego jedynie głosem. Widok jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Zupełnie nieznana normalnym ludziom prywatna strona utytułowanego idola. Skradziony na własność moment niczym zamknięta w szklanej kuli, obsypana śniegiem chatka.

Jego Viktor.

Zapatrzył się w te znajome sześć liter, wiszące między przyciskami odbierania a zdjęciem osoby dzwoniącej. A jednak istniało coś poza jego głową, coś namacalnego, czekającego na niego, być może nawet tęskniącego tak bardzo jak on.

Po kilku chwilach połączenie zniknęło wraz z gasnącym ekranem, a Yuuri drgnął, uświadamiając sobie, że najmilsze dopiero na niego czekało. Wyskoczył z wygrzanego łóżka i pobiegł z powrotem do swojego pokoju, by po kilkunastu trwających wieczność sekundach uruchomić Skype'a. Wybrał z krótkiej listy odpowiednie imię i kliknięciem rozpoczął połączenie wideo. Sięgnął po leżące na biurku okulary, po czym skupił wzrok na ekranie, czując narastającą radość. Nareszcie.

Szara grzywka zafalowała radośnie, kiedy jej właściciel uzyskał obraz i zobaczył na swoim laptopie pochylającego się w stronę kamerki mężczyznę.

\- Yuuri! - dobyło się z głośników, na co po japońskiej stronie globu Katsukiemu od razu ubyło pięć kilo zmartwień. W zamian uzyskał jedno, ale za to jakże cenne wspomnienie do kolekcji.

\- Viktor. - Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy spostrzegł, że pierwsze co zrobili w ramach powitania to zawołali się nawzajem. W końcu tego brakowało im najbardziej: dźwięku swojego imienia w ustach ukochanego.

Przygnębienie jakby gdzieś uleciało, a ciężar uciskający serce znacznie zelżał, kiedy Yuuri widział przed sobą znajome błękitne oczy, delikatnie zaczerwieniony nos, cienkie brwi, wygięte w przyjazny łuk wargi... Przynajmniej na ten krótki moment znów było po staremu. Czy, będąc zupełnie szczerym, na pół godziny, jak ustalili w przypływie opamiętania, gdy pierwszego dnia rozłąki Mari z pomocą niezastąpionej ścierki wygoniła Yuuriego na trening, a Viktor okupił prawie trzygodzinne pochylanie się nad laptopem zesztywniałym karkiem. W sprzyjających warunkach potrafili gawędzić o wiele, wiele dłużej, nie mówiąc już o stanie tak awaryjnym jak półtoratygodniowa rozłąka. A po prostu gapić się na siebie mogli dosłownie całe dnie.

Ale rozkazy z góry były rozkazami z góry i nie dało się z nimi dyskutować. Po wymownych spojrzeniach Nishigoriego, łypiącego złym okiem na Yuuriego po czterech z rzędu zawalonych salchowach oraz krzykach Yakova, gdy Viktor robił tak krzywe piruety "jakby mu się mózg przebiegunowywał", przystali na pakt o nieprzesiadywaniu na Skypie dłużej niż trzydzieści minut. Problem stanowiły również różnice w strefach czasowych oraz fakt, że ich grafiki były obecnie tak mocno napięte, że nawet kiedy jeden miał przerwę na obiad i mógłby spokojnie zadzwonić, drugi w tym samym czasie najprawdopodobniej spał albo trenował. Stwierdzili, że najbardziej stabilnym punktem w ciągu doby był moment, gdy u jednego panowała północ, a u drugiego wstawał blady świt, więc cierpliwie czekali z limitem pogaduch na tę właśnie chwilę. W duchu uważali jednak taki stan rzeczy za straszliwą niesprawiedliwość, co Mari ostatecznie skwitowała stwierdzeniem, że przecież co ich nie zabije, to wzmocni.

A jak kocha, to poczeka.

\- Nie chciałbym niszczyć nastroju, ale wyglądasz okropnie - zauważył Viktor, kiedy wreszcie zdecydował się przerwać romantyczną ciszę trwającą dobre pół minuty, po czym mrugnął. - Jakby jakiś niedźwiedź złapał cię za nogę i siłą wywlekł z łóżka.

\- Hahaha. Po ataku niedźwiedzia, szczególnie takiego z Hokkaido, prędzej pożegnałbym się z nogą niż z urodą. A przy okazji z karierą łyżwiarską - odparł Yuuri, próbując wygładzić rozczochraną grzywę. - Myślałem, że przyjmujesz interesantów bez ubrania się na galowo? - zripostował, zerkając wymownie na zieloną yukatę.

\- Zdecydowanie bardziej wolę cię w takim stanie. Zresztą, gdybyś założył ten błękitny wybryk natury, to żaden garnitur od Louisa Vitton by już nie pomógł... - zaśmiał się Viktor. - Normalnie ostatni krzyk mody. I pierwszy rozpaczy.

\- Ej, to mój najlepszy krawat! - zauważył z przekąsem Katsuki. Rosjanin westchnął ciężko, jakby przytłoczyła go powaga informacji, co ukochany uważał za "najlepsze". Aż bał się wypytywać o te "najgorsze". - Zupełnie nie rozumiem, o co ci z nim chodzi.

\- Traumatyczne wspomnienia - rzucił w iście telegraficznym skrócie, a potem przybliżył w stronę kamery niczym gliniarz na przesłuchaniu. - A teraz przyznaj się... Gdzie go schowałeś?

Yuuri uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Tym jednym razem odległość miała swoje plusy.

\- Grasz złego czy dobrego policjanta? - zapytał, kładąc głowę na opartej o blat biurka ręce.

\- A jakiego wolisz?

\- Viktor, nie odpowiadaj pytaniem na pytanie. - Yuuri przez chwilę stukał palcem wskazującym w policzek, zastanawiając się teatralnie. - W sumie może być zły. Nigdy cię takiego nie widziałem. Nie licząc... no.

\- Proszę bardzo - Viktor odkaszlnął, a potem uniósł dłoń ułożoną w prowizoryczny pistolet i zmodulowanym do dolnych rejestrów głosem wychrypiał: - Mów, gdzie krawat.

Yuuri zaczął się śmiać. I to jak cudownie głośno się śmiał! Gdyby nie to, że szybko przypomniał sobie o pozostałych domownikach i czym prędzej zasłonił sobie usta, jego głos mógłby wprawić w drżenie całe biurko. Co chwila zerkał w ekran laptopa, wprost na zachowującego powagę Viktora, to znów wybuchał nowym paroksyzmem chichotu, aż zaczęły go boleć mięśnie między żebrami, a Makkachin przyszedł skontrolować, co dolega jego drugiemu pańciowi. Yuuriemu wydawało się, że minęły całe wieki, od kiedy ostatnim razem tak się cieszył, ale nawet nie podejrzewał, że prawda była zdecydowanie mniej okazała i bardziej trywialna. Bo tak naprawdę... upłynęły zaledwie cztery dni.

Gdy wreszcie głupawka minęła, Yuuri rozłożył ręce na boki, trochę jakby w geście poddania się, a trochę wzruszenia ramionami na tę parodię filmów gangsterskich.

\- Jest w dolnej szufladzie komody... - wydusił z siebie.

\- _Spasiba_ \- oznajmił Viktor swoim normalnym, radosnym głosem. - Jak tylko wrócę z narodowych, to wezmę podpałkę do grilla i komisyjnie spalę twój krawat na oczach wszystkich w Yu-

\- ...ale jutro już nie będzie - dokończył Katsuki z niewinnym uśmiechem, układając głowę na splecionych dłoniach.

\- Yuuuri! - jęknął przeciągle, na co Japończyk parsknął raz jeszcze.

\- Tak szybko go nie dorwie... - Yuuri machnął uspokajająco ręką, ale szybko przerwał, bo zasłonił usta dłonią i ziewnął tak potężnie, że aż łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Potem odetchnął głębiej i sięgnął palcem pod okulary, aby otrzeć wilgotne rzęsy. - Och, przepraszam.

Mina wyraźnie zrzedła Viktorowi, a w zamian na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas zatroskanego trenera.

\- No tak, obudziłem cię... - zauważył, ale Yuuri natychmiast potrząsnął głową.

\- Nie obudziłeś - zaprzeczył i po chwili wahania wreszcie zdradził: - Czekałem. Codziennie czekam.

"Uhm" mruknął Viktor, próbując powstrzymać delikatny, nieco niepewny uśmiech roztkliwienia. Wymowne milczenie przeciągało się, a beztroski nastrój powoli wygasał wraz z bezlitośnie mijającym czasem.

Wszystkie dzielące ich kilometry niewzruszenie trwały na swym posterunku rzeczywistości. Nie trzeba było zamykać kochających się łyżwiarzy w więziennych celach ani nawet wysyłać na drugi kraniec świata, żeby odczuli ból prawie tak dotkliwy jak fizyczna kara. A może nawet gorszy, bo rany z czasem się goiły, podczas gdy każda sekunda wydawała się dla duszy wiecznością. Brak możliwości dotknięcia siebie nawzajem była najgorszą rzeczą, jaka mogła się przytrafić ludziom, którzy zaczęli traktować siebie nawzajem jako niezbędny element życia. Muśnięcie dłoni zamiast powitania, pocałunek w policzek jak poranna kawa, objęcie ramionami w nagrodę za udany skok, trącenie nosem jako upomnienie, broda oparta na ramieniu podczas oglądania telewizji, ręce zaplecione w pasie przy marudzeniu... Każda czynność miała swój wypracowany w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy ceremoniał, którego z zaangażowaniem przestrzegali, a nawet rozwijali, dodając do długiej listy kolejne punkty, dla których mogli się dotknąć lub sekundę dłużej zastygnąć w objęciach. A teraz ktoś im to wszystko odebrał, nakazując żyć, nie, dawać z siebie wszystko. I dawali - na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent. Sto mogli wyłącznie razem.

\- Jutro... Znaczy, dziś wyjeżdżamy do Jekaterynburga - oznajmił w końcu Viktor, znów przybierając ten swój spokojny, profesjonalny wyraz twarzy zaprawionego w kontaktach z mediami idola. Ale na Yuurim nie robiło to już żadnego wrażenia. Zamiast grzecznie przytaknąć, Japończyk nagle zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na partnera z wyraźnym wyrzutem.

\- Viktor! Jeszcze przed chwilą zamartwiałeś się o moją pobudkę, a to ty musisz odpocząć! - Katsuki zrobił tak gwałtowny ruch ręką jakby chciał się rozłączyć, ale Rosjanin niemal natychmiast go powstrzymał.

\- Nie, nie, spokojnie! - Wyciągnął dłoń, jakby próbował chwycić Yuuriego za nadgarstek, ale cztery centymetry przed ekranem spostrzegł, że od ukochanego nie dzieliła go plastikowa płytka, ale cała szerokość Azji. - Dziś mieliśmy dłuższy trening, dlatego jutro wstaję później. Zresztą, to tylko trochę ponad dwie godzinki lotu. Żaden problem - wyjaśnił.

Yuuri nie wydawał się uspokojony tym zapewnieniem.

\- Dużo ostatnio latałeś - przypomniał, wycofując rękę, by wraz z drugą spleść ją na wysokości brzucha.

\- Ale ja się wysypiam. W porównaniu do niektórych. No wiesz. Cup of China. Przed dowolnymi. - Viktor mrugnął wymownie, na co Japończyk westchnął z wyraźnym ubolewaniem.

\- Jeśli tylko nie leżałbyś na mnie plackiem, to może dałbym radę... - mruknął, chyba bardziej do siebie niż do rozmówcy, a potem przechylił głowę w bok. - Dobra, remis. Zostawmy już to nieszczęsne spanie. Dobrze się odżywiasz?

\- Oczywiście - odparł radośnie Viktor, ale zbyt szybka odpowiedź i tak zwróciła uwagę Yuuriego.

\- No to co jadłeś na kolację? - padło pytanie.

\- Krewetki... - zaczął Viktor i nagle zawiesił głos. Yuuri zwęszył podstęp. Przecież to nie brzmiało jak nazwa pożywnego dania.

\- Same? - dociekał, błyskając okularami, kiedy pochylił się nieco w stronę laptopa.

\- Ej. Myślałem, że to ja tu gram złego policjanta! - zażartował Viktor, jakby chciał dać sobie kilka sekund dodatkowych do namysłu. - Nie, nie same. Z warzywami. Tak sobie pytasz czy chcesz wydusić ze mnie przepis?

\- Nie... Tak tylko - ustąpił wreszcie Yuuri, uciekając wzrokiem w stronę kaktusa, który dzielnie żył mimo regularnego zapominania o nim. - Po prostu pomyślałem, że pewnie tęsknisz za... za katsudonami.

Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, a Yuuri tylko westchnął, pojmując, że przegrał ten pojedynek na spytki. Pauza w zdaniu była zdecydowanie zbyt długa i wymowna, żeby obaj jej nie dostrzegli. Faktycznie, to nie o to słowo zaczynające się na "katsu" chciał zapytać. Tak naprawdę pragnął wiedzieć, czy mężczyzna też czuł się źle bez niego, czy również tracił apetyt, czy z trudem zasypiał, czy miewał niepokojące myśli, czy wydawało mu się że to wszystko jest bez se-

\- Owszem, tęsknię - przyznał wreszcie Viktor, patrząc ciepło na Yuuriego. - Szczególnie za takim jednym konkretnym, najseksowniejszym katsudonem na caaałym świecie.

Nie podziałało. Japończyk, zamiast odeprzeć żarcik jakimś głośnym "no wiesz?" albo "bardzo śmieszne", jedynie skinął głową na znak zrozumienia czy raczej... obojętności.

\- Yuuri? - Viktor zmrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec coś więcej w nieco rozpikselowanym obrazie komunikatora. - Coś nie tak?

Jednak Yuuri wciąż milczał jak zaklęty, walcząc z samym sobą. Ukradkiem spoglądał na narzeczonego, na jego błyszczące, błękitne oczy, rześki uśmiech, wilgotne, jasnoszare włosy. Jednocześnie czuł, że był poddawany równie bacznej obserwacji, kiedy Rosjanin wpatrywał się w niego, w jego rozczochrane włosy, nieco spadające z pochylonej głowy okulary, lekko podkrążone oczy, zgarbioną sylwetkę. Tak, różnica była kolosalna. I to też przerażało Yuuriego.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, co go trapiło, a na pewno nic, co utrudniałoby sprawy jeszcze bardziej. Przecież wiedzieli. Rozumieli, że dla każdego z nich ostatnie dni nie były przyjemnym spacerkiem, tylko czasem wytężonej pracy i mentalnego skupienia na najwyższym poziomie. Nie trzeba było jeszcze strzępić języka na jakieś niepotrzebne wyznania.

Nie trzeba było. Naprawdę. Nie trzeba.

\- ...wszystko - wyrwało się Yuuriemu, kiedy wbijał wzrok w poznaczone przez rysik ołówka biurko. Mężczyzna zacisnął usta, jakby jeszcze przez chwilę siłą próbował powstrzymać cisnące się na język słowa, ale fizyczne bariery nic nie znaczyły wobec potoku emocji. - Wszystko jest nie tak od kiedy ciebie tu nie ma. Viktor, to boli.

Ukryte pod blatem dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Nie zamierzał płakać. Chciał sprostać oczekiwaniom Viktora, być silny nie tylko tam w środku, ale i na zewnątrz.

\- Pewnie ciebie to tak nie rusza... Pewnie wcale nie rusza, bo masz się czym zająć... W końcu Mistrzostwa Rosji to nie przelewki, Yurio jest świetny, Georgi też na pewno nie odpuszcza... - starał się sformułować myśli, ale wciąż nie przychodziło mu to łatwo. Jeden fałszywy ruch i czekała ich powtórka z Barcelony.

Yuuri wziął głębszy oddech i spojrzał znów w stronę ekranu. Podbródek drgnął mu wyraźnie, kiedy zobaczył patrzącego na niego partnera, który nic nie mówił, tylko czekał, marszcząc brwi w wyrazie niemego niezrozumienia, trwogi, chęci przytulenia, ubolewania i miliona innych uczuć. W tym momencie hamulce Katsukiego puściły.

\- Viktor, ja tu głupieję - wyrzucił z siebie. - Przez cały czas mam wrażenie, że coś mi się uroiło, że nigdy tu nie przyjechałeś, a ja staram się dla nikogo. Jestem jednym kłębkiem paranoi. Tylko teraz to już nie chodzi tylko o łyżwiarstwo, ale o ciebie. Cokolwiek robię, zastanawiam się, co byś powiedział albo jak byś mi doradził. A kiedy nie umiem sobie wyobrazić, wpadam w panikę. Nie wiem już, czy chcę to wszystko posłać do diabła i lecieć do Rosji, czy dać z siebie wszystko, żebyś był dumny... Nie, ja chcę, żebyś był dumny! Nie zniosę kolejnej porażki! Nie...!

Zdusił w sobie jedynie chęć dokończenia zdania, wykrzykując w myślach "Nie chcę przegrać, bo w końcu kiedyś stracisz cierpliwość i mnie zostawisz!". Oddychał ciężko, prawie astmatycznie. Czuł zarazem ulgę spowodowaną podzieleniem się obawami, jak i strach, że wszystko zniszczył swoją niedojrzałością oraz bezsensownym wywlekaniem lęków. To nie tak miało wyglądać. Mieli cieszyć się tym porankiem, mieli naładować akumulatory na cały dzień, mieli...

\- Yuuri. - Viktor cichym, ale zdecydowanym tonem zwrócił się do ukochanego. - Nosisz obrączkę, prawda?

Katsuki spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na Viktora i natychmiast wyciągnął do kamery prawą rękę, aby pokazać błyskającą na niej ozdobę.

\- Dlaczego miałbym tego nie robić? - zapytał Yuuri, ale Rosjanin to zignorował.

\- Dobrze - przytaknął jedynie. - Więc zróbmy w ten sposób: za każdym razem kiedy poczujesz się nieswojo, spójrz na obrączkę. Upewnij się, że wciąż tam jest. Pocałuj ją.

Yuuri drgnął, niepewny jaki był cel tego nietypowego polecenia. Znaczy, bo to nie tak, że miałoby mu to sprawić jakąś przykrość... Wręcz przeciwnie - obrączka stanowiła jego najcenniejszy skarb, ba, gapił się w nią tak często, że od jej głupiego błyszczenia się powinien już do reszty oślepnąć. Ale jakkolwiek piękna nie była, wciąż nie mogła mu zastąpić prawdziwego Viktora. Mimo to zaintrygowany Yuuri powoli skinął głową, czekając, aż mężczyzna zdradzi coś więcej.

Szara grzywka zafalowała, kiedy zadowolony z efektu Viktor nachylił się nieco bardziej nad komputerem.

\- Licz wszystkie te razy. Jeśli chcesz, zapisuj. Ale nie wstydź się i nie oszukuj, bo będę wiedział - poinstruował Rosjanin swoim spokojnym, głębokim głosem. - A kiedy za kilka dni wrócę do do domu i do mojego jedynego w swoim rodzaju mistrza Japonii, powiesz mi, ile razy było ci smutno. Wtedy porwę cię w ramiona i oddam ci każdy pocałunek, jaki złożyłeś na obrączce. Co do jednego, choćby miał być ich tysiąc - wyjaśnił, z uśmiechem obserwując, jak rumieniec speszenia wreszcie pokrywa policzki Yuuriego. - Niby obiecałem całować wyłącznie złoto, ale nie mówiłem, że obrączka jest objęta zakazem. I że muszę to robić bezpośrednio. Więc myślę, że jeśli tylko uznasz to za stosowne, to z chęcią wezmę pod uwagę taki aneks do umowy.

Katsuki naprawdę dzielnie starał się nie spaść z krzesła, ale przychodziło mu to z prawdziwym trudem, bo musiał jednocześnie ukrywać w rękach zaczerwienioną twarz, nie mogąc ani chwycić się za oparcie, ani podeprzeć o biurko.

\- Viktor, ty... Ty naprawdę nie umiesz w pocieszanie... - szepnął Yuuri, spoglądając ukradkiem spomiędzy rozsuniętych palców.

\- Nie? - zdziwił się rozmówca, unosząc wysoko brwi w najszczerszym zdumieniu . - Myślałem, że całowanie jest dobre na wszystko!

\- Nie jest. Znaczy, jest. Ale nie ze wszystkimi - plątał się Yuuri, na co Viktor zamruczał znacząco.

\- A ze mną? - zapytał Rosjanin.

\- Z tobą... jest - przyznał po dłuższej chwili wahania Katsuki, zerkając jednym okiem zza rozcapierzonej dłoni. - Bardzo jest.

Uśmiech w kształcie serca, który rozbłysł chwilę potem na ekranie wysłużonego japońskiego laptopa, roztopił doszczętnie oplatające serce Yuuriego ciernie wątpliwości i oświetlił wczesny poranek o wiele skuteczniej niż leniwe, grudniowe słońce.

Katsuki nie mógł być pewien, czy wieczorem znów nie dopadnie go kolejny atak rezygnacji, ale teraz wiedział jedno - nie był sam. Nigdy nie był i musiał w to uwierzyć na tak długo, aż znów nie zwątpi. Ale na to miał już sposób w postaci obrączki i obietnicy Viktora, który choć miał niesamowicie słabą głowę do tego typu spraw, to jednocześnie po przypomnieniu nigdy nie łamał raz danego słowa. A tego z pewnością nie będzie chciał złamać.

Po rosyjskiej stronie Internetu rozległo się oddalone brzęczenie, w którym Yuuri rozpoznał alarm kończącego się czasu. Więc jednak.

\- Tak bardzo nie w porę - westchnął Viktor, przelotnie zerkając na komórkę, a potem znów zwrócił się w stronę ekranu. - Dobrze, w takim razie... Teraz moja kolej na wielkie wyznania.

Odchrząknął, po czym wyraźnie spoważniał, a usta przybrały postać łagodnie wyginającego się w półuśmiechu łuku. Wyglądał trochę tak jak w czasie tego pamiętnego wieczora w Barcelonie, kiedy pod katedrą półsłówkami oraz wymownymi spojrzeniami zapewnili się o swojej miłości i wsparciu, a obrączkami, podświadomie lub nie, obiecali sobie w odległej przyszłości zrobić coś więcej. Coś znacznie więcej. Coś, czego Yuuri pewnie tak do końca nie dopuszczał do świadomości. Naiwnie tłumaczył samemu sobie, że owszem, pragnął spędzić resztę życia z Viktorem, ale złote krążki to był tylko taki symbol, coś bardziej na przyszłe szczęście, nie teraźniejsze.

Mylił się. Tak bardzo, bardzo się mylił.

\- Yuuri. - Viktor zwrócił się do narzeczonego, po czym zawiesił głos aż do momentu, gdy Japończyk wreszcie odsunął dłonie od policzków i spojrzał wprost w ekran. - Nie wiem jakich słów ode mnie oczekujesz. Nie wiem też, dlaczego sądzisz, że mnie to nie rusza. Nie pojmuję, jak mocno wierzysz w moją siłę, ale zupełnie nie masz racji. W każdym punkcie. Jestem tak bardzo niedoskonały, jak tylko można to sobie wyobrazić. Yuuri - powtórzył i wyraźnie zwiesił ramiona, na jedną krótką chwilę ukazując prawdziwego, słabego siebie. - Yuuri... Ja nie mogę bez ciebie żyć.

Dłonie Katsukiego, zamiast do twarzy, powędrowały w kierunku klatki piersiowej, jakby to jego serce pokrył teraz rumieniec zawstydzenia. Nie spodziewał się tego. Absolutnie.

\- Viktor, ja też... - zaczął, ale zaraz przerwał, widząc gest narzeczonego.

\- Ciii. - Rosjanin przytknął palec wskazujący do ust, na migi nakazując milczenie. Potem wyprostował się i uśmiechnął łagodnie do Yuuriego, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy usłyszał temat główny Katsukiego na Grand Prix czy spojrzał na podpisaną płytę z utworem do programu dowolnego. Jakby rozumiał. - Przecież wiem. Chyba powiedziałeś już absolutnie wszystko, co tylko się dało, żebym oszalał z miłości do ciebie. Nie zniosę ani jednego słowa więcej.

Gdy w powietrzu zawisło słowo "miłość", Yuuri poczuł niemal w każdym nerwie swojego ciała dziwny niepokój, coś na kształt mrowienia, drżenia, coś rozpierającego go od środka... A kiedy dziwny ni to szloch, ni to śmiech niemal wyrwał mu się z gardła, w końcu zrozumiał. Dopuścił do swojego mózgu to, co pragnął wiedzieć od momentu, kiedy tylko został sam. Co zawsze wiedział, bo kochał tego człowieka z szaleńczą wręcz ufnością. To nie było jednostronne. Nigdy nie było.

\- No dobrze, ale dosyć tych czułości. Czas się zbierać - zwrócił uwagę Viktor, unosząc do góry swoją komórkę, by przypomnieć o limicie czasu. Yuuri szybko pokiwał głową, a Rosjanin uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc żywszą reakcję ukochanego. - Obiecuję, że kiedy tylko dotrę do hotelu i się zakwaterujemy, wyślę ci obszernego mejla ze wszelkimi szczegółami. O tym, jak beznadziejny jest Jekaterynburg w porównaniu do Petersburga, dlaczego Yakov jest bardziej łysy niż zwykle, co zjadł na obiad Yurio i czemu to był barszcz, ile kilogramów cieni do powiek zabrał ze sobą Georgi oraz dlaczego muszę ukrywać się przed Milą w schowku na miotły, żeby zdać tę relację.

Bo bajecznie długiej i dowcipnej liście programowej Yuuri wreszcie się poddał i zaśmiał dźwięcznie na głos, na co Viktor też wyraźnie się rozpogodził.

\- No. Teraz jestem pewien, że będę miał piękne sny - stwierdził radośnie Nikiforov, kiedy chichot ucichł, a wzdychający Japończyk zbliżył się do ekranu, aby skorzystać z ostatnich chwil rozmowy i na zapas napatrzeć się na zadowolonego partnera. - W końcu twój uśmiech mógłby obłaskawiać jednorożce!

\- Jesteś głupi - stwierdził Katsuki, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. - Ale przyznaję, że twój uśmiech też jest niezgorszy. W kategorii fantastycznych rzeczy... Solidny, uroczy krasnal.

\- Yuuri!

\- Ale bardzo kochany krasnal - uzupełnił ze śmiechem, ale szybko spoważniał, wzdychając. - I wiesz, Viktor... Przepraszam za wszystko.

\- A ty jak zwykle przepraszasz... Może zacznij dziękować, co? Chyba nie jestem tylko od dzielenia się przyjemnościami? - Viktor mrugnął ostatni raz i pomachał ręką. - Nie przejmuj się tym i nie zapomnij do mnie pisać. To do jutra, Yuuri.

\- Do jutra, Viktor.

Kiedy się rozłączyli, Yuuri pozwolił sobie jeszcze na pół minuty bezwolnego wpatrywania się w sufit. Echo głosu ukochanego, nawet jeśli trochę zniekształcone przez niedoskonały komputerowy mikrofon, wciąż przyjemnie wibrowało mu w uszach.

Viktor nie mógł bez niego żyć. Naprawdę nie mógł.

Yuuri wreszcie wstał i pospiesznie przebrał się w treningowe ubrania, po czym naciągnął na wierzch ciepłą kurtkę. Wyłączył laptop, dając staruszkowi czas na zasłużony odpoczynek, a potem zarzucił na siebie lekko przetarty, oczekujący przy biurku plecak z łyżwami. Dzięki odbytej rozmowie zdecydowanie raźniejszym krokiem przeszedł przez cały korytarz i zbiegł na dół, podążając ku wyjściu z zajazdu. Dopinając na piersi ostatnie sprzączki, zgarnął z blatu przygotowane przez mamę śniadanie, a potem wsunął stopy w pozostawione przy wyjściu adidasy. Pożegnał się z pracującymi od wczesnych godzin porannych rodzicami i ruszył wraz z czekającym przy kontuarze Makkachinem na poranny bieg aż do Ice Castle.

Biegnący Japończyk spojrzał w granatowe niebo, wciąż ciemne z powodu późno wstającego, grudniowego słońca. Kolejny dzień. Kolejny dzień bez Viktora, który był również dniem, który przybliżał do ponownego spotkania z nim. Tak chciał myśleć.

Ledwie dostrzegalny błysk zwrócił uwagę Yuuriego. Łyżwiarz podniósł prawą rękę, przypatrując się obrączce, a potem zbliżył dłoń do twarzy i na próbę musnął ustami. Myśl, że za kilka dni w miejscu chłodnego metalu pojawi się Viktor, dziwnie zelektryzowała Katsukiego. Sapnął, odrywając wargi od ręki i przyspieszył kroku. Mimo to nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Szerokiego, pełnego radości uśmiechu, że Viktor już co najmniej jeden raz będzie musiał go pocałować.

Boże, jak on kochał tego wariata!

 

Dystans: 7338 kilometrów

...7337,9 kilometrów..

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Jesteśmy już za połową fika. W sumie szybko leci (choć pewnie chłopaki mają na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie).
> 
> Z tymi krawatami Yuuriego to jest niezła heca. Po poprawkach naniesionych w wersji DVD okazało się, że krawat z bankietu i krawat z wystąpienia przed GP, kiedy Yuuri przedstawia swój motyw główny, to NIE JEST ten sam. A szkoda, bo tyle fajnych teorii się na tym tle rodziło. Pozostańmy więc myślami przy wersji telewizyjnej i uznajmy, że to jednak ten sam pamiętny krawat. No a cała "trauma" Viktora polega nie na tym, że go Yuuri porwał do tańca, ale że po zbałamuceniu o nim zapomniał. XD
> 
> Potwierdzam - kiedy w Petersburgu jest północ, w Japonii jest 6:00 rano. Oczywiście żeby było zabawniej, Viktor lubi się kłaść wcześnie, a Yuuri późno się budzi, więc to tym dobitniej pokazuje, na ile za sobą tęsknią, skoro zaburza to ich cykl dobowy.
> 
> Właśnie w Jekaterynburgu odbywały się Mistrzostwa Rosji w 2015 roku (a to ten rok przyjęłam za wzór względem odbywania się zawodów, przynajmniej do Sylwestra).
> 
> No dobra, liczymy! Skoro cztery dni wcześniej Viktor wyjechał... Ach, wy nie wiecie, że wyruszył 17... Więc ten rozdział dzieje się 21 z rana. Rosyjskie zaczynają się 23, japońskie - 24 grudnia. Ajajaj, carramba.
> 
> No i dystans, ten sam co w poprzednim rozdziale, a jednak... troszkę mniejszy. Związane jest to również z ulokowaniem na mapie Yu-topii i Ice Castle - kiedy Yuuri biegnie na trening, robi to mniej więcej w kierunku północno-zachodnim, więc naprawdę zbliża się do Petersburga, nawet jeśli ostatecznie będzie to tylko kilometr albo półtora.
> 
> No, to tyle. W takim razie w następnej części widzimy się już... na Mistrzostwach!


	5. Gwiazdka pomyślności

***

Przypadek miał wyjątkowo ciekawe poczucie humoru, co udowodnił Viktorowi już nieraz w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Ćwierć biedy, gdy chodziło o znalezienie pod pewnym półtoraosobowym łóżkiem całej hałdy magazynów ze swoją podobizną, uchwyconą na niebagatelne czterysta osiemdziesiąt trzy sposoby, bo... W gruncie rzeczy odkrycie to było naprawdę urocze i rozbrajające. Pół biedy, gdy przedmiotem żarciku stał się pewien japoński łyżwiarz, który po Rostelecomie został przyłapany na słuchaniu duetowej wersji "Stammi vicino". W końcu zdarzenie to po kilku dniach wzmożonych rozmyślań, jednej rzuconej luźno propozycji podnoszenia, jednej nieśmiałej zgodzie oraz wielu, wielu próbach okraszonych śmiechem, upadkami, nerwami, rozmowami i pocałunkami zaowocowało przygotowaniem wspólnego programu na galę w Barcelonie. Tak, wszystkie takie sytuacje stanowiły małe, zabawne, upiększające życie przypadki, którym nie miał absolutnie nic przeciwko...

...ale tak parszywego dowcipu los nie miał okazji wypróbować chyba nigdy, kiedy okazało się, że oddaleni o dwa różne mistrzostwa Yuuri i Viktor będą jechać swoje programy dowolne zaledwie trzy godziny po sobie. Jak dziki traf już szalał, to szalał na całego.

Gdy w Sapporo powoli dobiegał końca jeden konkurs, w Jekaterynburgu rozpoczynał się drugi. Z tego powodu o 16:56 czasu lokalnego, w małej salce służącej za pokój przygotowawczy, Viktor zamknął się w swoim niewielkim, prywatnym uniwersum. Z dala od przytłumionego hałasu, od pisków, gwizdów, oklasków, komentarzy oraz całej gamy innych odgłosów wydawanych przez oglądających transmisję ludzi. Oddzielony ścianą od wszystkich tych rosyjskich sportowców oraz ich trenerów, którzy rzucali okiem na japońskie zmagania w przerwach na czyszczenie lodu czy występy mniej interesujących łyżwiarzy. W odseparowaniu od gęsto upakowanych na trybunach widzów, śledzących z wypiekami na twarzach rozpoczynające się występy solistów. Gdzieś, gdzie nie sięgało dziennikarskie oko kamery ni ucho mikrofonu... Dokładnie tam, w tej małej klitce nieopodal zapełnionych zawodnikami szatni, był zupełnie inny świat. Milczący, niezwykle ograniczony, krążący wokół jednej tylko gwiazdy. Gwiazdy, która choć jaśniała cudownie jak nigdy wcześniej, swym blaskiem obdarowując wszystkich dookoła, w tej chwili istniała tylko i wyłącznie dla niego.

Bardzo, bardzo malutki świat. Jednoosobowy.

Cichy i pozornie spokojny Viktor w skupieniu wpatrywał się w ekran swojego telefonu, na którym dzięki uprzejmości Nishigorich oglądał przez ich konto stream telewizji Fuji. Naraz drgnął niekontrolowanie, jednym uchem łowiąc muzykę oglądanego programu dowolnego Minamiego, który otwierał ostatnią grupę japońskich solistów, a drugim nasłuchując kroków łyżwiarzy, mających występować w pierwszej kolejności na zawodach w Jekaterynburgu. Choć Viktor mógł jeszcze trochę odpocząć przed swoim finałowym występem, stukot okrytych ochraniaczami płóz co chwila wyrywał go z zadumy. Jakby podświadomie oczekiwał, że w drzwiach zaraz zjawi się poddenerwowany Yuuri, który zapędzi go na halę, mówiąc, że to już kolej na "Yuri on ice". I faktycznie, ten moment niedługo miał nastąpić, ale po raz pierwszy bez rosyjskiego trenera u japońskiego boku. Wszystko dlatego, że tenże rosyjski trener musiał stawić czoła swojej własnej teraźniejszości.

A nie było to łatwe. W Kompleksie Kulturalno-Rozrywkowym Uralec, w którym rozgrywały się seniorskie Mistrzostwa Rosji w łyżwiarstwie figurowym, właśnie następowała kumulacja wszystkich nieprzyjemności, jakie mogły spać na głowę wielokrotnego złotego medalisty.

Po pierwsze - na tych zawodach ważyły się losy Viktora odnośnie dalszych startów jako reprezentanta kraju. Rosyjska Federacja Łyżwiarstwa Figurowego z niejakim wahaniem zgodziła się na jego powrót do konkursów, wyraźnie urażona akcją z nagłym rzuceniem zobowiązań, by trenować obcokrajowca. Niesmak sędziowskiego gremium wydawał się łagodzić fakt, że Viktor w pewnym stopniu przyczynił się do wygranej Jurija Plisetsky'ego, gdyż był odpowiedzialny za choreografię jego rekordowego programu krótkiego. Miał szczęście, że złoto Grand Prix wciąż pozostawało w rękach Rosjan. Sam nastolatek również wstawił się za starszym kolegą, informując, że powrót Nikiforova na zawody pozwoli mu nie tylko wciąż pobierać nauki od doświadczonego zawodnika, ale również da motywację do dalszego szlifowania umiejętności. Gadka Jurija wraz z pokorną miną samego zainteresowanego oraz kwiecistym monologiem Yakova nad poprawą dyscypliny podopiecznego okazało się przynieść pożądany rezultat, a krnąbrny sportowiec został dopuszczony do narodowych.

A tak zupełnie po cichu, kiedy tylko wyszli ze spotkania, Yurio szepnął Viktorowi na ucho, że nie da odejść staremu mistrzowi, zanim go nie rozjedzie. Łyżwami. Po łysym czole.

Po drugie tym, co zaburzało skupienie Viktora, była świadomość, że wszyscy sportowcy dość mocno przeżywali nie tylko to, co działo się na tutejszej hali, ale równie gromadnie śledzili poczynania łyżwiarzy z Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. W końcu chyba każdy był mniej lub bardziej ciekawy, jak poradzą sobie przyjaciele i zarazem rywale z lodowiska, których za trzy miesiące znów mieli zobaczyć na Mistrzostwach Świata. Ale nie to było absorbujące, nie Mistrzostwa Japonii same w sobie. Najbardziej niekomfortową częścią transmisji była ilość wymownych spojrzeń, jaka skupiała się na pewnej szarej czuprynie.

Szczególne zainteresowanie przykuwało bowiem jedno nazwisko, związane z Rosją trochę bardziej niż cała reszta zawodników, przy czym nie chodziło tylko o przyszły cel do pokonania. Katsuki Yuuri, srebrny medalista Grand Prix i uczeń samego wielkiego Viktora Nikiforova, zdawał się być najważniejszym aktorem spektaklu oraz obiektem plotek na wpół sportowych, a na wpół obyczajowych. Najbardziej zastanawiający okazał się bowiem fakt, że trener Yuuriego, rosyjska duma i chodzący sukces, zamiast trwać tuż przy nim, siedział tu, za ścianą, czekając na swoją kolej na narodowych. Dziwiono się na ten stan rzeczy, domniemywano koniec związku, zastanawiano na głos, czemu właściwie legenda wróciła, skoro Katsuki nie zrezygnował z łyżwiarstwa, a nawet regularnie wypytywano Nikiforova, czy nie porzucił on swojego podopiecznego, czy to w porządku, że go zostawił, czy ten na pewno sobie poradzi... A Viktor robił wtedy swoją zwyczajową perfekcyjną minę, z uśmiechem pokazując błyszczącą na prawej dłoni obrączkę, po czym oznajmiał, że skoro wybrał Yuuriego, bo wierzył w jego talent, to ten z pewnością raz jeszcze przebije najśmielsze oczekiwania wszystkich.

Ach, jak znakomicie wtedy kłamał, jak bardzo nie dawał po sobie poznać, że w głębi serca się niepokoił, a zamiast skupiać się na swoich zawodach, wszystkimi myślami był przy narzeczonym. Oczywiście wiedział, że Katsuki zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby zaprezentować program najlepiej jak się da. W to nie wątpił ani przez chwilę. Nie, pytania były zupełnie inne. Czy Yuuri, ten łatwo wątpiący w siebie Yuuri, będzie dumny z tego, co zrobi. Czy serca pokonają dzielącą łyżwiarzy odległość, czy jednak odległość pokona ich. Oraz, co może stanowiło może największą wątpliwość ze wszystkich... Czy to Viktor poradzi sobie bez Yuuriego.

To był dla Viktora pierwszy raz, jego premierowy dowolny, kiedy widownia przybrała konkretną postać. Nie stanowiła już tylko zachwyconą masę "kogoś", ale miała barwę pięknych, głęboko brązowych oczu. Jak to będzie jechać dla jednego człowieka, świadomie, poświęcając mu absolutnie każdą cząstkę swojej duszy? Akurat dziś, w dzień zupełnie inny niż wszystkie inne.

Bo po trzecie...

Po trzecie - Viktor właśnie dziś miał urodziny.

***

Była za dziesięć północ, kiedy Viktor legł na łóżku w hotelu, zrobiwszy praktycznie wszystko, co tylko mógł, miał, musiał i nie musiał zrobić przed kolejnym dniem. Prysznic zapobiegawczo wziął już dobrą godzinę temu, przygotowany kostium grzecznie wisiał na wieszaku przy drzwiach, a rzeczy w walizce zostały jeszcze raz skrupulatnie sprawdzone i złożone we wzorowe kostki, zupełnie jakby mężczyzna przygotowywał się na ćwiczebną ewakuację, a nie na wylot do Japonii. I to dopiero za dwa dni. A teraz, późnym wieczorem przed programami dowolnymi, nie miał do roboty już zupełnie nic.

Przynajmniej nic związanego ze swoimi zawodami.

Dopiero kiedy na kolanach owiniętego w szlafrok Viktora spoczął laptop, nieodłączny towarzysz wieczornych pogaduszek przez Skype'a, Rosjanin uświadomił sobie, że przecież tego wieczoru limit rozmów z Yuurim już się wyczerpał. W końcu zaraz po swoich programach krótkich - które, o pokrętny losie po raz drugi, wykonywali właściwie jednocześnie - zadzwonili do siebie, stęsknieni i dumni z wykonanych zadań. Nie zważali na koszty roamingu ani na zaciekawione spojrzenia próbujących przeprowadzić z nimi wywiady dziennikarzy. Przez czterdzieści minut śmiali się, szeptali, niemal płakali, wypytując się nawzajem o wrażenia minionych godzin, o swoich przeżyciach nie chcąc mówić prawie wcale. Mieli dość swoich myśli, towarzyszących im echem podczas przejazdów. Największą nagrodą była dla nich nie pozycja w rankingu, ale głos drugiej ukochanej osoby. Dźwięczny, miękki głos, który rozbrzmiewał z niespotykaną nutą czułości, gdy posługujący się nim mężczyzna rozumiał i zapewniał, że już niedługo. Naprawdę niebawem...

Wspomnienie łagodnego, nastrojowego tonu, z jakim Yuuri opowiadał o gradzie pluszowych pudli, który sypnął się na lód po zakończonym występie, niemal ukoiło go do snu. Kiedy jednak laptop zaczął niebezpiecznie zsuwać się z Viktorowych nóg, mężczyzna równie szybko się rozbudził. Zwinnym ruchem chwycił uciekający sprzęt i umieścił go z powrotem na kolanach, dziękując w duchu za swój wyćwiczony refleks. Potem zgodnie z pierwszą myślą, z jaką w ogóle sięgnął po komputer, odpalił Instagrama, by przejrzeć najświeższe zdjęcia z profilu Nishigoriego. Na większości z nich odnalazł Katsukiego, który albo w skupieniu przygotowywał się do występu, albo pełen gracji i powabu wykonywał "Erosa", albo z szerokim, jakby niedowierzającym uśmiechem schodził z lodowiska. Kliknięcie za kliknięciem fotki lądowały w ulubionych, a okazjonalne westchnienia uciekały z rosyjskiej piersi, kiedy odkrywał spojrzenie lub pozę, których nie dane mu było wcześniej zobaczyć. Już to stanowiło dla Viktora wspaniały prezent, lepszy niż kiedykolwiek dostał, jednak... jednak wiedział, że to za mało. Że chciał zobaczyć to wszystko na własne oczy. Że pragnął mieć tego człowieka przy sobie, w swoich ramionach. Nigdzie indziej.

Szczególnie dziś myśl ta dokuczała mu bardziej niż jakiekolwiek nowo rozjeżdżane łyżwy, wpijając się boleśnie nie w kostki, ale w samo serce. Rzucone na spacerze po Fira de Santa Llúcia pytanie, które wtedy puścił trochę mimo uszu, a które zaczęło powoli kiełkować wraz z każdym rzucanym na złotą obrączkę spojrzeniem. Urodziny. Do tej pory zaledwie kolejny przeskok w metryce. Kolejny krzyżyk do odhaczenia w kalendarzu. Nic szczególnego, ale... Może mogłyby się takie stać? Czymś wyjątkowym, niepowtarzalnym, czymś tylko dla niego. I gdyby cuda się zdarzały, jak by to było spędzić ten dzień z Katsukim, sam na sam, w wyimaginowanym świecie, gdzie narodowe nie odbywały się wcale? Czy tak jak przy okazji urodzin Yuuriego poszliby na romantyczną, zorganizowaną przez Viktora kolację, a potem wrócili do Yu-topii i rozmawiali do późna, ciesząc się przez kolejne długie godziny odzyskanym po Rostelecomie towarzystwem? Czy może teraz, kiedy byli już zaręczeni, mógłby liczyć na coś... więcej?

Viktor od razu potrząsnął głową, odganiając od siebie cudownie słodkie i nierealne marzenie. Wiedza o różnicy stref czasowych oraz konkursowym zmęczeniu sprawiała, że musiał zapomnieć o wszystkim, nawet o takiej namiastce bliskości z ukochaną osobą jaką była rozmowa telefoniczna. A "nieoczekiwanie niczego", szczególnie w kontekście tego święta, Viktor miał opanowane do perfekcji.

W Rosji obchodzenie urodzin wiązało się bowiem z tym, że to solenizant musiał zaprosić gości i zapewnić im zabawę, w zamian otrzymując trochę życzeń, kilka rozbitych po alkoholu naczyń, zalaną barszczem kanapę i ostatecznie pierwszorzędny ból głowy. A Viktor nawet na tego typu nieszczególnej urody imprezy nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Wszystko ze względu na daty seniorskich Mistrzostw Rosji, które zawsze wypadały 25 grudnia, powodując, że nawet jeśli utytułowany mistrz łyżwiarstwa figurowego miałby jakieś plany, to szybko o nich zapominał, skupiając się całym sobą na doszlifowywanie ruchów choreografii. I tak świętowanie zawsze kończyło się na jakimś spontanicznie zorganizowanym, grupowym wyjściu na piwo, które aranżowali znajomi łyżwiarze. Było wesoło, głośno, z typową rosyjską pompą... Ale to nie do końca wyglądało jak urodziny. Nie takie naprawdę.

Tym razem było tak samo, a jednak trochę inaczej. Trochę bardziej smutno.

Nagle tuż obok łóżka zadzwonił telefon, ale nie ten recepcyjny, tylko smartfon należący do Viktora. Mężczyzna chwycił komórkę, obracając ekran w swoją stronę. Widoczne na nim zdjęcie Yuuriego sprawiło, że oczy Rosjanina rozwarły się w bezbrzeżnym zdumieniu, a telefon niemal wypadł mu z dłoni. Zaraz, teraz? Jak to? Czy jemu się to śni? Przecież po krótkich pożegnali się ze sobą, mówiąc, że skontaktują się dopiero po dowolnych Viktora. Ale skoro myśl o śnie w ogóle zawitała w jego mózgu, nie powodując nagłego wybudzenia się, to znaczyło, że sytuacja musiała być jawą. Czyli...

Po chwili wahania Viktor w końcu odebrał połączenie i przytknął urządzenie do ucha.

\- Halo? - rzucił dość niepewnie.

\- Viktor? - Nawet gdyby napis i zdjęcie na smartfonie okazałyby się idealnym złudzeniem, znajomy, melodyjny głos wypowiadający jego imię rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości. - Przepraszam jeśli cię obudziłem albo przerwałem...

\- Nie, nie, jasne, że nie. Jestem w pokoju i odpoczywam - zapewnił Viktor, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - Yuuri, o co chodzi? Czy coś się stało? Coś z zawodami?

\- Nic się nie stało... To znaczy stało się... W pewnym sensie... - plątał się przez chwilę Katsuki. Wreszcie z głośniczka dobiegło zduszone sapnięcie oraz oddalony plask, na co wyobraźnia Viktora od razu podsunęła obraz Yuuriego, który odsunął się od telefonu i uderzył otwartą dłonią w czoło. Rosjanin zaśmiał się cicho, prawie pewien, że tak właśnie się stało. - Viktor? Czy masz chwilę, żeby włączyć komputer?

\- Już jest włączony. Skype?

\- Jeśli możesz - poprosił Yuuri i równie nagle co zadzwonił, rozłączył się.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach od zakończenia rozmowy Viktor skonstatował, jak dziwna ona była. I jak bardzo nie powinno jej być, nie tylko ze względu na wcześniejsze ustalenia. Zaraz... Przecież jeśli dobrze pamiętał...

Rosjanin czym prędzej uruchomił komunikator i już miał kliknąć na oznaczoną na zielono ikonkę ze zdjęciem Katsukiego, kiedy na środku ekranu zajaśniał komunikat o przychodzącej rozmowie. Bez dalszej zwłoki wcisnął przycisk połączenia wideo i już po chwili nie tylko głos, ale obraz Yuuriego spowodował, że serce znów przyspieszyło.

\- Viktor? Jak mnie widać? - zapytał Katsuki dla pewności, przechylając się na bok, by zobaczyć na podglądzie, czy znajdująca się w hotelowym pokoju lampa dobrze go oświetlała. Potem przechylił się jeszcze bardziej, na moment znikając pod blatem biurka, żeby ukryć głębokie ziewnięcie, które i tak zarejestrował czuły mikrofon.

Viktor westchnął. Mimo całej kłębiącej się gdzieś w duchu nadziei liczył co najwyżej na e-maila, może na jakieś nagrane na wideo życzenia... Ale nie to, że go zobaczy. Ten niepokorny, po stokroć szalony, totalnie nieprzewidywalny, japoński wariat. Jak zwykle go zaskakiwał. Rozkochiwał w pierwszorzędny sposób. Nawet jeśli twierdził, że nigdy nie był w żadnym związku, niemożliwym było, żeby wyprawiał takie rzeczy bez przestudiowania przynajmniej tony poradników dotyczących sprawiania przyjemności ukochanej osobie. Jakby całe życie nic, tylko podrywał biednych, zagubionych, znudzonych codziennością Rosjan.

I kto tu był prawdziwym specjalistą od erosa?

\- Yuuri... Co ty najlepszego robisz? Przecież masz zawody, musisz się wyspać. - Viktor pokręcił głową, choć ton jego wypowiedzi wcale nie należał do surowych. Raczej starał się hamować radość, jaka czaiła się w głębi jego piersi. - Znowu nie słuchasz trenera. Przecież u ciebie musi być jeszcze przed czwartą...

Mimo założonych na nos okularów Katsuki pochylił się i zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w zegar na laptopie. Godzina, którą podał, ewidentnie nie służyła takiemu śpiochowi jak on.

\- Trzecia pięćdziesiąt... sześć. O, siedem - poinformował, na co rozmówca nie mógł powstrzymać jęku dezaprobaty. Yuuri uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że choć rosyjski mistrz grał poważnego trenera, tak naprawdę bardzo się cieszył. Świadczył o tym choćby ten drobny fakt, że Viktor jeszcze się nie rozłączył, czym na pewno zmusiłby ucznia do odpoczynku. - Ale nie szkodzi. Poszedłem spać zaraz po powrocie z krótkich.

\- Nie wierzę. Nie z twoją skłonnością do stresowania się - zauważył Viktor. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż nie imprezowałeś do późna?

\- Zależy co nazywasz imprezą. Bo jeśli zalicza się do tego fakt, że leżałem w łóżku i zabijałem bezsenność filmikami na Youtubie, to tak, ubawiłem się po pachy - stwierdził z wyraźną kpiną Katsuki. - W ogóle to jeszcze raz gratuluję pierwszego miejsca po krótkich. Widziałem. Z dziewięć razy. Był wspaniały.

Yuuri uśmiechnął się, trochę niepewny jak ma chwalić Viktora za coś, co zawsze stanowiło obiekt jego zachwytu jako fana.

\- Yurio pewnie był zły? - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, na co śmiejący się Rosjanin od razu przytaknął.

\- Masakrycznie zły. Istna rozsierdzona koszka. W końcu przegrał tylko punktem - przyznał. - Myślę, że trochę zjadła go presja występowania przed swoją publicznością. Zupełnie jak innego... Jurija.

Spojrzał znacząco na Yuuriego, unosząc jedną brew do góry. Tę bardziej widoczną.

\- I w ogóle wydaje mi się, że w tym roku sędziowie byli o wiele bardziej surowi - westchnął Viktor. - Nawet do rekordu się nie zbliżyłem. Zabrakło PCS-ów.

\- Ja bym ci spokojnie dał te 54 punkty - zażartował Yuuri.

\- Hahaha... Nie wątpię. W końcu swoim wynikiem mógłbyś spokojnie obdzielić nas obu. Jako jedyny przekroczyłeś setkę - skontrował Rosjanin, rytmicznie postukując palcem w policzek. - Chociaż ja na twoim miejscu z takim programem...

\- Tak, tak, ja wiem, co ty byś na moim miejscu. Ale wyniki się nie liczą do rekordów, więc odpu-

Jakiś sygnał, tym nietypowym razem po stronie Yuuriego, przerwał dalsze słowne przepychanki. Japończyk zerknął w dół na swoją komórkę i stuknął palcem w ekran, wyciszając alarm.

\- Och, udało się. Północ - zdradził uradowany, przenosząc spojrzenie na ekran laptopa.

\- No, północ, północ, ale raczej u mnie - zauważył Viktor, a dopieropotem zrozumiał. Nagle wyprostował się i wlepił oczy w kamerę. - Yuuri, czyżbyś...

Japończyk kiwnął głową.

\- Bałem się, że będziesz zajęty albo, wiesz, wyjdziesz z kimś świętować. W sensie to nie tak, że naprawdę się bałem, bo gdybyś spędzał miło czas, to byłbym szczęśliwy, ale... - Yuuri odetchnął głębiej i spojrzał w ekran najbardziej niewinnym, pozbawionym wątpliwości wzrokiem, jaki Viktor kiedykolwiek widział. Jakby Katsuki patrzył na kogoś, kogo bardzo, bardzo kochał. - Chciałem być pierwszą osobą, która złoży ci życzenia. Żeby powiedzieć ci wszystko, co niepowtarzalne.

\- Yuuri, nie chcę cię zawieść, ale mówiłem ci, że nie świętuję urodzin. Mogę liczyć jedynie na suche wspominki dziennikarzy przy okazji udzielanych wywiadów. Nie musisz się martwić o powtórki - zażartował Viktor, starając się ukryć, jak bardzo poruszyło go zachowanie ukochanego. A to wciąż nie był koniec.

\- Nie, to nie tak. Nie obchodzi mnie, co będą życzyć ci inni - zaprzeczył Yuuri, kładąc na blacie hotelowego biurka splecione dłonie. Zginał palce i delikatnie poruszył knykciami, trochę nerwowo, a trochę jakby próbował w ten sposób żarliwie się pomodlić. I może to drugie nie było wcale takie dalekie od prawdy... - Nie chodzi o to, żebym powiedział ci masę wzniosłych rzeczy bez większego zastanowienia. Viktor, ja z całego serca ich pragnę. Potrzebuję. Chcę... Chcę cię widzieć jako pierwszy w każde twoje przyszłe urodziny i w każdy inny dzień roku. Chcę ci przyrządzić twoją pierwszą kawę z rana, nawet jeśli jej nie potrzebujesz. Chcę jako pierwszy witać cię po powrocie do domu. Chcę w pierwszej kolejności cieszyć się z twoich sukcesów i pocieszać po twoich porażkach. Jako pierwszy chcę, nie, muszę dowiedzieć się o tym, że rezygnujesz z łyżwiarstwa. Chcę pierwszy pokazać ci twój pierwszy siwy włos, taki naprawdę siwy, ze starości. Chcę być pierwszy w całym twoim życiu, jak na najbardziej samolubnego człowieka przystało. Ale ty nie musisz chcieć. Ty dla mnie jesteś pierwszy. Od zawsze.

Zarumieniony deklamator wreszcie zakończył popisowy, urodzinowy występ, w czasie którego wyglądał na tak zdeterminowanego i pełnego pasji, że Viktor autentycznie zapomniał języka w gębie. Katsuki zachowywał się niczym rasowy profesjonalista, który nie powstydziłby się podobnej przemowy przed najbardziej prestiżowymi kamerami... Oczywiście o ile tylko treść wystąpienia nadawałaby się do publicznej prezentacji. Ale nawet gdyby się nadawała, Viktor za żadne skarby nie podzieliłby się tymi słowami z nikim na świecie. W końcu jeśli chodziło o Yuuriego, stał się równie samolubny co on. Jeśli nie bardziej.

\- No naprawdę... Czy te życzenia są dla mnie, czy może jednak dla ciebie? - zapytał Viktor, ukrywając jeden z czerwonych policzków za nonszalancko rozłożoną dłonią.

Nie mógł się roztkliwiać. Musiał wytrzymać jeszcze całe trzy dni. Ale po tym czasie niech Yuuri lepiej ma się na baczności, bo nie istniała żadna siła, która mogłaby wyrwać Viktora z objęć, w które zamierzał wpaść tuż po powrocie do Fukuoki.

\- Dla nas. M-mam nadzieję. - Katsuki zawahał, na co Viktor wybuchł radosnym, przetykanym wzruszeniem śmiechem. Do diabła. A niech to wszyscy diabli...

Yuuri uznał to za dobrą monetę, bo również się zaśmiał i pogładził panel laptopa z taką czułością, jakby dotykał narzeczonego.

\- Viktor, dziękuję, że się urodziłeś. Że mogę być tutaj, teraz. Dla ciebie - wyznał jeszcze cicho, wsłuchując się w dźwięczny śmiech, rozbrzmiewający gdzieś daleko, w innej, niedostępnej dla niego części globu. - Jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy na świecie.

\- A ty dla mnie - odpowiedział ciepło Rosjanin, zapisując sobie w pamięci swoje dwudzieste ósme urodziny jako najlepsze, jakie kiedykolwiek miał. - Jesteś najwspanialszym prezentem, jaki mogłem sobie wymarzyć.

***

Viktor wyrwał się z rozmyślań dopiero wtedy, kiedy na kanapie w _kiss &cry_ zasiadł przedostatni zawodnik, którego imienia i nazwiska nie umiał sobie w tej chwili przypomnieć. Zapisane w kanji dane też nie ułatwiły mu tego zadania, ale szybko to zignorował. Westchnął po raz nie wiadomo który, czując w żołądku przedziwny ucisk związany ze świadomością, że za chwilę pojawi się jego najważniejsza osoba na świecie. Yuuri, który wyznał, że chce być pierwszy w każdym aspekcie jego świata.

Ale to wydarzyło się wtedy, a teraz było teraz. Miejsce urodzinowej rozmowy zajęły Mistrzostwa Rosji, a rozczulonego życzeniami człowieka zastąpił łyżwiarski mistrz broniący tytułu... Przynajmniej w teorii. W praktyce rozdzielenie tych ról stanowiło nie lada problem, zupełnie nieznany Viktorowi, który ledwie kilka miesięcy temu odkrył, czym naprawdę było życie i miłość. Oraz jak bardzo to życie i miłość zawładnęły jego sercem. Jak chociażby w momencie, kiedy wyświetlony na dole ekranu telefonu wynik wzbudził w nim kolejny dreszcz niepokoju. Świadomość, na kogo za chwilę przeniosą swoją uwagę kamery zacisnęła się stalową obręczą na płucach Viktora. Mistrzostwa Rosji na ten kwadrans przestały istnieć. Liczyło się wyłącznie to, co działo się na Lodowej Arenie Makomanai.

I wreszcie - pojawił się. On, mężczyzna, który w ciągu kilku miesięcy rozkwitł, wzbudzając ogólnołyżwiarską sensację. Niebieski kostium, iskrzący w światłach reflektorów dzięki przyszytym na ramionach i plecach cekinom. Granatowe spodnie, osłaniające czarne łyżwy, które Viktor znał tak dobrze jak swoje własne. Jaśniejsza, półprzeźroczysta w pasie marynarka, spod której nieśmiało wychylał się fioletowy trykot. Dumnie uniesiona głowa, gotowa na każdą reakcję widzów. Czarne kosmyki zebrane znad jasnego czoła. Wyraźne, ściągnięte w dwie kreski brwi, świadczące o skupieniu mężczyzny. Ciemnobrązowe, połyskujące determinacją i niepewnością oczy.

Yuuri. Jego Yuuri.

Zgromadzona w sali obok rosyjska część łyżwiarskiego gremium dość głośno dała wyraz podziwu, jakie wzbudziło w nich pokazanie się Katsukiego na tafli lodowiska. Wśród odgłosów nie dało się jednak słyszeć ani jęków Georgiego, ani okrzyków Yurio. Ci dwaj pewnie już dobrą godzinę temu poszli kibicować jadącej na przedostatniej pozycji Mili, która walczyła dziś w programie krótkim. Może dlatego, że zabrakło Plisetsky'ego i jego ciętego języka, najwyraźniejszymi frazami dochodzącymi zza ściany były dwa nazwiska: Katsuki i Nikiforov. Jakby mało było oczekiwań związanych ze zdobyciem srebrnego medalu Grand Prix, Japończyk został obciążony także bagażem Viktorowych sukcesów. Zupełnie jak gdyby zdobycie złota wiązało się z namaszczeniem przez poprzednika, zamiast być okupione ciężką pracą, niepowodzeniami, potem, siniakami czy nerwami. A w przypadku Yuuriego - głównie ostatnim.

Rosjanin, zdany na łaskę i niełaskę realizatorów transmisji, mógł tylko domyślać się tego, jak naprawdę czuł się Katsuki. Podejrzewał jednak, że strach, jaki dotykał teraz japońskiego łyżwiarza, osiągał jakieś małe, znane tylko jemu apogeum. W końcu nie tylko nie było przy nim trenera, ale na dodatek występował na ojczystej ziemi. Viktor doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że im bardziej znajome było środowisko, w którym występował Yuuri, tym gorzej mu szło. Więc teraz, jadąc u siebie, musiał wprost umierać ze stresu.

Viktor wlepił wzrok w pięcio i pół calowy ekran telefonu, bojąc się choćby mrugnąć, gdy Yuuri przybrał dobrze mu znaną pozę. Skromna, zadumana sylwetka mężczyzny wtapiała się w chłodne tło, jak granatowy pąk, który nieśmiało wyrastał z lodu. W tym czasie wszelkie komentarze ucichły, a wiwat zgromadzonej publiczności zamarł. Na tę jedną niesamowitą chwilę świat zupełnie się zatrzymał, ze wstrzymanym oddechem czekając na przebudzenie człowieka z jego zimnego, samotnego snu.

Zaczęło się. Yuuri powoli uniósł w górę smukłe dłonie, a oczy, te piękne, smutne, okolone wyrazistymi rzęsami oczy skierował z lodowej tafli na wznoszącą się nad nim kopułę hali w Sapporo. Początek i koniec. Był sam i sam musiał stoczyć ten bój. Chciał przekazać japońskiej widowni i jury historię, jaką napisali wraz z Viktorem w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Nie tylko tę zwyczajną, na kartce, wypełnioną komentarzami o możliwych do wykonania skokach, sekwencjach płynnych piruetów, choreografią... Ale przede wszystkim tę wypełnioną uczuciami opowieść, którą zaczynał jeden człowiek, a kończyło dwóch. Dwie dusze w jednym ciele. Dwóch łyżwiarzy w jednym programie. Coś, czego nie dało się przekazać inaczej, gdzie nie dało się dotrzeć bez jednego kluczowego słowa. Miłości.

Viktor przysiągłby, że wraz z dołączeniem skrzypiec naprawdę dostrzega subtelne różnice w ruchach rąk, rzucanych przelotnie spojrzeniach, krokach... On tam stał, mimo że jednocześnie był tutaj, w Jekaterynburgu. Viktor z serca Yuuriego znów tańczył na lodzie, uczył niepewnego japońskiego łyżwiarza, co to znaczy kochać łyżwiarstwo, a Yuuri nieświadomie pokazywał mistrzowi inną miłość. Tę ludzką, niedoskonałą i zarazem zaciekle dążącą do perfekcji. Drugie oblicze czegoś, co przygnało rosyjskiego mistrza do dalekiego Hasetsu. Płomyk zauroczenia z bankietu w Soczi do odważnego, cieszącego się pełnią życia mężczyzny zaczął przeradzać się w płomień niezrozumiałych uczuć do Katsukiego Yuuriego, pełnego sprzeczności japońskiego łyżwiarza, który uśmiechał się najpiękniej na świecie.

Bóstwo zwane Viktorem Nikiforovem rzuciło w diabły swoją boskość, a Katsuki Yuuri wreszcie wzbił się nad powierzchnię swojej niewiary, zmieniając się w Erosa. I spotkali się, gdzieś pomiędzy, zafascynowani sobą nawzajem, każdy na swój sposób pierwszy raz doświadczając gorzko-słodkiego smaku zwanego akceptacją. Nieporadnie szukali sposobu na kontakt, uczyli się powoli każdego gestu, każdego słowa, nieśmiało przekraczali granicę, żeby podczas kolejnego razu przeskakiwać ją trochę pewniej, aż w końcu linia zacierała się, zbliżając ich do siebie. Jeszcze trochę bardziej. I jeszcze trochę. W końcu znaleźli się na tyle blisko siebie, że nie umieli się już cofnąć. Mogli wyłącznie pójść ostatni krok naprzód. Wpasować się w swoje ramiona. Zbliżyć usta do ust. Trwać razem, dopóki nie rozdzieli ich...

Ucięta nagle melodia skrzypiec wyjaśniała wszystko. Śmierć stanowiła trywialne, romantyczne rozwiązanie. Najgorsza była najzwyklejsza codzienność, która wymagała podejmowania decyzji, wybierania, gdzie być, kogo zostawić. A to nigdy nie było proste. Viktor chyba skłamałby, gdyby nie przyznał przed samym sobą, że się nie wahał. Bardzo się wahał, nie wiedział, czy dobrze postąpił z powrotem do zawodów. Im dalej od siebie byli, tym bardziej się niepokoili, nie mogąc podzielić się lękami z drugą zaufaną osobą.

Zupełnie jak wtedy, na Rostelecomie, tylko tym razem zamienili się miejscami: on był w Rosji, a Yuuri w Japonii. Viktor zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy nagle odkryta u niego zdolność stresowania się nie była powiązana z faktem, że do tej pory uspokajała go mina rozstrojonego podopiecznego. No i Viktor zupełnie nie rozumiał, jak można bać się czegoś, co jest związane ze wspaniałym łyżwiarstwem, dlatego to on grał rolę ich ostoi. Stawiał do pionu, burczał, gdy Katsuki ignorował fanów, rozluźniał głupimi żarcikami. Tylko że z czasem przestało to wystarczać, kiedy na Yuurim-człowieku zaczęło mu zależeć znacznie bardziejniż na Yuurim-łyżwiarzu. Nie wiedział, jak reagować, jak pocieszać, jak dopingować, nie miał wprawy w pocieszaniu, nie był w stanie zapewnić, że wszystko będzie cudownie. Viktor Nikiforov czegoś nie umiał, bezgłośnie pozwalając, żeby z czasem to Yuuri palcem położonym na szarej łepetynie albo pocałunkiem w obrączkę wspierał narzeczonego.

W istocie, fortepian brzmiał najpiękniej tylko wraz ze skrzypcami, a skrzypce mogły zachwycać tylko ze wsparciem fortepianu. Dzięki miłości Yuuri stał się silny. Bardzo silny. I udowodnił to raz jeszcze, wykonując pokazowego poczwórnego flipa.

Jeszcze zanim występ Katsukiego dobiegł końca, coś przysłoniło Viktorowi widok, uniemożliwiając mu zobaczenie finałowej kombinacji piruetów. Zmarszczył brwi i przejechał dłonią przez ekran komórki, starając się pospiesznie usunąć problem, ale to nie pomogło. Potem potrząsnął lekko telefonem, jednak winnym nie był również zasięg ani zakłócenia sprzętu. A w końcu mężczyzna zamrugał, sprawiając, że dwa maleńkie, wiszące na końcówkach rzęs ciężarki zniknęły, obraz na sekundę się poprawił, po czym znów zaszedł drżącą mgiełką nieostrości.

Wtedy Viktor zrozumiał, że płacze.

Do tej pory nigdy nie płakał. Płakać zaczął dopiero przez Yuuriego. To zawsze było przez niego. Najpierw wtedy, w Barcelonie, kiedy oznajmił mu, że rzuca zawodowe łyżwiarstwo dla dobra utytułowanego mistrza. Głupi, na wskroś samolubny Yuuri powiedział to tak beznamiętnie, bez konsultacji, bez ostrzeżenia, ba, zaledwie dzień po wspaniałej, spędzonej we dwoje randce, który zwieńczył podarunek w postaci obrączek. Po utrwaleniu obietnicy z Fukuoki, żeby Viktor został z nim, dopóki nie zrezygnuje... A potem wszystko runęło. Viktor słuchał i nie dowierzał, kiedy łzy niby perły spadały na kapcie oraz podłogę.

Potem płakał dwa dni później, widząc poczwórnego flipa. Niezrozumiałe łzy wzruszenia same cisnęły się do oczu, a Viktor śmiał się i płakał zarazem, nie mogąc zrozumieć, skąd ta dziwna fala emocji. Przecież wiedział, że Yuuri da z siebie wszystko. Przecież wiedział, że to już ostatni raz...

A teraz płakał po raz trzeci w ciągu dwóch tygodni. Łzy szczęścia toczyły się po pochylonej twarzy, kapały na ekran komórki, uderzały o telefon, o podłogę i rozpryskiwały się jak słone krople deszczu, zupełnie zasłaniając mężczyźnie pole widzenia. Viktor nie wiedząc, jak powinien je powstrzymać, po prostu trwał nieruchomo i pozwalał im lecieć.

Płynęły łzy. Wolno, cicho, po policzkach, łzy gorące, które... kochały.

Poza hałasem z sali obok, gdzie właśnie oklaskiwano występ Katsukiego, zza drzwi pokoju dało się słyszeć kolejne energiczne kroki. Tym razem jednak, zamiast przemknąć przez korytarz, znikając gdzieś za zakrętem jak wiele podobnych im odgłosów, te zbliżały się nieuchronnie do pomieszczenia. Po dwóch sekundach rozległo się szybkie pukanie, a autor dźwięków, zupełnie nie czekając na zaproszenie, otworzył skrzydło na oścież.

\- Weź się, idioto, nie chowaj, bo mi Yakov dupę o ciebie truje! Nawet nie mogłem obejrzeć końcówki zawodów, bo wpadł w panikę, że zaraz rzucisz się na pierwszy lepszy samolot do Japonii i... - Yurio bezceremonialnie wpadł do pokoju, ale zamarł, kiedy zobaczył pochylonego Viktora. - Ej... Co jest? Katsudon właśnie jechał, prawda? Co z nim?

\- Wygrał... - rzucił Viktor i zamilkł, zduszony szlochem. Przez chwilę nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu, jedynie bezsilnie kiwając głową. - Oczywiście, że wygrał...

\- No... Jasne że wygrał. W końcu to Katsudon. Wielkie mi rzeczy - mruknął rozluźniony Yurio, podchodząc do Viktora i zerkając przez ramię na jego komórkę. - Tak miało być, nie? Inaczej wyszedłbyś na skończonego frajera. Nie żebyś już nim nie był.

\- Tak, jestem skończonym frajerem - przyznał Viktor, zwieszając głowę, a potem uśmiechając się do siebie, szepnął: - Absolutnie najgorszym.

\- Uch, dobra, przestań się mazać, bo jeszcze pożałuję decyzji, że po ciebie przyszedłem - mruknął Yurio, krzywiąc się na widok roztkliwionego łyżwiarza. Nastolatek sapnął, okręcając się na pięcie. Viktor Nikiforov naprawdę umarł, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie tę ciepłą kluchę. - A poza tym... Bo Georgij i Mila są bardzo chętni... Więc za radą Katsudona chcielibyśmy wyciągnąć cię dziś na miasto.

\- Naprawdę? - Viktor uniósł głowę i z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na młodszego łyżwiarza. Wyglądał, jakby miał osiem, a nie dwadzieścia osiem lat, ciesząc się niby dziecko z przygotowanej przez kolegów niespodzianki.

\- Naprawdę. Powinieneś się cieszyć, staruchu. W końcu masz urodziny, nie? Więc wszystkiego najlepszego. Dużo zdrowia i łysiny - wyrecytował młody na odchodne, przewracając oczami na widok ucieszonego Viktora. - I zbieraj się, bo zaraz skopię ci tyłek. Na lodowisku nie daję taryfy ulgowej.

Yurio wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie usłyszał już, jak Viktor, mimo łez, śmieje się coraz głośniej, ni to z kolejnego zaskoczenia, jakie zaserwowało mu życie, ni to z miny Yuuriego, który w _kiss &cry_ właśnie dusił się w niedźwiedzim uścisku Takeshiego, ni z samego siebie. Choć gdyby miał już obstawiać... To chyba jednak śmiał się głównie z siebie.

Z tego skończonego, zakochanego frajera.

 

Dystans: 5616 kilometrów

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Ufff, najbardziej hardkorowa część pod względem wyliczeń już za nami. Wierzcie lub nie, tak właśnie naprawdę przedstawiały się Mistrzostwa Rosji oraz Japonii w 2015 roku. Z uwzględnieniem stref czasowych w momencie, kiedy w Sapporo kończyły się dowolne facetów, w Jekaterynburgu się one zaczynały (przy założeniu, że pi razy drzwi występowało po około 20-25 zawodników). Godziny również są jak najbardziej prawdziwe (dziękuję cioteczce Wikipedii). A z krótkimi było jeszcze bardziej wariacko - krótkie męskie zaczynały się o 14 w Rosji, a o 17:25 w Japonii. Minus cztery godziny stref czasowych daje nam tak naprawdę... czyli 13:25 z perspektywy Viktora. Odpowiednie rozlokowanie w grupie (obaj na pewno zajmowali wysokie lokaty w rankingach) i mamy równoczesną jazdę.
> 
> W rzeczywistości Rosyjska Federacja jest w ciul ostra, więc Viktor miałby tak naprawdę przerypane (choć i tak w wywiadzie z Kubo w Spoon 2Di vol 21, było powiedziane, że federacja nie przepada za gwiazdorzeniem Viktora). Na szczęście dla niego, w anime rosyjska kadra nie jest tak wykokszona jak w realnym świecie, żeby móc sobie pozwolić na stratę Nikiforova, bo znajdzie się pięciu innych genialnych łyżwiarzy w jego miejsce. Poza tym uniwersum YoI jest znacznie przyjaźniejsze, więc założyłam, że nawet jeśli istnieją jakieś napięcia, to sprawa jest względnie łatwa do przegadania. No, ale właśnie - Viktor po raz pierwszy musi, a nie tylko "chce" wygrać. Z programami przygotowanymi w niecałe dwa tygodnie. Vikutoruuu...
> 
> 54 PCSy to dość znany łyżwiarski żart - tak naprawdę nie da się osiągnąć takiego wyniku (maks to 50), a dowcipkowanie sobie o 54 oznacza, że ktoś jest już tak uber pro, że wystarczy tylko mu się pokazać, by wykosić rywali. Pasuje do Viktora, co nie?
> 
> W tym rozdziale mam combo znaczeniowe erosa: gdy piszę o programie, używam cudzysłowu, gdy o powabie, to z małej litery, a gdy odnosi się to do Yuuriego, wtedy zapisuję jak imię. Postaram się trzymać już tego zapisu na przyszłość.
> 
> Z guidebooka wiemy, że Viktor i Yurio posiadają iPhony 6 Plus (pięć i pół cala, włos je... znaczy, ekran) :3 Yuuri ma starszy model (iPhone 5).
> 
> I to chyba na tyle ciekawostek. Także tak... Właściwie tylko to jest interesujące z całego rozdziału. Sama fabuła ma tempo pełznącej dżdżownicy. Trochę przepraszam, a trochę nie, bo sama wiem, że tak to chciałam napisać.
> 
> No dobrze, ale na tym rozdziale kończą się smęty i kończą mistrzostwa. W szóstej części - upragniony reunion!
> 
> Dziękuję, że czytacie i do kolejnego!


	6. Nasz mały, szczęśliwy świat

***

Solidna, czerwona, oklejona milionem nalepek odwiedzonych portów lotniczych walizka trwała u boku właściciela, czekając wraz z nim na pasażerów lotu z Seulu. Sytuacja niewątpliwie przypominała tę sprzed miesiąca, kiedy Viktor siedział w podobnym napięciu na powrót Yuuriego z Rostelecomu, jednak tym razem aktorzy wymienili się rolami i to Katsuki znajdował się w poczekalni, odpoczywając po dwugodzinnej podróży z Hokkaido. Przycupnął na kanapie z dala od innych ludzi i przewiercał wzrokiem na wskroś podwójną barierę ze szkła: jedną stanowiły jego własne okulary, a drugą przeźroczysta ściana, prowadząca z pasażu przylotów.

Właściwie nie musiał tutaj czekać. Mógł wrócić do domu dzień wcześniej, ale ponieważ chciał skonsultować ze zgromadzonymi na zawodach przedstawicielami Federacji swoje przenosiny do Petersburga oraz wziąć udział w zaplanowanych wywiadach, został w Sapporo aż do wtorku. Sam. Bo Nishigori, który pełnił rolę tymczasowego trenera Katsukiego, wyleciał zaraz po programach dowolnych. Oczywiście starszy kolega przepraszał, tłumacząc się, że mimo wszystko miał żonę, dzieciaki i pracę do ogarnięcia (w tej kolejności), ale chwilę potem Takeshi ze śmiechem stwierdził, że taki pewny siebie Eros jak on powinien dać sobie radę. I dał, zupełnie jak na podopiecznego samego Viktora Nikiforova przystało. W towarzystwie Morooki, Minamiego i innych znajomych z łyżwiarskiego światka Yuuri spędził całkiem miły czas aż do 29 grudnia...

Kiedy to wreszcie nadszedł upragniony dzień. Koniec rozłąki, właśnie tutaj, w ogrzewanej, przestronnej poczekalni japońskiego lotniska. Samolot Yuuriego wylądował na płycie o 13:35, a ten z Korei planowany był na 13:50, czyli zaledwie kwadrans później, dlatego w wyniku kolejnego z wielu zaskakujących przypadków dwaj tęskniący za sobą łyżwiarze mieli się pojawić w Fukuoce niemal w tym samym momencie.

Niemal, bo po pewnym Rosjaninie wciąż nie było ani śladu.

Yuuri, który właśnie maltretował przycisk podświetlenia ekranu swojego smartfona, po raz sześćdziesiąty trzeci upewniając się co do stanu godziny, westchnął głęboko na widok cyfr oznaczających 13:52, po czym zwiesił głowę. Chociaż umiał przetrwać rozłąkę na blisko dwa tygodnie, ba, zgodnie z obietnicą dał z siebie wszystko i przywiózł w walizce złoto Mistrzostw Japonii, nie mężczyzna potrafił wytrzymać tych ostatnich dzielących go od ukochanego minut. Pomarańczowe kanapy znajdujące się w poczekalni hali przylotów wydawały się nieznośnie niewygodne, a każdy szum otwieranych szklanych drzwi dawał Katsukiemu nową nadzieję, że to już. Ale to nie było już. Wciąż i wciąż.

Jak Viktor mógł tutaj wytrzymać? Ach, no tak... Pewnie paradoksalnie Rosjaninowi pomogła obecność niezastąpionego Makkachina, szczególnie że wtedy psiak ledwie uniknął zadławienia, przez co wymagał podwójnej dawki troski. Niestety, Yuuri nie mógł skorzystać z terapeutycznych mocy psiego futra i szorstkich, ale pełnych uczucia liźnięć, ponieważ nie mógł zabrać pudla na mistrzostwa. Wierny czworonóg musiał na kilka dni znieść rozłąkę także z japońskim pańciem i teraz pewnie leżał gdzieś przy papie Katsukim, będąc drapanym za uchem albo podjadał jakieś kąski, które zostały po serwowanych dla gości katsudonach. Ten to miał dobrze...

Chcąc nie chcąc łyżwiarz w końcu schował komórkę do kieszeni i oparł dłoń na walizce, nieznacznie głaszcząc zmaltretowane wieloma podróżami wieko w zastępstwie psiego grzbietu. Mimo że Japończyk przyleciał zaledwie dwadzieścia minut temu, to już wydawało mu się, że spędził na lotnisku wiele godzin. Powtarzana w kółko czynność stworzyła coś w rodzaju mentalnej pętli czasu, która wydłużała i tak przeciągające się oczekiwanie. Było coraz gorzej. Yuuri sam na sam ze swoimi obawami zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy nie siedzi tu na próżno, nawet jeśli ostatnia wiadomość Viktora przysłana przed dwiema godzinami zapewniała, że przesiadka obyła się bez problemów. Że te dwa rzędy serduszek, w które zaopatrzony był e-mail, to jakaś okropna pomyłka...

Im bliżej było długo oczekiwanego spotkania, tym bardziej nie mógł w nie uwierzyć. Nie, inaczej. Zaczął wierzyć, że coś było nie tak. Co z tego, że nie miał absolutnie żadnego powodu do zmartwień? Wiara nie opierała się na dowodach. Była zakorzeniona w umyśle na przekór logice oraz przewidywaniom. Fraza "a co jeśli" dręczyła umysł Yuuriego niemal tak samo mocno jak powoli przesuwające się wskazówki lotniskowego zegara, którego oglądanie porzucił na rzecz smartfona. Tylko że komórkowy czasomierz wcale nie okazał się pod tym względem lepszy, bo uparcie odmawiał przeskoczenia do momentu, aż ukochany pojawi się w drzwiach.

W takim razie co jeśli to nie chodziło o opóźniony lot? Co jeśli Viktor stwierdził, że skoro Yuuri zdobył złoto, to nie musi sobie nim zawracać więcej głowy? I co jeśli okazało się, że życie bez trenerskich zobowiązań jest zwyczajnie wygodniejsze? Kolejne zakończenia zdań pojawiały się jedno za drugim w głowie Katsukiego, który siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed maniakalnym spojrzeniem na zegar. Cierpki, duszący posmak bezradności zaczął otaczać płuca pochylającego się ku walizce łyżwiarza. Wiedział, że to nie tak, że Viktor już tutaj szedł, że nie zostawiłby go, że mu zależy, ale to wcale nie pomagało w odegnaniu złych myśli. Bał się. A lęk nie przyjmował do wiadomości żadnych, choćby i najbardziej logicznych argumentów.

Skoro więc rozum nie dawał sobie rady z samotnością, zadziałać musiały uczucia. Yuuri przycisnął usta do złotej obrączki, tak, jak radził mu to Viktor, i odliczył w pamięci kolejny numer. Wraz z dotykiem chłodnego metalu nerwy stopniowo zaczęły opadać, a po wyobrażeniu sobie, jaką minę zrobi Rosjanin, gdy usłyszy, ile pocałunków będzie miał do oddania, roztkliwiono-zawstydzony uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Katsukiego. Padnie, to na pewno. Ciekawe tylko, czy ze szczęścia, czy z przerażenia?

Wreszcie niezorganizowany, wielopoziomowy stukot oznajmił Katsukiemu, że oto nowa porcja pasażerów zmierzała właśnie ku wejściu na terminal. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na idących spokojnym krokiem ludzi, obwieszonych bagażami podręcznymi lub rozmawiających przytłumionymi przez szklaną ścianę głosami. Wyjątkowo sporo Azjatów. Czy to mógł być wreszcie lot z Seulu? Rzucił okiem na tablicę. Właściwie powinien pojawić się już dziesięć minut temu, tak jak kilka innych kursów, ale zanim zdołał wpaść w panikę, zdrowy rozsądek podpowiedział Yuuriemu najbardziej prawdopodobny scenariusz. Spokojnie. Moment, kiedy samolot się zatrzymał, nie oznaczał wcale momentu, w którym powinien wpaść w ramiona narzeczonego. Przecież Viktor najpierw musiał odpiąć pasy, wstać, poprawić płaszcz, włączyć komórkę, uprzejmie przepuścić innych pasażerów, pomóc wysiąść jakiejś zapatrzonej w niego staruszce... To było takie w jego stylu... A może jakaś stewardessa poprosiła go o auto...?

I kiedy uspokajający sam siebie Katsuki przeniósł wzrok z tablicy przylotów na przeszklony korytarz, w jednej sekundzie wśród idących pasażerów rozpoznał ją. Szarą czuprynę, która znajdowała się na wysokości stu osiemdziesięciu centymetrów, wystając ponad morze niższych czarnowłosych turystów z Korei i przylatujących do domu Japończyków. Yuuri otworzył ze zdumieniem usta i natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi, a wtedy wraz jasną grzywką dojrzał również wpatrzone w niego błękitne oczy.

Tak jakby zawsze wiedzieli, gdzie się szukać, bez choćby chwili wahania odnajdując się pośród setek obcych osób.

\- Vik... tor... - szepnął do siebie.

Przez moment trwali w bezruchu, Viktor między mijającymi go, nieco zaskoczonymi podróżnymi, a Yuuri wśród cierpliwie czekających na swoich bliskich ludzi. Narzeczeni nie mogli oderwać od siebie wzroku, jakby raz pochwycone spojrzenia miały się nigdy więcej nie rozdzielić. Czas nieco zwolnił, ostatni raz próbując zrobić zakochanym trochę na złość, a trochę pozwolić nacieszyć się galopującymi myślami, że za chwilę dotychczasowe wyobrażenia przestaną być tylko wyobrażeniami, że to już za nimi, że wszystko przed nimi... A potem pauza jak bańka mydlana pękła, lotniskowy gwar znów dobiegł ich uszu, a dwóch łyżwiarzy puściło się pędem wzdłuż oddzielającej ich szklanej ściany, ignorując cały otaczający świat.

Z jednej strony Yuuri cieszył się, że zajął miejsce w głębi poczekalni, dzięki czemu mógł jak najwcześniej zobaczyć nadchodzącego Viktora, ale z drugiej strony znajdował się przez to wyjątkowo daleko szklanych drzwi, oddzielających strefy dla pasażerów i nieupoważnionych. Chciał się już przy nim znaleźć, wtulić w okryte szalikiem zagłębienie nad obojczykiem, odetchnąć delikatnym zapachem wody kolońskiej, którą okazjonalnie używał, zapytać o milion rzeczy i usłyszeć miliard odpowiedzi, usłyszeć go, jak mówi po imieniu, jak mówi, mówi, mówi...

Yuuri pierwszy dobiegł do wejścia. Przystanął, nie mogąc przekroczyć granicy oddzielających dwie strefy barierek i czekał, aż dwie sekundy później szklane wrota wreszcie się otworzyły, a z nich wypadł rozpędzony Viktor. Szara grzywka powiewała na podmuchu wyrównującego się między pomieszczeniami powietrza, sprawiając, że przez chwilę mógł zobaczyć obydwoje przejrzystych, błękitnych oczu. Czy zawsze były tak piękne i tak pełne tęsknoty? Kilka metrów od niego... Już tak blisko, ledwie na wyciągnięcie dłoni, a wciąż tak boleśnie daleko. Musiał się upewnić, że to prawda, usłyszeć śmiech przy uchu, dotyk rąk obejmujących go w pasie, ciepło warg na czole. Chciał go. Nie zaraz. Teraz.

Ręce Katsukiego jakoś tak same rozłożyły się na boki, gotowe na przyjęcie dawno oczekiwanego gościa. Dopiero na widok roztkliwionego uśmiechu zmierzającego w jego kierunku Rosjanina zrozumiał, że uniósł je w identycznym geście, jaki zrobił miesiąc temu Viktor. Że w sumie wszystko było jak wtedy, tylko że teraz to Japończyk robił z siebie pierwszorzędnego, rozczulonego przywitaniem wariata. Czy właściwie dwóch wariatów, bo już chwilę potem biegnący mężczyzna całym rozgrzanym przez bieg ciałem przylgnął do Yuuriego, wpasowując się w jego ramiona. Viktor uniósł nieco swoje dłonie i objął plecy garnącego się do niego Katsukiego, tak ciasno i dokładnie, jakby bał się, że jeśli wypuści ukochanego, ten znów ucieknie gdzieś niebywale daleko.

I nagle ze zdwojoną siłą dotarło do Yuuriego, jak bardzo potrzebował Viktora. Jak jego błędnik szalał, kiedy nie mógł odnaleźć właściwej drogi do tych rąk, które teraz z taką czułością go obejmowały. Jak przez ten cały czas było mu zimno i pusto, bo nie miał się do kogo przytulić.

\- Viktor - powiedział. Niby to imię zawsze znajdowało się w czołówce najczęściej wypowiadanych przez niego słów, ale w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy stało się czymś więcej. Było powitaniem i pożegnaniem. Oburzeniem i upomnieniem. Prośbą, groźbą oraz podziękowaniem. Stało się powodem do życia. - Viktor. Jestem tu. Viktor...

\- Yuuri. Yuuri... - odpowiedział mężczyzna półgłosem.

Nie musiał nic dodawać. Wypowiadane z miłością imię w zupełniości wystarczało, aby przekazać ogrom emocji, z jakimi musiał się mierzyć: ból, melancholię, zagubienie, a teraz również nieopisaną radość i pewność, że wreszcie znalazł się we właściwym miejscu. Tutaj, z ukochanym mężczyzną tuż przy jego piersi.

Katsuki pochylił lekko głowę, wpasowując się w przestrzeń tuż nad lewym obojczykiem narzeczonego. To było jego miejsce. Było i będzie.

\- Viktor, ja... - zaczął znów, ale wtedy rosyjska dłoń delikatnie przycisnęła jego głowę bliżej przytulanego torsu, a palce zaczęły raz za razem przeczesywać lekko zmierzwione włosy.

\- Ciii. Tylko nie mów, że myślałeś o nas i o tym, co możesz dla mnie zrobić jako podopieczny - szepnął żartobliwie Viktor, pieszcząc Yuuriego i muskając policzkiem jego skroń. Japończyk ni to westchnął, ni to parsknął. Czy on naprawdę myślał, że zamierza odtworzyć przywitanie po Rostelecomie w takich detalach?

\- Nie, nie tym razem. Żadnym razem - odparł Katsuki, odwdzięczając się niepewnym, powolnym głaskaniem szerokich pleców wtulonego w niego ukochanego. - Tęskniłem. Bardzo.

\- Ja też. Przepraszam za drobne opóźnienie. To przez śnieg.

\- W porządku. To nie było długo. Nie aż tak - stwierdził Yuuri, starając się wmówić samemu sobie, że atak lęku sprzed zaledwie chwili tak naprawdę nic nie znaczył. – Opóźnienia czasami się zdarzają, prawda? Przecież sam nieraz dawałem ci się we znaki. Taki śpioch jak ja nie powinien narzekać, że-

\- Yuuri.

Ale Viktor wiedział. że ta litania nie jest bez powodu, tak samo jak wiedział, że Yuuri czymś się martwił, gdy zawalał skoki lub złościł się, wyrzucając z siebie milion wymówek. Znał go na tyle, na ile potrafił. I wciąż starał się poznać bardziej.

\- Wiesz, wolałbym to zrobić w innych warunkach, może z mniejszą ilością ludzi dookoła, a większą świec w przygaszonym pokoju... Ale skoro naprawdę nie chcesz prosić, abym został z tobą... To ja to zrobię - szepnął Viktor, na krótki moment zacieśniając chwyt, po czym odsunął od siebie Yuuriego i spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. - Pozwól mi budzić cię każdego ranka, żebyś już nigdy nigdzie się nie spóźnił. Pozwól mi czekać na twoją kawę, którą szczerze uwielbiam. Pozwól mi dzielić się z tobą wszystkim, czego tylko zapragniesz. I nie dotąd, aż w końcu zrezygnujesz z łyżwiarstwa. Chcę to robić do końca życia.

Yuuri otworzył szerzej oczy i zarumienił się, kiedy pojął, że Rosjanin nawiązuje do życzeń, które otrzymał przed kilkoma dniami w swoje urodziny, jednocześnie odczarowując inną wypowiedź. Tę z poprzedniego lotniskowego razu, po Rostelecomie. Teraz jednak nie miał już żadnego wyjścia awaryjnego, żadnej słownej furtki, którą mógł interpretować na swój typowy japoński sposób.... Yuuri natychmiast zganił się w duchu za to, że w ogóle mógłby chcieć cokolwiek pokrętnie interpretować. Przecież to oczywiste, że Viktor go kochał. Tyle razy to mówił, szczególnie podczas ich rozłąki. Po powrocie z Barcelony, podczas codziennych rozmów przez Skype'a, nawet przy życzeniach urodzinowych. Powtarzał to nieustannie, wciąż i wciąż, na setki różnych sposobów. Ciepło zalało serce Japończyka niczym kojący syrop. Owszem, za każdym razem, kiedy był sam, zaczynał wątpić w prawdziwość tych uczuć, ale na to istniało tylko jedno rozwiązanie. Właśnie dlatego potrzebował Viktora blisko siebie. Od teraz... na zawsze.

\- A więc bądź przy mnie i nigdy nie odchodź - odpowiedział Yuuri, na powrót zagłębiając się w ramiona Viktora.

Mężczyźni trwali w uścisku jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, pozwalając siedzącym wokoło gapiom i przybywającym za Viktorem przyjezdnym do woli napawać się romantyczną scenką rodzajową. Liczyło się tylko te kilka centymetrów między ich sercami, które starali się zniwelować drobnymi, pełnymi czułości gestami. Obejmujący i obejmowany stali się jednością, bo każdy z nich dawał tyle samo, ile odbierał. Zbyt długo mierzyli się z samotnością, żeby pozwolić sobie wydrzeć szczęście, które wreszcie wpadło w ich ramiona.

Coś jednak wreszcie musiało zakłócić im to słodkie pojednanie; tym czymś okazał się wydobywający się z kieszeni Yuuriego przytłumiony dzwonek komórki. Japończyk drgnął, odsunął się nieznacznie od piersi ukochanego i pozwalając się podtrzymywać w pasie, sięgnął po smartfona. Rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz i porozumiewawczo uśmiechnął się do towarzysza, gdy uniósł telefon do ucha.

\- Halo? Mari? Tak, już jesteśmy. Tak, obaj. Pięć minut? Dobrze. Zabieramy bagaże i już idziemy. Dzięki. - Krótkie komunikaty wymienione między rodzeństwem niemal całkowicie wyjaśniły Viktorowi, o co chodziło.

\- Mari jest w Fukuoce? - zdziwił się Nikiforov, zmuszony wypuścić Yuuriego z uścisku, ale w zamian przyjął dłoń, która splotła się z jego własną. Lekkie pociągnięcie nadało kierunek ich wspólnego spaceru przez poczekalnię.

\- Tak. Miała akurat sprawy do załatwienia, więc przyjechała firmowym autem - wyjaśnił Katsuki, prowadząc Viktora za rękę do pozostawionej samopas walizki. - Zabierze nas.

\- O. To dobrze. To bardzo dobrze, chociaż... - Rosjanin przytaknął i zawahał się. Zdziwione spojrzenie Yuuriego zatrzymało się na ukochanym, aż ten wreszcie potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Naprawdę nie obraziłbym się, gdybym mógł tu z tobą jeszcze postać. Jakąś godzinę albo dwie...

Yuuriemu na chwilę zabrakło słów. Rozumiał aż za dobrze to pragnienie, bo myślał dokładnie o tym samym, ale sądził, że to znać o sobie dała jego introwertyczna natura. Powrót do domu wymagał konfrontacji z całą rodziną, a jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę, to usiąść choćby zaraz na jednej z pomarańczowych kanap i raz jeszcze wtulić się w płaszcz Viktora. Po prostu... Tego mu brakowało. A jednak jeszcze przez jakiś czas musiał poudawać odpowiedzialnego człowieka, nie stęsknioną ciapę.

\- Ja też - zgodził się Yuuri, nieco bardziej wzmacniając chwyt - ale wiesz, że w domu możemy pobyć na osobności. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, dobrze? A ja obiecuję, że nie zostawię cię ani na moment.

Oczy Viktora błysnęły, jakby usłyszał o wiele więcej, niż Yuuri miał na myśli, po czym w milczeniu skinął głową. Może faktycznie tak było. Może wiedzieli więcej niż mówili - w końcu obaj liczyli na nadgonienie straconego czasu. Całego. Zimowych dni oraz bardzo długich, wypełnionych milczeniem nocy.

***

Po zgarnięciu bagażu Katsukiego oraz odebraniu z taśmociągu rzeczy Viktora, para ruszyła przez korytarz aż do pasażu handlowego. Potem wymieniając się cichymi uwagami na temat ostatnich godzin podróży oraz przekazując sobie pozdrowienia ze strony "Aniołków Yakova", mężczyźni wyszli przed budynek na rozległy teren przylegający do hali przylotów.

Mgiełka pary uniosła się przed twarzami łyżwiarzy, którzy przystanęli, by rozejrzeć się po ogromnym parkingu, znajdującym się przy porcie lotniczy w Fukuoce. Gdzieś tutaj zaparkowany był również biały mini van, należący do rodzinnego biznesu rodziny Katsukich, ale na chwilę obecną odszukanie auta stanowiło swego rodzaju wyzwanie. Przez zimową aurę biel dość znacząco zdominowała paletę świata, a jakby to nie wystarczało, lekki śnieżek wciąż prószył z szarych, zasnuwających niebo chmur, zdobiąc srebrzystymi drobinkami czuprynę Viktora oraz osadzając się na ciemnej czapce Yuuriego. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i ze śmiechem powoli ruszyli wzdłuż rzędów pedantycznie ustawionych aut, pozostawiając za sobą dwa podwójne ślady turkoczących o asfalt walizek. Jednemu ze sportowców śnieżna pogoda przypomniała o nie mniej opatulonym zaspami Petersburgu, który czekał na ich przylot, a drugiemu skojarzył się z pewnymi niespodziewanymi, kwietniowymi opadami oraz jeszcze bardziej zaskakującym gościu.

Dwóch łyżwiarzy przez dobrą minutę szło wzdłuż alejek, szukając wzrokiem znajomego samochodu, aż wreszcie szczęście się do nich uśmiechnęło i ujrzeli machającą do nich kobietę. Ubrana w ciepły, beżowy płaszcz Mari właśnie opierała się o bok auta, popalając sobie papierosa w trakcie oczekiwania na targających bagaże sportowców. Kiedy zobaczyła trzymających się za ręce mężczyzn, uniosła jedną brew, a na jej twarzy wystąpił ironiczny, wymowny uśmieszek.

\- Cześć, Mari! - Viktor puścił dłoń i już z daleka przyjaźnie pomachał do pierworodnej rodu Katsukich. Japonka skinęła ręką trzymającą papierosa, drugą szukając w kieszeni kluczyk do otwarcia bagażnika.

\- Czołem, narzeczeni - przywitała się, kiedy łyżwiarze dotarli do mini vana. - Nie powiem, nie spieszyło się wam. Czyżby powitanie było długie i czułe?

\- Mari, to lotnisko, nie Yu-topia. Tu wszędzie jest daleko. - Yuuri puścił mimo uszu oczywistą zaczepkę. A nawet dwie. Jako rodzeństwo musieli ze sobą dużo znieść i dopóki w ich sprzeczki nie były wmieszane postronne osoby, potrafili dość długo testować swoją cierpliwość.

\- Czyli długie i czułe - skwitowała, podając bratu kluczyki, a sama zajęła się dopalaniem fajki.

Yuuri westchnął ciężko i podniósł klapę auta, podczas gdy Viktor zajął się wrzucaniem do środka towarzyszących im bagaży.

\- Dzięki za ratunek - zagaił Rosjanin, kiedy tylko udało mu się bezpiecznie ulokować obie walizki pośród kartonów z wiktuałami do Yu-topii, po czym zamknął bagażnik.

\- Nie ma sprawy. W końcu muszę dbać o przyszłego szwagra. - Kobieta wypuściła w dłoni resztkę papierosa i zgniotła go butem. Wypuściła z ust resztki nikotynowego dymu, który zmieszał się z uwidaczniającą się na mrozie parą wodną. - Poza tym chciałam dopilnować, żeby Yuuri trafił z powrotem do domu, bo z tego nadmiaru szczęścia mógłby przypadkiem zboczyć z kursu i dać nogę na jakiś miesiąc miodowy albo coś.

Tym razem szpila była zbyt wielkiego kalibru, żeby ją zignorować.

\- Siostra! - palnął Yuuri, chwytając za klamkę tylnych drzwi. Mari uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, węsząc swoje zwycięstwo w tej bitwie. Jeden-zero.

\- Faktycznie, miałem takie plany - odparł niewzruszony Viktor. Trudno było orzec, czy przyłączył się do zabawy, czy może zupełnie nie dostrzegł w słowach Japonki przytyku i mówił bardziej serio. - Skoro już jesteśmy na lotnisku i obaj mamy ze sobą bagaże, to aż prosiło się, żeby złapać jakąś ofertę bardzo _last minute_ na Seszele albo Malediwy.

\- Ha, nie ma tak dobrze. Obiecałam was najpierw odstawić do domu. Tego prawdziwego. - Mari zaśmiała się i mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do brata, w zakamuflowany sposób przypominając mu o czekającej w Yu-topii niespodziance. Zaczęła też podejrzewać, że wyposzczonemu Viktorowi myśl o uprowadzeniu Yuuriego naprawdę mogła przemknąć przez głowę. - No dobra, koniec stania na zimnie. Wsiadajcie.

Cała trójka bez zbędnej zwłoki zajęła miejsca w ciepłym aucie - kobieta za kierownicą, dzierżąc miano szofera całej wyprawy, natomiast łyżwiarze usadowili się na tylnych siedzeniach, Yuuri z lewej, a Viktor po prawej. Mari zapięła pasy i obejrzała się przelotnie za siebie, kontrolując bezpieczeństwo pasażerów, ale zaraz przewróciła oczami, kiedy zobaczyła, że narzeczeni znów chwycili się za dłonie. Właściwie czego innego się spodziewała...

Mari zwróciła wzrok przed siebie, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. Uruchomiony mini van zamruczał głucho pod wpływem wdepniętego pedału gazu, a potem po zwolnieniu sprzęgła płynnie wyjechał z miejsca i ruszył alejką ku końcowi parkingu, zmierzając wprost do obwodnicy, która miała poprowadzić ich aż do Hasetsu.

\- Jeszcze raz winszuję złota, Yuuri. Pewnie już ogłuchłeś od naszego grupowego telefonu z gratulacjami, no ale teraz musisz znosić z godnością każde takie napady fanów. Tylko wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój własny, rodzony brat stał się takim celebrytą... - zagadnęła Mari, spoglądając w tylne lusterko, kiedy na pierwszym skrzyżowaniu musieli poczekać na zielone światło. Jednocześnie pokręciła głową, wspominając relację sprzed trzech dni, kiedy udzielający wywiadu złoty medalista zużył chyba pół słownika, żeby w szale sukcesu podziękować Viktorowi. Młody się wyrabiał, nie ma co. - Tylko patrzeć, aż Yuuri zacznie otrzymywać propozycje matrymonialne i połyskiwać zębami jak ty. - Tym razem zwróciła się do Nikiforova.

\- Coś podobnego powiedział Phichit, kiedy dowiedział się, że Yuuri musiał przez bitą godzinę rozdawać autografy po gali na Grand Prix - zauważył radośnie Rosjanin, opierając głowę na ramieniu ukochanego.

\- Normalnie przyganiał kocioł garnkowi! - wytknął Japończyk, potrząsając splecionymi dłońmi w jakimś nieporadnym geście złości. Viktor zaśmiał się cicho, przymykając oczy. - Przecież ty rozdawałeś je półtora!

\- Autografy, hm... - zauważył kpiąco Mari. - To ja może przygotuję vipowski pokój dla takiego arcyważnego gościa?

\- Mari, proszę cię...

Dwa-zero.

\- Albo lepiej dwójkę - mruknęła znacząco, obserwując kątem oka tulących się do siebie mężczyzn. Yuuri odchylił głowę do tyłu, kapitulując pod naporem dwuznacznych uwag. - Bolała was trochę ta rozłąka, co?

Mari zadała to pytanie trochę łagodniej, zainteresowana nie tyle żywiołową reakcją swojego brata, ale bardziej samą odpowiedzią. Mimo wszystko byli rodziną i choć część niej miała z młodszego mężczyzny regularną polewkę, część była gotowa rozszarpać na strzępy każdego wroga, który zagroziłby Yuuriemu, gdyby ten tylko o tym powiedział. Gorzej, że najczęściej właśnie nic nie mówił, próbując samotnie stawić czoła wszystkim targającym jego wnętrze lękom.

\- Tak, bolała - odparł Katsuki, niespodziewanie przyjmując zupełnie inną linię obrony, czy może właściwie ataku. Japonka mruknęła ciche "heee" na znak szacunku wobec takiej szczerości.

\- Bardziej niż te pięć lat w Detroit bez nas? - dopytała.

Yuuri przytaknął, ale kiedy spostrzegł, że kierująca mini vanem Mari nie widzi tego ruchu, odezwał się:

\- Trochę - odpowiedział, nie wiedząc, że jego siostra poczuła właśnie ukłucie zazdrości pomieszane z o wiele większym poczuciem satysfakcji.

A teraz ta sama wiecznie obarczająca się winą kluska powierzała swój los w ręce innego człowieka. I to nie byle kogo, ale tego swojego wymarzonego idola, którego adorowała przez dobre pół życia. Mari byłaby chyba ślepa, głucha i miała paraliż, gdyby przez tyle lat nie zauważyła tej nieustającej fazy na rosyjskiego bożyszcza. Poza tym wiszące w pokoju młodego plakaty nawet ich rodziców dawno temu utwierdziły w przekonaniu, że Vicchan-łyżwiarz stanowi część ich świata, a pojawienie się w Yu-topii realnego mężczyzny wraz z towarzyszącym mu pudlem było właściwie tylko czystą formalnością.

W wyniku splotu niesamowitych przypadków Yuuri odnalazł spokój w ramionach Viktora, którego szaleńczo uwielbiał, cenił, wywyższał na piedestał, a obecnie także po ludzku kochał. Więc nawet jeśli sama Mari nie ceniła nikogo w tak absolutny sposób, rozumiała, że jej brata spotkało niebywale wielkie szczęście. Zasłużone, sądząc po latach samotności i ścigania upragnionego wzoru. Wiedziała jednak również, że jeśli coś nie wypali w tym związku, młody się z tego nie pozbiera i dlatego jako starsza siostra miała obowiązek wkroczyć w tym miejscu z przynajmniej jedną, solidną, moralizatorską gadką.

No i po prostu zawsze chciała to zrobić.

\- No. I to jest wreszcie porządna odpowiedź, a nie jakaś cierpiętnicza mina jak po powrocie ze studiów - zaaprobowała po dłużej przerwie potrzebnej na wyjechanie z miasta. - Viktora nie pytam, czy tęsknił, bo to, jak bardzo świata poza tobą nie widzi, to chyba tylko głupi by nie zauważył. Czyli w sumie jak znam życie... ty.

Katsuki zaczerwienił się, chyba przypominając sobie o barcelońskiej próbie wykopania trenera na zbity pysk. Tak, dzięki wszechwiedzącemu Phichitowi również do Mari dotarły plotki, co zamierzał zrobić jej rodzony brat, a co się na szczęście nie udało. W takich chwilach sama nie wiedziała, komu współczuć bardziej - czy głupiemu jak but Yuuriemu, który najpierw dał obrączkami nadzieję na coś więcej, żeby następnego dnia znów zamknąć się w swojej skorupie samotności, czy beznadziejnie prostodusznemu, nieżyciowemu Viktorowi, który wybrał tenże but, żeby spędzić z nim resztę życia.

Naprawdę. Trafił swój na swego.

\- Jednak jeśli mimo to spróbowałby cię skrzywdzić - zaczęła znów Japonka, łagodnie skręcając kierownicą na łuku autostrady - niech lepiej ma w pamięci, że znajdę go choćby na drugim krańcu świata i bez najmniejszych skrupułów powieszę na suchej gałęzi za-

\- Mari - psyknął Yuuri przyciszonym głosem, ale nie pełnym złości, tylko miękkim i stonowanym. Kobieta zerknęła w lusterko, napotykając proszące spojrzenie brata.

\- Co? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem, a potem dostrzegła palec, którym Yuuri wskazywał na opartego o ramię Rosjanina.

\- Viktor zasnął.

Mari aż sapnęła z niedowierzania. To ona się tu tak produkowała, a ten poszedł w kimono?

\- Serio? Widzi się ze swoim narzeczonym pierwszy raz od dwóch tygodni, i co robi w pierwszej kolejności? Śpi! - stwierdziła uniesionym szeptem.

\- Strasznie łatwo zasypia. No i miał bardzo długi lot - wyjaśnił tak samo cicho Yuuri, unosząc lewą dłoń, żeby pogłaskać Viktora po głowie. Troskliwie przeczesywał palcami grzywkę na bok, podziwiając cienkie brwi oraz długie, srebrzyste rzęsy. - Zresztą, sama wiesz. Barcelona leży jeszcze dalej.

\- To mógł spać w samolocie - zauważyła celnie Mari, za co jej brat uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Pewnie... nie był w stanie.

Dwa-jeden.

\- O rany, ja z wami nie wytrzymam... Co za frazesy - jęknęła kobieta, dostrzegając minę, która w jasny sposób wyrażała "nie mógł spać beze mnie, dlatego robi to teraz, na moim ramieniu". Ilość romantyzmu w powietrzu przekraczała wszelkie japońskie normy wyrażania uczuć o wiele tysięcy procent, a musiała jechać z tą tykającą bombą miłości jeszcze przez ponad pół godziny. - Yuuri, ty się lepiej też kimnij. Raz, że nie będę musiała patrzeć na twój głupkowaty wyraz twarzy, dwa, że jak cię znam, to też się nie wyspałeś, a trzy... Czeka nas długi wieczór.

\- No tak, racja. - Po dwóch ostatnich głaśnięciach dłoń Yuuriego wycofała się znad czupryny Viktora i przeniosła się ku okularom. Mężczyzna zdjął szkła i schował je do kieszeni na piersi, a potem ulokował rękę na kolanie ukochanego. W końcu pochylił głowę w bok, by oprzeć się policzkiem o drzemiącego Rosjanina, po czym zamknął oczy. - Dzięki, Mari. Już nie męczę. W takim razie pogadamy w domu.

\- Normalnie jakby podmienili mi brata - rzuciła Japonka, kolejny raz kręcąc głową.

Ale Yuuri już na to nie odpowiedział, a przynajmniej nie na głos, tylko uśmiechnął się do siebie, powoli pogrążając się w letargu. Dzięki temu Mari cmoknęła z irytacją, przez co pojedynek na docinki zakończył się remisem. I tak Japonka zmuszona była przenieść całą swoją uwagę na uruchomienie radia, które miało jej zastąpić kompana do rozmowy. Zdecydowanie mniej rozmarzonego i bardziej konkretnego niż siedząca z tyłu dwójka. Ale cóż... Gdyby miała wybierać, i tak wolała obecny stan.

Bo nawet jeśli faktycznie podmienili Yuuriego, w co na pewno zamieszany był pewien rosyjski trener, to okazała się to zmiana na lepsze.

 

Dystans: 18,5 centymetrów

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Witajcie, perełki wy moje :3 Tęskniliście? Jak Viktor i Yuuri za sobą?
> 
> No ale teraz chyba już wam lepiej, co? Jesteście zadowoleni z reunionu? W waszych sercach zapanowała miłość i pokój? No, ja też się cieszę, bo najprzyjemniej jednak pisać mi dialogi między główną dwójką niż smucić się, że zostają sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Co prawda na początku z Yuurim nie było wcale dobrze, ale na szczęście lot z Seulu jakoś się ogarnął...
> 
> I znów trochę technicznych zagadnień - mistrzostwa w Rosji i Japonii skończyły się 27 grudnia, ale lot w sprzyjających warunkach zajmuje Viktorowi 17 godzin (dość droga podróż, ale zdecydowanie najkrótsza), więc przy odpowiednich kursach mógł się zjawić w Japonii dopiero 29. Yuuri miał większy wybór, ale chciał skorzystać z okazji, by odebrać Viktora prosto z lotniska. I tak, według wyszukiwarki lot z Sapporo do Fukuoki ląduje o 13:40, a lot z Jekaterynburga do Fukuoki kończy się o 13:50. Pasuje jak ulał. Tylko trzeba uważać, bo zima potrafi dać się we znaki. Dobrze, że to nie był Aerofłot ;)
> 
> Żarcik o "Aniołkach Yakova" ma w sobie trzy stadia śmieszności. Po pierwsze może się wydawać, że to analogia do "Aniołków Yuriego", ale oczywiście nie o to chodzi (chociaż zespół ten sam). Po drugie na myśl przychodzą "Aniołki Charliego" i to już poprawniejsze myślenie, szczególnie jak myśli się o starym szkoleniowcu oraz jego pomiotach szatana. Ale najgłębszy dowcip sięga "Aniołków Pluszczenki", czyli akademii prowadzonej przez byłego rosyjskiego mistrza łyżwiarstwa. Ufff... Dużo tych niebiańskich stworzeń, co nie?
> 
> To albo canon, albo zaawansowany headcanon, ale wydaje mi się całkowicie naturalne, że Mari posiada prawo jazdy. Jako najmłodsza z ekipy zajmującej się onsenem przydałoby się, żeby ktoś umiał prowadzić rodzinnego mini vana (którego poznajemy w pierwszym odcinku).
> 
> Nie myślcie jednak, że to już koniec "Dystansu"! Czeka nas jeszcze kontynuacja powrotu do domu, a tam... pewna niespodzianka, o której mrugała do Yuuriego Mari. Ciekawe, co to będzie?
> 
> Do następnego :*


	7. Zostań przy mnie...

***

Wraz z końcem roku na drogach panował dość duży ruch, spowodowany koniecznością zamknięcia jeszcze przed Sylwestrem wszystkich spraw mniej lub bardziej biznesowych. I choć nie można było mówić o korkach, to ze względu na nieciekawe warunki atmosferyczne, a dokładnie prószący śnieg oraz gołoledź, droga dłużyła się wszystkim jadącym bardziej niż zwykle. Lecz o ile Mari raz po raz cmokała z niezadowoleniem, psiocząc na co mniej rezolutnych kierowców, o tyle pozostałym pasażerom minivana taki powolny stan rzeczy zupełnie nie przeszkadzał. W trakcie gdy z samochodowego odtwarzacza cicho sączyła się melodia "Partizan Hope", pochodząca z nagranej przez Minako płyty, siedzący na tyle łyżwiarze posapywali w zgodnym, choć nieco przesuniętym w fazie rytmie. Dla nich liczyła się spokojna podróż przez morze wyobraźni oraz ciepło drugiej osoby, wyczuwane podświadomie przez stęsknione ciało.

Po długich czterdziestu minutach biały dostawczak wreszcie zajechał na posesję Yu-topii, zatrzymując się tuż przed głównym wejściem do zajazdu. Kiedy tylko silnik zgasł, Mari zaciągnęła hamulec ręczny, po czym odpięła pasy, szykując się do wysiadki z auta.

W tym samym czasie mechaniczny chrobot oraz brak usypiającego kołysania zaalarmował drzemiącego Viktora. Drgnął on przez sen i powoli otworzył oczy, czując, że o jego ramię opiera się jakiś inny człowiek. Rosjanin uniósł dłoń i pomasował nasadę nosa, by odgonić resztki jet-lagowego zmęczenia. Pewnie... Jakiś pasażer... Zaraz, zaraz... Czy to był jeszcze samolot z Jekaterynburga, czy już z Seulu...? W końcu Viktor ziewnął przeciągle, ocierając łzy z rzęs, po czym zerknął w lewo, aby uprzejmie poprosić sąsiada, aby ten się przesunął, bo zaczynało mu drętwieć ramię - i wtedy serce Nikiforova niemal wyskoczyło mu z piersi. Zamiast samolotowego okna zobaczył samochodową szybę wraz z rozciągającą się za nią panoramą Yu-topii, a obok niego zamiast przypadkowego nieznajomego spoczywał równomiernie oddychający... Yuuri.

Viktor zamrugał niepewnie, starając się wyryć w pamięci oszałamiający obraz. Rozluźnione brwi, nieznaczny uśmiech błąkający się na różowych ustach oraz brak okularów nadawały śpiącemu Japończykowi blasku czystej niewinności. Poza tym czerń rzęs tak urokliwie kontrastowała z barwą policzka, zaczerwienionego od pracującego w samochodzie ogrzewania, że łyżwiarz wyglądał jak istna piękność. Jakby Eros zmienił się w niewinną, pełną czaru Psyche. Rosjanin wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć rozwichrzonych w artystycznym nieładzie włosów. Były miękkie, gęste i całkowicie prawdziwe.

Ach, no tak. Wrócił. Naprawdę wrócił.

\- Yuuri - szepnął Viktor, głaskając czuprynę ukochanego. Po chwili kontemplowania uroczego widoku złożył na grzywce czuły pocałunek, po czym lekko potrząsnął przedramię Japończyka. - Yuuri. Jesteśmy na miejscu.

\- Co... Co? - Wyrwany ze snu Katsuki zamrugał, a kiedy zerknął w górę, jakieś dziesięć centymetrów od siebie napotkał uśmiech w kształcie serca. - Viktor!

\- Dzień dobry, Śpiąca Królewno - przywitał się Rosjanin, muskając włosy Yuuriego po raz ostatni. Potem wycofał się i spojrzał na narzeczonego z taką radością w oczach, jakby naprawdę obudzili się w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu na Seszelach, a nie w wysłużonym, dość niewygodnym dla pasażerów aucie. - Czy sprawdziłem się jako poduszka?

\- Tak... pierwszorzędnie. Aż mnie łamie w karku - odpowiedział znacznie mniej romantycznie Yuuri, poklepując się po kurtce w poszukiwaniu okularów. Kiedy wsunął je na nos, rozejrzał się dookoła. - Naprawdę już jesteśmy?

\- Tak, już. A teraz zmiatajcie - rzuciła Mari z zewnątrz, kiedy otworzyła klapę bagażnika. - Będę musiała wywietrzyć auto po tych waszych akcjach specjalnej troski.

Mężczyźni czym prędzej wysiedli więc z minivana: Yuuri skrzywił się na zimnie, a Viktor zaciągnął się świeżym powietrzem i odetchnął z zadowoleniem, tak jakby robił pierwszy wdech na nieodkrytej przez nikogo ziemi.

\- Mari, może ci pomóc? - zaoferował się Nikiforov, widząc, jak Japonka grzebie w bagażniku.

\- Nie, nie trzeba - odparła natychmiast Mari, wysuwając głowę spod tylnej klapy minivana. - Jeszcze przetrącicie mi jakieś paczki kiedy będziecie próbować wyciągnąć walizki. Zaraz pójdę po ojczulka i sami się tym zajmiemy.

Viktor wydał z siebie cichy pomruk. Cała ich trójka zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Mari nie miała podobnych przeciwwskazań podczas wkładania bagażu do auta, co znaczyło, że jej słowa stanowiły jedynie kurtuazyjną wymówkę. A że Yuuri doskonale wiedział, jaki był powód tej odpowiedzi, czym prędzej rzucił siostrze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie i skinął na Viktora, wskazując w stronę Yu-topii.

\- Nie stójmy tak. W domu na pewno nie mogą się nas już doczekać. Szczególnie jeden "ktoś" - zaznaczył Katsuki, wierząc, że partner szybko się domyśli.

I rzeczywiście - Viktor uniósł się o jakieś dwa centymetry nad ziemią i ruszył pędem w kierunku wejścia, przypominając sobie o znajdującym się tam pupilu.

Kiedy tylko odsunął tradycyjne drzwi zajazdu na bok, Rosjanin w pierwszej kolejności usłyszał znajome szczeknięcie. Spojrzał pod nogi i dojrzał wielką, puchatą, brązową kulkę, która usilnie starała się udawać wycieraczkę, ale nie umiała, bo widok pańciów wywołał u niej napad niepohamowanego szczęścia. Yuuri wprost nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, gdy ujrzał, jak rosły łyżwiarz niemal został zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi przez psią siłę bezinteresownej miłości.

\- Makkachin! - zawołał Viktor do pupila i natychmiast przykucnął, witając skaczącego pudla solidnym, niedźwiedzim uściskiem. - Tęskniłeś, prawda? Jasne, że tęskniłeś! Och, Makkachin, jak dobrze, że jesteś, piesku...

Nic dziwnego, że tak szalenie cieszyli się na swój widok, bo równie długiej rozłąki nie doświadczyli chyba jeszcze nigdy. W najgorszym razie rozstawali się na zawody lub tydzień obozu treningowego (inaczej Viktor zabierał psa ze sobą), ale tym razem w grę wchodził okres dwukrotnie dłuższy. Po piętnastu latach życia podobna rozłąka musiała oznaczać naprawdę wiele.

Kiedy Yuuri z rozczuleniem przyglądał się tej scenie powitania, za jego plecami pojawiła się Mari. Kobieta klepnęła brata w ramię, po czym na migi wskazała mu wolne miejsce w zebranym w głębi domostwa orszaku powitalnym. Japończyk rzucił jeszcze raz okiem na zajętego głaskaniem pudla Viktora, a po chwili odłączył się od narzeczonego i razem z siostrą podszedł do rodziny. Po zdjęciu kurtki przystanął tuż obok mamy i przejął od niej tort ozdobiony świecami. Byli gotowi.

Gdy mężczyzna wreszcie skończył tarmosić Makkachina za uszy i uniósł głowę, aby sprawdzić czemu zrobiło się tak cicho, widok zaskoczył go jeszcze bardziej niż ten po Finale Grand Prix. Otworzył szeroko oczy, widząc zgromadzonych w hallu znajomych: państwa Katsukich, od których biła ta sama co zwykle gościnność, Mari z założonymi na piersi rękami oraz nieco kpiącym spojrzeniem, ocierającą łezkę wzruszenia Minako, wyszczerzonego Takeshiego, który obejmował stojącą obok Yuuko, małe Axel, Lutz i Loop, kiwające się w zgodnym rytmie tuż przed nogami rodziców i...

Yuuri uśmiechnął się niepewnie, kiedy wzrok Viktora spoczął na nim. No tak. Trochę trudno było im uwierzyć, że naprawdę stali tu, w korytarzu Yu-topii, jak gdyby witali się po pracowitym dniu treningu, a nie po dwunastu dniach przerwy zakończonych ważnymi zawodami. Łyżwiarze stali w milczeniu i patrzyli na siebie, na nowo odkrywając kształt i barwę swoich oczu. "Nie odwracaj ode mnie wzroku" brzmiało pewne polecenie, które startujący w Cup of China Japończyk wygłosił drapieżnym tonem do stykającego się z nim czołem trenera. I choć od tamtej chwili minęły prawie dwa miesiące, wydawało się, że wciąż pamiętają o tym niezamierzonym przyrzeczeniu. Że to nie była tylko taka motywacyjna prośba na kilka minut, ale obietnica na znacznie, znacznie dłużej.

\- Wiesz, Viktor... - zagadnął wreszcie Yuuri, bojąc się, że jeśli zaraz czegoś nie powie, Nishigori albo Minako włączą się do przemowy. I gdyby nie trzymane ciasto, mężczyzna pewnie zaraz zacząłby wyłamywać sobie palce albo wiercić się w miejscu na znak speszenia. - Wybacz, że tak nagle, w progu i po długiej podróży, ale wszystkim niesamowicie zależało na tym, żeby jak najszybciej móc z tobą świętować, więc tak trochę dziko wyszło. Ale obiecuję, że to nie zajmie dużo czasu. No chyba że chcesz, żeby zajmowało dużo czasu, to wtedy może zająć tak dużo czasu, jak sobie zapragniesz. I w ogóle wszystko możesz, bo dziś jesteś najważniejszą osobą w tym domu. - Japończyk na krótką chwilę wbił wzrok w ciasto, szukając w kremie jakiegoś natchnienia, ale kiedy się nie odnalazło, uniósł brązowe oczy i uśmiechnął się znacznie spokojniej. - Przepraszam. Publiczne wystąpienia nadal mi nie idą, więc może na tym poprzestanę. Ale wiesz, z jakiej to okazji, prawda? Bo to wszystko dlatego...

\- Wszystko dlatego... - nie wytrzymała Axel i spojrzała wymownie na siostry.

\- ...że przygotowaliśmy dla ciebie... - pociągnęła Lutz, po czym uniosła ręce, by wskazać na tort.

\- ...przyjęcie urodzinowe! - zakończyła Loop, szczerząc pucołowaty ryjek.

\- Przy... Przyjęcie urodzinowe? - powtórzył Viktor i zamrugał pospiesznie. Jak to przyjęcie urodzinowe? Dla kogo? Dla niego? - Przecież ja niczego nie przygotowałem! Nie spodziewałem się, że ktokolwiek będzie zainteresowany i to zaraz po powrocie, więc nie-

W tym momencie dziewczynki synchronicznie przyłożyły palce do ust i psykneły na rosyjskiego mistrza, nakazując mu ciszę. Nikiforov umilkł, po czym uniósł brwi i zaczął rozglądać się po zebranych, patrząc na nich pytająco. Nic już z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiał. Czy powinien zrobić w tył zwrot i biec do najbliższego sklepu, żeby kupić alkohol i zakąski (cholera, czy miał jakieś awaryjne jeny przy sobie?), czy najpierw cichcem pytać Yuuriego o porady, bo był zupełnie zielony w kwestii zabawiania tutejszych gości, a już szczególnie tak w biegu i tuż po powrocie z Jekaterynburga, czy może jednak od razu paść na twarz w pozycji _dogeza_ i błagać o przebaczenie za bycie totalnie beznadziejnym gospodarzem?

Ale zanim Viktor zdążył ugiąć kolana, decydując się na brawurowy pokaz japońskich przeprosin, trojaczki nagle zaczęły pomrukiwać w takt powolnej, jakby znajomej melodii. Zaraz, czy to nie było...?

\- _Happy birthday to you..._ \- rozbrzmiał cichy, męski głos, nieco drżący przez fakt, że jego właściciel właśnie starał się opanować uroczy rumieniec tremy.

To Yuuri zaintonował pierwsze słowa urodzinowej pieśni, nieświadomy, że stojący naprzeciwko Viktor właśnie dostał niemal całkowitego paraliżu mięśni w pakiecie z arytmią serca z powodu ponownego zakochania. Właściwie jubilat nawet nie słyszał słów, zbyt skupiony na ciepłym, pogodnym, przepełnionym uczuciami brzmieniu oraz błyszczących oczach ukochanego. Zaskoczył go. Totalnie rozłożył na łopatki. Gdy już sądził, że Yuuri nigdy nic nie zaśpiewa, bo za bardzo wstydził się swoich umiejętności wokalnych, ten podarował mu urodzinową piosenkę. A niech to...

\- _Happy birthday to you..._ \- W kolejnym wersie tekstu do śpiewania przyłączyły się dziewczynki, a na twarzy Rosjanina pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Myślał, że nie może być już lepiej. I znów się pomylił.

\- _Happy birthday dear Viktor..._ \- Przy trzecim do piosenki dołączyli wszyscy zgromadzeni: państwo Katsuki jedynie nucili melodię, a reszta śpiewała po angielsku na całe gardła. Uśmiech zamienił się w chichot, w głębi którego słychać było absolutne roztkliwienie. Przegrał. Ale przegrał z najfantastyczniejszą rodziną, jaką mógł sobie wymarzyć.

\- _Happy birthday to youuu!_

Na koniec całe towarzystwo nagrodziło swój własny występ gromkimi brawami, wystrzałem z dwóch petard wypełnionych konfetti oraz spontanicznym tańcem deszczu w wykonaniu najmłodszych latorośli państwa Nishigorich. Rosjanina na ten moment zupełnie zatkało, więc stał z dłońmi przyciśniętymi do rozpalonych policzków, a oczy błyszczały mu tak mocno, jakby czaiła się w nich zapowiedź płaczu ze szczęścia. Jednocześnie do przodu wystąpił Yuuri, który uśmiechał się wdzięcznie, jakby w ten niemy sposób przepraszał za panujący chaos. Japończyk zrobił trzy kroki i przystanął tuż przed Viktorem, po czym uniósł nieco wyżej trzymany tort.

\- To... Mama upiekła - zaznaczył Katsuki, wskazując nosem na białe jak śnieg ciasto. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc uznał za stosowne już na samym wstępie wskazać autorkę kremowego dzieła.

Nikiforov odwzajemnił uśmiech, gdy zobaczył tort w całej okazałości. Na wierzchu widniała jego uproszczona podobizna, niemal w całości zrobiona z niebieskiego lukru i tylko jedne jedyne usta w kształcie serca były barwy czerwonej. Ponadto dookoła uroczego malunku pyszniło się dwadzieścia osiem płonących świeczek, a krawędzi wypieku dopełniał okrąg z bitej śmietany. Viktor nigdy nie widział tak wspaniałego tortu urodzinowego, nie wspominając o tym, żeby taki dostał. I w ogóle nie miał tortu już od bardzo, bardzo dawna.

\- Jest fantastyczny. I na pewno _ocien vkusno_ \- przytaknął, spoglądając spod rzęs na przystrojone ciasto. Zaraz jednak parsknął cicho i wskazał palcem na kilka świeczek. - A dlaczego trzy z nich są krótsze?

\- No bo wiesz... Dwadzieścia osiem lat to jednak trochę dużo - stwierdził Yuuri nie bez drobnej kpiny w głosie. Nie wiadomo było, czy śmieje się z trzeźwej uwagi Viktora, z własnych myśli, czy może z tarapatów, które dobrą godzinę wcześniej mieli domownicy, a o czym dowiedział się w mejlu od Yuuko. - Tata kupił paczkę świeczek, ale okazało się, że brakuje jeszcze trzech. Mari już chciała łamać je na pół, lecz na szczęście z odsieczą przybył Nishigori. Rozumiesz, prawda? Dziewczynki mają sześć lat i uwielbiają torty.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć...? - zapytał Viktor i parsknął cicho, jakby sam sobie odpowiedział na zagadkę.

Yuuri zawtórował mu śmiechem i pokiwał głową, co miało znaczyć coś w stylu "w przyrodzie nic nie ginie, a szczególnie lekko nadpalone świeczki z urodzinowych tortów". Potem jednak trochę spoważniał i przycichł, jakby zapas odwagi zużył na opowiedzenie anegdotki.

-W sumie nie byłem pewien, czy tak obchodzi się urodziny w Rosji, bo nie chciałeś mi nic zdradzić. Musiałem improwizować. A że ty zabrałeś mnie na wspaniałą kolację... to chciałem ci podarować najlepsze urodziny, na jakie mnie stać - zdradził Katsuki, podziwiając malunek na torcie. Zaraz jednak uniósł wzrok i spojrzał z nadzieją na narzeczonego. - To może... Pomyślisz jakieś życzenie?

Viktor skinął głową. Podszedł jeszcze krok do przodu, ostrożnie objął dłonie Yuuriego w swoje, aby ustabilizować ciasto, a potem wziął głęboki wdech. Rosjanin zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy, formułując w myślach urodzinową prośbę, po czym pochylił się nad ciastem i jednym dmuchnięciem zgasił wszystkie dwadzieścia osiem świeczek. Naraz zabrzmiała kolejna głośna owacja, która wywołała u szczęśliwego Viktora jeszcze większy uśmiech, a Yuuri dołączył się do gratulacji cichym "wszystkiego najlepszego".

Po chwili do łyżwiarzy dołączyła pani Hiroko. Kobieta przejęła od latorośli tort, po czym zaprosiła wszystkich do jadalni, gdzie zamierzano pokroić kremowe trofeum. Nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać magicznej kwestii dotyczącej słodkości. Kiedy tylko towarzystwo przysiadło przy zestawionych ze sobą stołach, Mari zaczęła sprawnie dzielić ciasto między zainteresowanych. Rosjanin jęknął na głos, kiedy Japonka bez mrugnięcia okiem zatopiła nóż w czole lukrowego Viktora, na co cała reszta zawtórowała głośnym śmiechem. Radosna atmosfera sprzyjała pogaduchom, dlatego gdy już rozdano przydziałowe kawałki tortu, dziewczynki zaczęły dwoić się i troić - co w przypadku trojaczek stanowiło już chaos w chaosie - aby wyciągnąć z Viktora wszelkie szczegóły przebiegu rosyjskich mistrzostw. Nikt jednak nie przywoływał dzieci do porządku, a wręcz pomagano im w przeprowadzaniu dochodzenia. Kolejni domownicy dorzucali do puli informacji swoje pytania: pan Toshiya był zainteresowany pogodą w Jekaterynburgu, zaciekawione uwagi Minako krążyły wokół nowych przystojnych seniorach w kadrze, Hiroko prosiła o niewstydzenie się i branie dokładki, a Mari z Yuuko skupiły się na komentowaniu występów Yurio.

Ten moment wykorzystał Takeshi, by zgarnąć skubiącego ciasto Yuuriego na bok. Nishigori obrzucił przelotnym spojrzeniem panią Katsuki, która z niezmiennym uśmiechem dostawiała na stół kolejne przekąski, a potem wbił wzrok w jej latorośl.

\- No dobra, mogłeś sobie milczeć do zawodów, bo zżerał cię stres, ale teraz się nie wykręcisz od odpowiedzi - zaczął półgębkiem Nishigori. - Ty u niego czy on tu?

Yuuri skrzywił się, ale nie z powodu trzymanej w dłoni szklanki z zieloną herbatą. Nie spodziewał się, że starszy kolega z lodowiska na przyjęciu urodzinowym skupi się na kimś innym niż jubilacie.

\- Nie owijasz w bawełnę - przyznał Katsuki, robiąc łyk napoju, aby oczyścić gardło. Kiedy przełknął, westchnął i wzruszył ramionami. - Ja u niego.

\- Widziałem. W sumie innej opcji nie było - mruknął bez szczególnego triumfu Takeshi, a potem spojrzał z uwagą na Yuuriego. - Zaczęliśmy o tym gadać podczas oglądania zawodów, no i cóż... Twoja mama też się tego domyśliła.

Łyżwiarz pobladł. No tak. Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie oficjalnie powiedział, bo był zbyt pochłonięty zbliżającymi się jak burza narodowymi, a nikt z rodziny nie dopytywał, co robią z tymi paczkami wysyłanymi do Petersburga i w ogóle. Po prostu wspierali go w każdej decyzji, jaką zamierzał podjąć. Ale on już ją podjął i to dawno temu, zanim Viktor jeszcze wyjechał do swojego _home rinku_. Tymczasem sprawa przeciągnęła się aż do momentu, kiedy Rosjanin szczęśliwie wrócił do Hasetsu i kwestią tygodnia było to, że obaj mieli wylecieć do Petersburga. Jasne, nikt z bliskich nawet nie wątpił w to, że Yuuri i Viktor zamierzają wciąż być razem (w każdych aspektach, nie tylko zawodowych), ale że planują się przeprowadzić... To nie było aż tak oczywiste.

Głupio wyszło.

\- Wie, że skoro Viktor wciąż chce trzymać fuchę jako twój trener, to będziecie musieli przenieść się do Rosji - dorzucił Takeshi, raz po raz zerkając na panią Hiroko. - I chociaż nie pokazuje tego po sobie, trochę ją to boli, bo to tak, jakby traciła dwóch synów naraz.

Yuuri zamrugał. Dwóch synów. Dwóch. Bo przecież nie tylko Viktor uznawał mamę za własną, ale mama traktowała Viktora jak swoje trzecie dziecko. Jego wyjazd z Hasetsu z pewnością będzie dla wszystkich tak samo bolesny, a może nawet bardziej bolesny niż gdyby chodziło tylko o Yuuriego. W końcu to "Vicchan" stanowił prawdziwą duszę towarzystwa i był przez wszystkich uwielbiany, w mniej lub bardziej oczywisty sposób. Mari pozwalała sobie w jego obecności na przyjacielskie docinki, trojaczki od początku obłaziły rosyjskiego mistrza niczym mrówki smaczny cukierek, a państwo Katsuki rozpieszczali Viktora w zastępstwie syna, który musiał przestrzegać diety, żeby przypadkiem nie zaczął turlać się zamiast wykonywać piruety. Wszyscy kochali Viktora. A on go samolubnie zawłaszczał.

\- No dobra, dobra, ja to tak tylko powiedziałem. Zrobisz z tym co zechcesz. W końcu jutro też jest dzień, nie? No! To bawmy się! - Nagle Takeshi huknął sposępniałego Yuuriego po plecach, śmiejąc się jowialnie, a potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do stołu, aby przyłączyć się do pasjonującej rozmowy o salchowach i ripponach, które Yurio z takim zacięciem szlifował.

Milczący Katsuki przysunął się natomiast do Viktora, który właśnie chował wręczony mu przez trojaczki zwitek papieru, i mimowolnie położył mu głowę na ramieniu. Rosjanin przyjął to zachowanie z cichym, lecz wyraźnym entuzjazmem. W zamian zaoferował ukochanemu uspokajające głaskanie po plecach oraz zapewnienie, że „gdyby znów chciał się zdrzemnąć, to on nie ma nic przeciwko". Już po kilku takich przyjemnych minutach Japończyk zdołał jakoś zepchnąć na dalszy plan konieczności poinformowania rodziców o przeprowadzce do Petersburga i skupił całą uwagę na toczącej się w przyjacielskiej atmosferze dyskusji. Nie podejrzewał, że temat wróci szybciej, niż się spodziewał.

Pogaduchy trwały jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę, aż wreszcie najmniej wytrzymałe uczestniczki imprezy zaczęły okazywać pierwsze symptomy zmęczenia. Kiedy trojaczki zaczęły kiwać do snu, wyczerpane nie tylko przyjęciem urodzinowym, ale przede wszystkim kilkoma minionymi nockami, które zarwały na rzecz oglądania transmisji zawodów, młodzi rodzice stwierdzili, że na nich już pora. Takeshi zebrał dwie dziewczynki w ramiona i wspierany przez Yuuko niosącą Axel, przeprosił pozostałych za konieczność zebrania się do domu. Tuż za nimi sprzed stołu zerwali się Viktor i Yuuri, którzy chcieli kurtuazyjnie odprowadzić rodzinę Nishigorich do drzwi, a za młodzieżą nieco wolniej poczłapali państwo Katsuki jak przystało na dobrych gospodarzy zajazdu.

Po przyjęciu życzeń "stu lat i tysiąca flipów" oraz pożegnaniu przyjaciół łyżwiarze zamierzali od razu wrócić do jadalni, żeby jeszcze chwilę posiedzieć z pozostałymi, ale nie zdążyli się nawet porządnie obrócić, bo natknęli się na wychodzących z jadalni rodziców Yuuriego. Najmłodszy z rodziny przełknął ślinę. Widocznie był to znak od niebios, że należało kuć żelazo, póki gorące.

\- Mamo. Tato - zwrócił się do rodziców, na co Viktor spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na ukochanego, a potem zerknął na państwa Katsukich, nie rozumiejąc, skąd ta nagła powaga.

\- Tak? - zapytała mama i przekrzywiła lekko głowę w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy wypowiedzi syna.

\- Bo wiecie... Chciałem... Chcieliśmy wam coś powiedzieć - zaczął Yuuri i od razu przeklął się w duchu. "Dlaczego zawsze muszę brzmieć jakbym składał jakieś deklaracje ślubne?"

W tym momencie do rozmowy niespodziewanie włączył się Viktor, który zdołał jakoś pojąć całą sytuację. Przysunął się do Yuuriego, muskając grzbietem dłoni jego dłoń, po czym wyprostował głowę i z szacunkiem zwrócił się do stojących naprzeciwko państwa Katsukich.

\- Yuuri i ja przeprowadzamy się do Petersburga - powiedział powoli, starając się dobrze położyć akcent na japońskich słowach. Choć jako samouk nie umiał się jeszcze płynnie porozumiewać, i tak wykazywał przeraźliwy dar językowy, co udowodniał Yuuriemu już nieraz. A może ćwiczył tę kwestię od dłuższego czasu, żeby zaprezentować swój szacunek rodzicom... przyszłego...?

Yuuri potrząsnął głową. Nie, nie, nie, to za dużo, za dużo myślał. Przecież chodziło tylko o przeprowadzkę, nie ślub. Tylko przeprowadzka. Ślub nie. Oczywiście, że nie.

Chyba nie. Jeszcze.

\- Przepraszam, że mówimy o tym dopiero teraz. - Yuuri spuścił wzrok, nie wiedząc, jak na tę spóźnioną nowinę zareagują rodzice. - To wszystko było takie skomplikowane, martwiłem się zawodami i nie zgrałem tego w czasie...

\- W porządku, Yuuri, przecież nic się nie stało. W ogóle nie powinieneś się tym martwić. Już raz wyfrunąłeś z gniazda na pięć lat. To obowiązek rodziców, żeby się z tym pogodzić - zauważył pan Toshiya, nobliwie kiwając głową.- Po prostu tym razem pamiętajcie, żeby regularnie odwiedzać dom. Zawsze znajdzie się dla was miejsce do spania i miski pełne katsudonu.

Potem do akcji wkroczyła pani Hiroko - podeszła do stojących obok siebie mężczyzn i popatrzyła na nich znad okularów. Miała dokładnie te same oczy co Yuuri: duże, prawie okrągłe, o tęczówkach w odcieniu głębokiego, błyszczącego brązu. Przenikliwe.

\- Yuuri - zaczęła ciepło, na co syn skinął głową, dając znać, że słucha. - Bądź dobry dla Vicchana, dobrze?

\- Mamo... - westchnął Yuuri, zażenowany uwagą, ale zaraz potem zrobił sobie w duchu rachunek sumienia za Barcelonę. Obiecał solennie, że już nigdy więcej nie zrobi podobnej akcji. Ale nie dlatego, żeby nie zasmucić mamy, choć to też było ważne. Przede wszystkim dlatego, żeby już nigdy nie stawać przed koniecznością rozstawania się z Viktorem. - Jasne, że będę.

\- Vicchan. - Tym razem kobieta zwróciła się do Rosjanina. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, słysząc ulubione zdrobnienie, po czym nachylił się nieco w stronę niskiej pani Katsuki. - Proszę, zaopiekuj się Yuurim.

Viktor zamrugał, niepewny, czy dobrze zrozumiał japońskie polecenie, za to Yuuri na tę prośbę mocno się zaczerwienił. Chyba już wiedział, po kim miał dar rzucania dwuznacznymi tekstami, na które Rosjanin wprost wariował z radości, nazywając je "najpiękniejszymi wyznaniami, jakie słyszał w życiu".

\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział Viktor, myśląc nad kolejnymi słowami. W końcu odpowiednia fraza wskoczyła mu do głowy i już o wiele bardziej zdecydowanym głosem zapewnił: - Zrobię dla niego wszystko.

Dla wzmocnienia efektu Viktor objął Katsukiego i przyciągnął go lekko do siebie, tak, aby zetknęli się przedramionami. Yuuri zerknął na ukochanego z mieszaniną wstydu, niedowierzania oraz szczęścia, a Rosjanin odwzajemnił spojrzenie, wkładając w nie całą pewność siebie i ufność, jakie posiadał. Chciał pokazać, że byłby gotów klęknąć tu i teraz, by prosić rodziców o rękę Yuuriego, gdyby ten zająknął się na ten temat choćby słówkiem.

Pani Hiroko rozpromieniła się na ich widok i zaraz potem sama wyciągnęła ręce, by zgarnąć w ramiona obu mężczyzn. Dorośli czy nie, byli dla niej dziećmi. Jej synami. Dużymi, emocjonalnymi, ruszającymi w wielki świat synami.

\- Stałeś się takim wspaniałym człowiekiem... - szepnęła do Yuuriego, na co ten drgnął i mocniej objął kobietę. Przez wiele lat bał się, że to, co czuł, to była słabość, ale prawda okazała się znacznie mniej straszna. Wraz z przybyciem Viktorem zrozumiał, że nie musiał się wstydzić okazywania miłości.

\- Mamo - odpowiedział Yuuri, tuląc się policzkiem do ramienia rodzicielki. - Dziękuję.

Dziękował za teraz i dziękował za wszystko. Za wsparcie, za pomoc z wyjazdem do Detroit, za akceptację oraz za to, że przez tyle lat mógł kontynuować jazdę na łyżwach. Gdyby nie ona - mama oraz pasja - nie znalazłby się w tym miejscu, w którym był.

Zanim z którychś oczu zdążyły popłynąć łzy (a konkurencja w tym względzie była dość duża), głos zabrał ostatni bastion spokoju, obserwujący scenę z lekkiego ubocza.

\- No. Pewnie jesteście zmęczeni po zawodach - rzucił pan Toshiya z typowym dla siebie wieloznacznym uśmiechem. - Nie martwcie się, będziemy jeszcze świętować w Nowym Roku. W końcu nie wyjeżdżacie natychmiast, czyż nie?

\- Prawda, prawda! - pani Hiroko nagle się ożywiła i radośnie poklepała synów po zgarbionych plecach, na co tamci się wyprostowali. - Teraz idźcie do siebie i nacieszcie się spokojem.

Yuuri zaczął się zastanawiać, czy za słowami mamy nie kryło się coś więcej, może jakaś podejrzana sugestia, że on i Viktor potrzebują _prywatności_ , ale zanim zdołał podnieść sprzeciw, czyjaś dłoń otoczyła jego palce. Spojrzał w bok i ujrzał błękitne oczy, w których widział iskierki aprobaty.

\- Chyba skorzystamy z tej oferty, prawda? - powiedział już po angielsku. - Przyda nam się odpoczynek od wrażeń, a poza tym nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji porozmawiać o twoim udziale na narodowych. I jako twój trener muszę stwierdzić, że jestem dość mocno zaniepokojony ostatnim występem. Co to były za piruety? Miały stanowczo zbyt słabą rotację. No i ten flip na końcu ciągle wygląda niecieka-

\- Tak, tak, jasne, super, w porządku, oczywiście - westchnął Yuuri, zapominając o jakichkolwiek problemach pierwszego świata. Zanim Viktor na dobre się rozkręcił, Japończyk zatkał mu usta i uśmiechnął się do rodziców. - To my faktycznie pójdziemy już do siebie przedyskutować zawody. Miłej zabawy i dobranoc.

\- Dobrej nocy - odpowiedziała mama, machając na pożegnanie dłonią. - Jakby co to zostawimy wam jeszcze po kawałku tortu.

\- Dziękuję! - zawołał Yuuri, obracając się na pięcie w przelocie między wyjściem z onsenu a łącznikiem do domu, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi do korytarza i głośno odetchnął.

Nie wygłosił jednak żadnej tyrady, tylko skinął na Viktora głową, po czym ruszyli do części prywatnej domostwa. Cisza stanowiła miłą odmianę w przeciwieństwie do ostatnich godzin, kiedy jak nie byli otoczeniu tłumem lotniskowych gapiów, to spali w turkoczącym aucie albo gadali przez dobrą godzinę w otoczeniu rodziny. Mieli już dość wrażeń na dziś, a poza tym urodzinowe świętowanie nie miało się składać wyłącznie z gwarnej imprezy. To była też okazja, aby pobyć w nieco węższym gronie. Bardzo wąskim. Najbliższym. I najbardziej ukochanym.

Yuuri rzucił okiem na Viktora, a Viktor zerknął na Yuuriego. Dwa ciepłe uśmiechy dwóch idących obok siebie mężczyzn znaczyły więcej niż najdłuższe życzenia i najbardziej wyszukane podarki. Liczyło się jedno.

Teraz wreszcie byli sami. Tak naprawdę.

 

Dystans: 43 centymetry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Cześć i czołem, wytrwali Dystansowicze! Coraz większymi krokami zbliżamy się do upragnionego finału. Papużki-nierozłączki znowu są bardziej nierozłączne, a jakby tego było mało, w tle mamy urodzinową imprezkę oraz błogosławieństwo od rodziców. Oni chyba wszyscy kochają niedosłowność i drugie dna XD
> 
> Dziękuję przeogromnie DaryavonDayern za nieustającą cierpliwość i rady. Nie do wszystkich się stosuję, bo taki ze mnie krnąbrny autorzyna, ale i tak za wszystkie jestem molto, molto wdzięczna!
> 
> Hm, hm... Co by tu jeszcze... A, no tak1 Był kiedyś taki one-shot w Codziennościach, jeden z pierwszych właściwie. "Kupon" się nazywał. I było tamże wspomniane o pewnym zwitku talonów, które na urodziny dostał Viktor. Pamiętacie może przypadeczkiem? ;) To super, bo ja też nie zapomniałam. Tak samo jak nie zapomniałam o śpiewaniu "Happy Birthday" przez Yuuriego, co było wspomniane w "Piosence". Fajnie, że miałam okazję nieco wypełnić tę lukę, chociaż jednocześnie mi szkoda, że już niewiele ich na stanie zostało...
> 
> Jeśli pozostały jeszcze jakieś zagadki (a jest ich jeszcze kilka - możecie śmiało wypisywać, jeśli nie daj borze szumiący o czymś zapomniałam), to wyjaśnią się one w kolejnym rozdziale z kontynuacji urodzin Viktora. Bo skoro Viktor i Yuuri wreszcie zostali sam na sam, to kilka spraw musi zostać przy tej okazji... przedyskutowanych. Na przykład pewna sprawa z czwartego rozdziału. Czy coś :3
> 
> No! Następny rozdział już za dwa tygodnie, także trzymajcie się cieplutko i do zobaczenia! :*


	8. ...i nigdy nie odchodź

***

Mężczyźni przemknęli w milczeniu przez cały parter Yu-topii, weszli po schodach na piętro i na palcach dotarli niemal na sam kraniec długiego korytarza. Tam zwolnili kroku, po czym przystanęli przy drzwiach do pokoju Viktora. Jeszcze pokoju Viktora. Pokoju z wygodnym, wielkim łożem, które pomieściłoby każdego niedopieszczonego wygodą śpiocha, szczególnie takiego wycieńczonego kilkunastogodzinną podróżą powietrzno-lądową... A jednak Viktor się wahał. Nie chciał tam iść. Nie do tego łóżka.

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na Yuuriego. Prosząco. Niepewnie.

\- Yuuri, czy mogę...? - zaczął i zawahał się, ale wtedy łagodny uśmiech na twarzy Katsukiego oraz palce wsuwające się między jego palce powiedziały mu wszystko. Urządzone w ramach prezentu przyjęcie urodzinowe było tylko jednym z dwóch podarków, jakie Yuuri zamierzał tego dnia wręczyć. Drugim był czas.

\- Chodź.

Pociągnięcie dłoni, kilka kroków w przód. Drzwi, które jeszcze do niedawna wydawały się czymś zakazanym, teraz prowadziły do najlepszego miejsca na Ziemi. Miejsca, które było ich. Klamka ustąpiła, pokój stanął otworem. Dawno niewidziany świat, tak odległy i niezależny od łyżwiarstwa, zawodów i miliona oczekiwań jak to tylko możliwe. Tu nikt niczego nie oczekiwał. Tutaj czekano - na niego.

Oczom trzymających się za ręce łyżwiarzy ukazała się niewielka, pogrążona w półmroku, zagracona bibelotami sypialnia. Yuuri zamknął za nimi drzwi, podszedł do biurka i włączył małą lampkę, zalewając pomieszczenie łagodnym, żółtawym światłem. Cicho, ciepło... Intymnie.

\- Więc? - zapytał Katsuki, chcąc przełamać pełne nieokreślonego napięcia milczenie. Zerknął na Viktora znad okularów, a przez jego twarz przemknęła cała gama trudnych do zinterpretowania emocji i przeczuć. - To... o czym dokładnie chciałeś porozmawiać, trenerze?

Viktor uśmiechnął się. Dobrze. Niech będzie bezpiecznie i neutralnie. Przynajmniej... Przynajmniej na razie.

\- Możemy zacząć od twojego złotego medalu - stwierdził, patrząc znacząco w kierunku pękatej walizki.

Katsuki skinął głową, bez wahania przystając na propozycję. Podszedł do przytarganego przez Mari bagażu, obrócił go na plecy, a potem otworzył wieko i niemal zanurkował w przepastnym wnętrzu walizki. Zaraz pod zapakowanymi w pokrowce kostiumami schowane było niewielkie, ciemnoczerwone, przypominające szkatułkę pudełko, w którym ukryto cenne trofeum. Japończyk westchnął i otworzył kartonik. W skąpym świetle lampki przezroczysty medal wydawał się prawie niewidoczny, jakby nierealny. Yuuri mimowolnie przesunął kciukami wzdłuż tasiemki, czule gładząc przypominający jedwab materiał, po czym wyciągnął krążek z opakowania. Ale było tu. Złoto. Niezupełnie takie, o jakie pierwotnie im chodziło, ale jednak złoto. Ich pierwsze.

\- Co tak długo? - dopytywał Viktor, starając się zajrzeć przez ramię podopiecznego. - Yuuri, chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że znów nie pocałuję medalu, bo tym razem go zgubiłeś?

\- Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku - zapewnił pospiesznie Katsuki. Wstał z klęczek i zbliżył się doViktora, prezentując krążek na wyciągniętych ku niemu rękach. - Proszę. To wcale nie tak, że zorganizowałem szeroko zakrojoną akcję, żeby zataić porażkę przed jednym takim rosyjskim trenerem. Naprawdę wygrałem.

Rosjanin mruknął z zadowoleniem, gdy ujrzał upragniony medal. Zaraz jednak przytknął palec wskazujący do policzka i zamruczał przeciągle jak to miał w zwyczaju, kiedy się nad czymś mocno zastanawiał. Japończyk zadrżał. Czyżby znowu zrobił coś nie tak?

\- Yuuri? A czy możesz zawiesić go na szyi? - zaproponował po chwili Nikiforov, odsuwając palec sprzed twarzy, by wskazać na klatkę piersiową Katsukiego.

\- Co? Znaczy... Jasne, mogę. - Yuuri przełożył tasiemkę przez głowę, po czym umieścił krążek na swojej piersi. Pomyślał, że Viktor chyba chce skorzystać z okazji i zrobić z nim selfie na Instagrama, by z dumą oznajmić światu, jak bardzo się postarali. - O to ci chodzi?

\- Tak - potwierdził Rosjanin i uśmiechnął się. - _Perfect_.

Ale naiwne przypuszczenia Yuuriego zostały bardzo szybko zrewidowane przez najbardziej nieprzewidywalną osobę, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Stojący ledwie o krok od Katsukiego Viktor wziął medal do ręki, nachylił się i przytknął usta do krawędzi krążka. Yuuri, który obserwował wszystko z bliska, musiał aż przełknąć ślinę. Muśnięte balsamem wargi błyszczały niemal tak samo mocno jak przeźroczyste trofeum, a długie rzęsy skrywały pod srebrzystą kotarą zmrużone, błękitne oczy. Viktor nigdy nie całował swoich medali w podobny sposób: czuły, pełen szacunku i oddania. Zwykle pozował, patrząc prosto w obiektywy kamer, ale tym razem wyglądał bardziej jakby składał prawdziwy hołd albo...

Viktor niespodziewanie otworzył oczy i zerknął w górę na Yuuriego, aż ten wzdrygnął się pod ostrzałem przenikliwego spojrzenia. Wtedy Rosjanin wreszcie odsunął medal od swoich warg, a potem wyprostował się i wyszeptał:

\- A teraz kolej na drugie złoto.

Pociągnął lekko za trzymaną tasiemkę i przyciągnął medalistę do siebie, odszukując ustami usta zaskoczonego Yuuriego.

W pierwszej sekundzie Katsuki zamarł, bo zupełnie nie tego się spodziewał, ale zaledwie chwilę potem dotyk miękkich warg przypomniał mu, za czym tak bardzo do tej pory tęsknił. Za czym... i za kim. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu byłoby to zupełnie nie do pomyślenia - w tym pokoju, z tym mężczyzną, w taki sposób. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Yuuri odruchowo objął Viktora w pasie, a ten wypuścił wstążkę spomiędzy palców i ujął w dłonie twarz ukochanego Japończyka, nieznacznie wzmacniając pocałunek. Potrzeba bliskości, którą z takim zapałem Katsuki tłumił raz za razem przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, coś mu uświadomiła.

Dystans, który rozdzielił dwójkę ludzi, stał się dystansem, który ich połączył.

Wreszcie Yuuri otworzył oczy i powoli odsunął się od Viktora, zbyt odurzony długim, romantycznym powitaniem, żeby zauważyć na twarzy ukochanego pełen błogości uśmiech. Tymczasem Nikiforov potarł kciukami uwielbiane, rozgrzane rumieńcem policzki i przesunął palce aż do kącików ust, by musnąć je na zachętę przed kolejnym pocałunkiem. Wtedy Katsuki nagle oprzytomniał.

\- Viktor, ale miał być... medal - zająknął się, bo wcale nie chciał usłyszeć "faktycznie, pomyliłem się, od dziś koniec z całowaniem".

Rosjanin w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się pod nosem. Odsunął ręce sprzed twarzy Yuuriego, opuścił je wzdłuż szyi i przedramion, aż wreszcie złapał obejmującego go mężczyznę za dłonie.

\- Chciałem pocałować złoto. I ty jesteś złotem. Moim - zaakcentował Viktor, ogrzewając palce Katsukiego w swoich dłoniach. - A ponieważ tytuł złotego medalisty zostaje z tobą już na zawsze, to... Powiedziałbym nawet, że od dziś mogę cię całować ile dusza zapragnie.

\- Przecież już wcześniej wygrywałem mistrzostwa kraju. Oszukujesz - stwierdził Yuuri, ale ton jego głosu był zbyt łagodny, aby faktycznie przejmował się tym "kantowaniem".

W odpowiedzi Viktor przybliżył się do narzeczonego, a kiedy wydawało się, że zaraz znów go pocałuje, Rosjanin się zatrzymał. Przyspieszony oddech owionął twarz Yuuriego, a w niebieskich oczach czaiło się coś na kształt wyzwania.

\- Więc? - zapytał po chwili Viktor, przewiercając drugiego łyżwiarza wzrokiem. - To ile ich było?

\- Czego? - Nagła zmiana tematu sprawiła, że Yuuri zupełnie nie zrozumiał, co partner miał na myśli.

Wtedy Viktor przyciągnął prawą dłoń Katsukiego do ust i musnął obrączkę.

\- Ile razy ją pocałowałeś? - ponowił, a Yuuri wreszcie sobie przypomniał. Natychmiastowy rumieniec oblekł nawet jego uszy, gdy w głowie pojawiło się jedno pamiętne słowo. Obietnica. Zbyt cenna, żeby ją zignorować. Zbyt przyjemna, żeby o niej zapomnieć. - Skoro potrzebujesz lepszej wymówki, to chcę ci ją dać.

Teraz, kiedy stali przy sobie, twarzą w twarz, usta stanowczo zbyt blisko ust, nie istniało żadne miejsce, żaden sposób, aby Yuuri mógł ukryć swoje uczucia. Już pierwszy powitalny pocałunek niemal całkowicie pozbawił go zdrowego rozsądku, dlatego teraz zupełnie nie wiedział, co jak powinien postąpić. Chciał i bał się tego, że mógłby chcieć. Pragnął go i jednocześnie próbował sobie wmówić "nie, to nie jest odpowiedni moment, to święto Viktora, nie twoje". Strach i wstyd pomieszany z ekscytacją przyspieszyły bicie serca Japończyka do nieprzyzwoitej wręcz szybkości. A jeśli, a może, a gdyby... Czy powinien pójść w zaparte i uznać obietnicę jedynie za motywacyjną gadkę, dzięki której przetrwał rozłąkę? Czy lepiej być na tyle śmiałym, żeby poprosić o zwrot... wszystkiego?

\- Viktor, no co ty. - Yuuri zaśmiał się nerwowo. Boże, przecież czymś takim udusiłby wykończonego podróżą mężczyznę w trzy minuty. - Serio, to głupie. Zostawmy to.

\- Aha. Czyli liczyłeś - stwierdził Nikiforov z triumfalnym uśmiechem. Pochylił się mocniej nad Yuurim, a Japończyk wygiął się w łuk, chcąc uciec przed lekko oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem narzeczonego. - Więc? Powiesz mi? Czy może sam mam powiedzieć, ile razy całowałem swoją obrączkę? A muszę zdradzić, że niektóre z nich były napraaawdę długie.

Rosjanin nie spuszczał oczu z Katsukiego, a jego uradowana mina świadczyła o pełnej gotowości natychmiastowego poświadczenia słów czynami. Byłby zdolny paść do stóp albo nosić na rękach, gdyby tylko Yuuri zażądał, poprosił, szepnął choć słówko, cokolwiek. A skoro tak... A skoro... tak...

\- O... - Yuuri przełknął ślinę. To szaleństwo. Istny obłęd. Totalne wariactwo. Ale ponieważ miał przed sobą Viktora, człowieka, który cenił sobie wariactwo jak nikt inny, właśnie dlatego postanowił odkryć przed nim całe swoje serce. - Osiemdziesiąt trzy.

Nikiforov zamrugał niepewnie, wyprostował się i uważniej przyjrzał się Katsukiemu. Ten rumienił się i z pewną nieśmiałością zerkał spod grzywki na Rosjanina, jednak jednocześnie w tych dwóch wypowiedzianych słowach pobrzmiewała pewność siebie, a nie desperacka próba uniknięcia tematu. No i odpowiedź wydawała się zbyt absurdalna, żeby była kłamstwem.

Och. Oooch.

\- Wow, Yuuri. Zaskoczyłeś mnie. To zabrzmiało jakbyś miał jakiś tik albo chodziło o kompulsywne zachowanie, albo... I naprawdę pocałowałeś obrączkę osiemdziesiąt trzy razy? - upewnił się Viktor, a gdy ujrzał krótkie skinięcie, zmarszczył jasne brwi na znak zaniepokojenia. - Nie wiem, czy mam dalej żartować, czy raczej martwić się, że tyle razy zwątpiłeś w siebie. Bo martwiłeś się, prawda? Och, Yuuri... Dlaczego nie możesz uwierzyć, jak bardzo jesteś wspaniały? Dlatego twoją śliczną głowę trapi tyle zmartwień? - zapytał z zaniepokojeniem widocznym w przejrzystych oczach. - Powiedz, co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić?

Katsuki zacisnął na chwilę usta. Spodziewał się obśmiania, a nie tego, że zasmuci tym Viktora. Sądził, że dla ukochanego liczba pocałunków będzie tylko zabawnym wyzwaniem, a tymczasem z łatwością przejrzał on fakt, że za każdym całusem krył się samotny Yuuri, być może jakieś łzy lub chwila milczącej tęsknoty. Ale przecież to już nie było ważne. Naprawdę. Nie teraz. Nie w te spóźnione, ale wciąż tak mocno prawdziwe urodziny Viktora. Przecież zasługiwał na wszystko, co najlepsze.

Dlatego właśnie Yuuri przysunął wciąż splecioną z jego dłonią prawą dłoń Viktora i złożył na niej lekki pocałunek, dokładnie tak, jak zaledwie chwilę wcześniej zrobił to Rosjanin. Potem przycisnął rękę do swojej piersi i wyszeptał:

\- Przecież wiesz co.

Zadziorna nuta, ta nieuchwytna brawura, z powodu której Yuuri nieustannie robił coś nieprzewidywalnego, jakby jego hasłem było "niech się dzieje, co chce", sprawiła, że Viktor na sekundę zamarł, gubiąc gdzieś resztki opanowania.

A Yuuri stracił głowę, gdy wraz z kolejnym, pełnym żarliwości pocałunkiem Viktor porwał go w ramiona.

Mieli tyle szans, żeby się minąć. Tyle okazji, żeby nigdy się nie zobaczyć, nie poznać, wybrać kogoś lub coś innego. Ale jakimś cudem, tym małym, łyżwiarskim cudem, splotem wydarzeń zaplanowanych przez kogoś z góry lub nieplanowanych przez absolutnie nikogo trafili właśnie na siebie. Tak nieidealni oddzielnie i dopasowani razem. Spotkali się... i pozostali.

Przejmujące gorąco spowiło całe ciało Yuuriego, lecz on wciąż nie potrafił ugasić tego palącego pragnienia. Z trudem łapał oddech, bo zamiast powietrza nieustannie szukał ustami ust Viktora, a palce próbowały odnaleźć ratunek, wsuwając się w delikatne, srebrzyste włosy. Uzależnił się od nich. Od ust, od włosów i od samego Viktora. W końcu zakochał się w tym człowieku, kiedy zobaczył jego jazdę. Zakochał się powtórnie w łyżwach, kiedy zobaczył tego człowieka. I zakochał się już na zawsze, kiedy go poznał, tak naprawdę, w całej jego pociesznej okazałości.

Darzył bezgranicznym uczuciem wszystkie aspekty Viktora: charakterystyczny uśmiech przypominający kształtem serce, słabą głowę do alkoholu, bolesną bezpośredniość, nieumiejętność w ludzi, empatię na poziomie minus cztery bliżej nieokreślonej skali, kiedy jego własny poziom prawdopodobnie wynosił pierwiastek z minus trzystu... Kochał go. Adorował. Boleśnie, dzień po dniu Yuuri uświadamiał sobie, że się nie pomylił i że Viktor jest dla niego całym życiem, od łyżew począwszy, aż na tych ciasnych, drżących nieco od zmęczenia i miłości, próbujących objąć go jak najdokładniej ramionach kończąc.

\- Yuuri... - mruczał Rosjanin w trakcie pieszczot. - Yuuri...

\- Viktor - odwzajemniał Japończyk. - Ja... Viktor. Viktor...

Pocałunki stały się nieco bardziej leniwe, rozwleczone, aż mężczyźni wreszcie się zatrzymali, ni to zmęczeni, ni to niepewni, czy zdołają skraść jeszcze jeden całus. Czy powinni, czy może lepiej będzie udawać świętych... Chcieli się upewnić, czy to nie była kwestia przypadku.

\- Podobało ci się? - zapytał Viktor, muskając nosem policzek Yuuriego.

\- Tak. Chyba tak - odparł cicho Katsuki i pogłaskał narzeczonego po przedramieniu. Delikatnie. Na zachętę. - Ale nie jestem pewien, czy dobrze zapamiętałem.

\- Racja. Mój błąd. - Viktor uśmiechnął się, zdjął okulary z nosa Yuuriego, odłożył je na biurko i znów ujął w dłonie jego twarz. - Przez tę rozłąkę chyba zacząłem mieć problemy z liczeniem.

Viktor zbliżył się, tym razem całując Yuuriego o wiele delikatniej, krócej, ale i szybciej. Wydawało się, że zamierza odmierzać kolejne sekundy lekkimi całusami. Że odrywał się od ukochanego tylko po to, żeby zapomnieć o smaku słodkich ust, po czym w kolejnej chwili przylegał do nich ponownie, by na nowo zakosztować bliskości.

Yuuri nie oponował. Nie, to na to właśnie czekał. Nieśmiało muskał czubkiem języka usta Viktora i podskubywał jego dolną wargę, rozkoszując się cichymi pomrukami zadowolenia, które wydostawały się z rosyjskiego gardła. Yuuri pragnął pocałunków, których nie dało wytłumaczyć się twierdzeniem, że to tylko taki sposób obcokrajowców na witanie się. Chciał uwierzyć, że Viktor należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

W końcu odsunęli się od siebie. Powoli zaczęło im brakować powietrza, rozsądku i brzmienia głosu, a ich wargi lekko opuchły od ilości pieszczot - znak, że powinni na chwilę przestać, inaczej do reszty się w tym zatracą. A przecież wciąż było jeszcze tyle rzeczy do powiedzenia...

\- Kiedy ja ci się ze wszystkim odpłacę? - zapytał Viktor, nie mogąc napatrzeć się ani na piękne, ciemne oczy, ani na zaczerwienione od pocałunków usta. Usta, które chwilę potem rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Nigdy - odparł Yuuri, wtulając się w szyję Viktora. - Jeśli tylko zbliżysz się do końca, to pocałuję obrączkę kolejne sto razy. Nie wypuszczę cię. Obiecuję.

\- Yuuri...! - zawołał Rosjanin, a zaraz potem na jego twarz powoli wystąpił ten dobrze znany uśmiech w kształcie serca.

Wtedy wiedziony nagłym impulsem Viktor pochylił się, owinął rękami tuż poniżej pośladków Yuuriego i jednym sprawnym podźwignięciem uniósł go na rękach, zaczynając wirować dookoła własnej osi. Katsuki w pierwszej chwili jęknął i pospiesznie złapał narzeczonego za szyję, ale w następnej zaśmiał się na głos, pijany szczęściem nie mniej niż trzymający go w ramionach mężczyzna. Czuli się prawie jak na gali w Barcelonie, choć tym razem zupełnie nie myśleli o żadnej choreografii.  Liczyli się tylko oni - dwóch szaleńców w swoim małym świecie, gdzie trwał wielki bal, a oni byli parą wieczoru.

Tańczący łyżwiarze kręcili się tak jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę, lecz ilość obrotów, jaką wykonali, zawróciłaby w głowie nawet najlepszej primabalerinie. Nikiforov w końcu zwolnił tempa i gdy tylko znalazł się obok łóżka, padł na nie razem z Yuurim. Kolejne salwy śmiechu wydobyły się z obu gardeł, najpierw głośno, potem nieco ciszej, aż wreszcie narzeczeni leżeli w absolutnej ciszy, wpatrując się w siebie nawzajem. Rozciągnięci na materacu mężczyźni przyglądali się swoim twarzom, oczom, policzkom... ustom...

\- Yuuri... - zaczął raz jeszcze Viktor. - Yuuri, jesteś absolutnie niemożliwy.

\- No co? Przecież nie nałożyłeś żadnego limitu czasu - odparł zaczepnie Japończyk, kwitując wypowiedź mrugnięciem oka. - To twoja wina, że konstruujesz tak słabe umowy.

\- Ja konstruuję? Ja? A kto zaczął z prośbą o trenowanie cię, aż nie zakończysz kariery? I pamiętaj, że ja się na to zgodziłem, w pełni świadomy praw i obowiązków - zauważył Viktor z nie mniejszą kpiną w głosie. Śmiał się i powoli gładził czarne, miękkie kosmyki. - Słowo daję, jesteś mistrzem kruczków prawnych... Ale tym razem nie dam ci okazji.

Viktor zbliżył się jeszcze odrobinę, niemal przylegając czołem do czoła Japończyka. Katsuki wyczuwał ciepło bijące od twarzy ukochanego oraz słyszał ciche sapnięcia, przyczyną których był szaleńczy taniec sprzed zaledwie chwili. Mimo to Viktora wydawał się jednocześnie niesamowicie spokojny, a w jego spojrzeniu dało się zauważyć mnóstwo determinacji oraz... nadziei?

\- Yuuri. Mówiłem to na lotnisku i powtórzę to jeszcze milion razy. Chcę z tobą spędzić resztę życia - powiedział wreszcie Viktor, patrząc na narzeczonego swoimi błękitnymi, drżącymi oczami. Wyglądało to tak, jakby mężczyzna próbował zapamiętać każdy szczegół uwielbianej twarzy, ale nie mógł mogąc wybrać, którą rzecz kochał w tej chwili najbardziej: wyraźnie zaznaczone brwi, brązowe oczy, zarumienione policzki, czy może słodkie, jakby stworzone do pocałunków usta. – Nie dotąd, aż zrezygnujesz. Pragnę być z tobą aż po grób, rozumiesz?

Ujął ręce Japończyka w swoje, przysunął je do twarzy i pocałował w miejscu złączenia dłoni. Okazał dziś swoją miłość już na tak wiele drobnych sposobów, delikatnych gestów i pełnych uczucia spojrzeń, a wciąż wydawało się, że nie powiedział połowy rzeczy, które miał na myśli. Yuuri mógł tylko zgadywać, jak wiele emocji kryło się za fasadą spokojnych, niebieskich oczu. Mógł przypuszczać wiele, ale tego jednego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

\- Skoro wygrałeś złoto, chcę już tylko jednego. Jednej jedynej rzeczy, na którą poświęciłem urodzinowe życzenie - wyznał Viktor, a potem wziął głęboki wdech i wyszeptał: - Yuuri. Pobierzmy się.

Wydawało się, że cała krew odpłynęła Yuuriemu z twarzy. Że gęsia skórka, która pokryła jego ramiona, trwała wieczność i jeszcze trochę. Że serce się zatrzymało, ale nie jak wtedy, kiedy Phichit wyskoczył ze swoim żartem w restauracji w Barcelonie, a Viktor mu zawtórował. Tym razem zamarło tak na serio. Całkowicie. Na amen.

A potem przez głowę Yuuriego przemknęła straszna, obezwładniająca myśl, że stał się właśnie tak szczęśliwy, że zaraz na pewno się obudzi.

To był piękny sen. Długi, wspaniały, romantyczny sen, w który zapadł zaraz po nieudanym Finale Grand Prix w Soczi. Z pewnością przy którymś upadku tak naprawdę uderzył się w głowę, czego efektem była śpiączka oraz wymyślony świat, gdzie spotkał Viktora, a ten go pokochał. To wprost niemożliwe, aby taki zwykły, przeciętny człowiek jak Yuuri zatrzymał przy sobie legendę łyżwiarskiego świata. Przecież było tylu innych ludzi, lepszych, wspanialszych, bardziej utalentowanych... Mogło trafić na kogoś innego. Powinno trafić na kogoś innego. Kogokolwiek. Cały świat spodziewał się, że taka sława jak Nikiforov zwiąże się z osobą na poziomie. Nie pełnym lęków, zahukanym, mającym emocjonalne zjazdy Japończykiem. Trenowanie stanowiło oddzielną kwestię i jakoś dało się uwierzyć w to, że Viktor uznał wyszkolenie Yuuriego za jakieś sportowe wyzwanie. Ale miłość? Poświęcenie nie roku, ale całego życia, aby uczyć go, że zasługuje na to, by być kochanym? Nie powinien, nie mógł, to niewybaczalne, że w ogóle marzył, żeby-

Paraliż w mięśniach oraz huk w głowie zelżały, kiedy Viktor zbliżył dłoń i musnął knykciami policzek Yuuriego. Głaskał go nieprzerwanie, powoli i z czułością, dostrzegając ze smutkiem, że jego prośba wywołała typowy dla Japończyka _black out_ myśli. Wtedy Katsuki rozchylił usta, uświadamiając sobie swój błąd. Był głupi. Bezdennie głupi. Sen czy jawa, ten świat czy inny - znaleźli się w nim. Znaleźli się obaj i znaleźli siebie nawzajem. Czemu miałoby się liczyć coś innego? Czemu miałby odmawiać sobie szczęścia, które samo się przy nim znalazło? Nie chciał oddawać Viktora. Nie chciał się z nim żegnać ani wypuszczać go z rąk. I jak nikt inny na całym świecie to właśnie z nim chciał spędzić resztę życia.

A jednak Yuuri czuł, że to nie tak. Życzenie Viktora było również jego własnym, jednak przepełniona niepokojem japońska głowa nie umiała sobie poradzić z faktem, że coś miałoby się zmienić tak po prostu, bo mógł.  Do gry niespodziewanie włączyła się jego duma. Być może wydawało się to śmieszne dla osób postronnych, ale dla niego jako sportowca i człowieka, który dwanaście lat za czymś niezmordowanie gonił, było to ważne. Jeśli naprawdę chciał w to wszystko uwierzyć, to o tak wspaniałego mężczyznę jak Viktor musiał się postarać. Wygrać w zawodach, nie trafić przypadkiem na loterii.

\- Nie, Viktor. Całowanie to jedno, ale to... To nie jest fair - odpowiedział wreszcie Yuuri. - JJ zamierza ożenić się z Isabellą po wygraniu złota z Mistrzostw Świata, prawda? Nie chciałbym być gorszy i zasłużyć sobie na miłość żywej legendy tylko z powodu jakiegoś medalu z zawodów krajowych. Chcę złoto Grand Prix. Chcę poprawić Barcelonę.

Umilkł i zacisnął oczy w oczekiwaniu na kolejny gorzki komentarz z rodzaju "nie spodziewałem się, że Katsuki Yuuri nadal będzie tak samolubnym człowiekiem". Tak, był samolubny. Znowu. W całej rozciągłości. Swoim sprzeciwem odbierał Viktorowi możliwość na spełnienie marzenia i zaraz poniesie tego konsekwencje. Tym razem na swoje własne, nieurodzinowe życzenie.

Ale słowa nie nadeszły. Zamiast tego Yuuri poczuł na swojej powiece dotyk miękkich ust.

\- Pewnie zapłacę za to kiedyś straszliwą cenę - usłyszał szept Viktora, który ucałował drugą powiekę. - Pewnie kiedyś to wszystko obróci się przeciwko mnie i zostanę sam. Och, _Boże moj_ , nie zasługuję na kogoś tak wspaniałego. A jednak nie umiem... Nie potrafię... Nie chcę cię oddawać. Słyszysz? Nie chcę.

Wreszcie Rosjanin odnalazł ustami usta Yuuriego i znów zaczął go całować. Japończyk przyjął ukochanego, objął go rękami za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, bezgłośnie dziękując mężczyźnie za to, że został zrozumiany.

Palce Viktora błądziły po całych plecach Yuuriego, zahaczając o łopatki, pieszcząc kolejne kręgi, muskając nieznacznie wyczuwalne żebra, aż wreszcie jedna z dłoni znalazła kraniec koszulki i powoli się pod nią wsunęła. Dreszcz ekscytacji przeszedł wzdłuż kręgosłupa Katsukiego. Pocałunki wzmogły się - były one dłuższe, gorętsze, pełne wdzięczności przemieszanej z czymś, czego Yuuri jeszcze nie odczuwał. Czasami widział echo podobnych emocji w spojrzeniu Viktora, gdy ten oglądał "Erosa", prosząc, żeby Katsuki dał z siebie wszystko i go uwiódł. Bywały momenty, kiedy Viktor prawie rozbierał go tym wzrokiem. Wielbił i pieścił na odległość. Spięta, pochylona sylwetki, ta nieuchwytna poza, w której rosyjski łyżwiarz zastygał, wyglądała jakby mężczyzna zaraz miał przekroczyć barierę, wejść na lodowisko i tam... Yuuriego...

\- Viktor... Zaraz... - Japończyk odchylił głowę, uciekając od dalszych pocałunków. - Zaczekaj...

Dłoń Nikiforova, która unosiła koszulkę na plecach Yuuriego, aby go rozebrać, zatrzymała się w połowie drogi. Błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w niego pytająco. Nie, nie patrz tak, nie w ten sposób...

\- Ja... Nie mogę. Nie dziś. To zbyt nagle. Zbyt dużo szczęścia - próbował wyjaśnić jak najłagodniej, ale i tak miał wrażenie, że znowu zawiódł Viktora. Niech to szlag. - Przepraszam...

Czerwona twarz Yuuriego ukryła się w fałdach pogniecionej koszuli Viktora. Nie odtrącał go. Po prostu musiał to przemyśleć. Uporządkować wszystko. Oswoić się z myślą, że znów są razem, zanim pójdą krok dalej. Nie umiał jak Viktor przeć do przodu bez obaw o konsekwencje. Zbyt wiele mogło się nie udać, zbyt mocno mógłby się po wszystkim obwiniać, zbyt dużo mogło go to kosztować. Chciał tylko chwilę poczekać.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać. Wszystko rozumiem. - Viktor przygarnął do siebie Yuuriego i zaczął go głaskać po plecach, wygładzając podwinięty T-shirt. - To moja wina. Byłem tak wniebowzięty tym, że jesteś obok, że nie pomyślałem... Nie zorientowałem się... Nieważne. Nic nie musimy robić, naprawdę. Tak też jest cudownie - zapewnił.

\- Ale... w Petersburgu - szepnął Yuuri, nieznacznie odsuwając się od torsu Viktora.

\- Co? Mówiłeś coś?

\- Spróbujmy. W Petersburgu - powiedział wyraźniej, a potem uniósł wzrok i wlepił swoje przenikliwe, ciemnobrązowe oczy w Viktora. - Chcę to zrobić właściwie. Na spokojnie.

Usta Viktor rozchyliły się, a ich właściciel na chwilę zapomniał języka w gębie. Propozycja najwyraźniej zaskoczyła go bardziej, niż Yuuri mógł przypuszczać.

\- Nie jesteś zły? - zapytał Katsuki, na co Nikiforov wreszcie wyszedł z szoku. Uniósł dłonie do twarzy Yuuriego i odgarnął do tyłu gęstą grzywkę. Jasne czoło przecinała zmarszczka zagubienia, a wyraźne, ciemne brwi układały się w niemą wątpliwość.

\- Zły? Miałbym być na ciebie zły? Za to, że jesteś ze mną szczery? - odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Viktor, głaskaniem kciukami zmuszając ukochanego, aby jego chmurne czoło się rozpogodziło. - Yuuri. Czekałem na ciebie blisko rok. Poczekam ile tylko trzeba. I zawsze będę czekał.

Yuuri zamrugał w obawie, że pod powiekami czaić się będą łzy, ale nie - jedynym uczuciem, jakie go w tej chwili przepełniało, była ulga. "A ja czekałem na kogoś takiego jak ty całe życie" mówiło jego spojrzenie.

\- Dziękuję, Vi... - Yuuri zawahał się, ale zaraz uroczo się uśmiechnął i dokończył miękko - Vitya.

Viktor wyprężył się jak struna, trwając w nieruchomej pozie przez kilka długich sekund. Wpatrywał się w ukochanego niczym w senne marzenie, dwa czy trzy razy otwierając usta na podobieństwo karpia koi, jakby już-już zamierzał coś powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie nie umiał wydusić z siebie nawet jednego słowa. Już drugi raz w ciągu niecałej minuty Katsuki zniszczył wszystkie systemy obronne Viktora, doprowadzając jego serce do niezdrowych palpitacji.

\- Yuuri... Jak mnie nazwałeś? - zaczął wreszcie Rosjanin, na co Japończyk nieco się spłoszył.

\- Nie powinienem? Słyszałem, jak pan Feltsman tak do ciebie mówił w trakcie Grand Prix, więc pomyślałem, że...

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. - Viktor wyglądał tak, jakby nie wiedział, czy ma zacząć się śmiać, czy może rozpłakać. Jakby dostał o jeden prezent za dużo i jego biedna głowa nie wiedziała, co ma począć z nadmiarem radości i w jaki sposób ją uzewnętrznić. - Proszę, powtórz to jeszcze raz.

\- Vitya. - Yuuri przełknął ślinę, czując suchość w gardle. - Ale wymawiam to dobrze, prawda? Nie akcentuję tego w żaden dziwny sposób? To nie tak, że właśnie powiedziałem "doniczka" albo coś równie głupiego?

Nagły, niepohamowany śmiech wydostał się z piersi Viktora.

\- Yuuri, jeszcze nigdy w niczyich ustach nie brzmiało to lepiej. Zresztą, i tak w ten sposób nazywa mnie tylko Yakov, ale... - Mężczyzna potrząsnął głową, niezdolny wyrazić w żadnych słowach, jak to zdrobnienie nabierało piękna, gdy rozbrzmiewało w ustach najwspanialszego człowieka. - Nie, jest perfekcyjnie. Proszę, mów tak do mnie częściej, kiedy... kiedy jesteśmy sami.

\- Sami? Dlaczego? - zdziwił się Japończyk. - Przecież pan Feltsma-

Viktor zasłonił usta Yuuriego dłonią, powstrzymując go przed dalszymi dociekaniami i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru to Rosjanin umknął wzrokiem w bok, jakby wstydził się swojego małego, niecnego pragnienia.

\- Bo chcę być jedynym, który to słyszy - odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.

Ramiona Yuuriego w jednej chwili się rozluźniły, a pod dłonią pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech. Widok speszonego Viktora był chyba jednym z bardziej niezwykłych, jaki dotąd widział. Nie, jakiego dotąd nie widział. Ale teraz należał tylko i wyłącznie do niego.

Katsuki odsunął sprzed swojej twarzy rękę Viktora, po czym wplótł palce między palce narzeczonego i przycisnął złączone prawe dłonie do swojej klatki piersiowej. Serce biło jak szalone, zupełnie jak wtedy, w hotelu, kiedy spali obok siebie pierwszy raz. I przyrzekli, że nie ostatni. Uczucie wypełniające jego pierś było niesamowicie przejmujące i prawie że obezwładniające, ale Yuuri chciał, aby to właśnie ono towarzyszyło mu za każdym razem, gdy pójdzie spać. Nie przykra świadomość, że nic się nie zmieni i że w przyszłości czekają na niego wyłącznie porażki.

Byłoby miło zaczynać każdy kolejny dzień od... _victorii_.

\- Nie obiecuję. To strasznie zawstydzające mówić do ciebie zdrobniale, kiedy pełne imię jest mi znane od tak wielu lat, ale... Postaram się. Vitya. – Wpatrujący się w złote obrączki Yuuri podniósł wzrok, napotykając oczy Viktora. - Będę go używać wtedy, gdy nie będziesz się tego spodziewał. Będę cię zaskakiwał raz za razem.

\- Yuuri... - zamruczał Viktor, zupełnie już pokonany. - Jesteś niesamowity.

\- Może - zgodził się potulnie Yuuri, na co Nikiforov zachichotał.

\- Na pewno. A ja na pewno jestem cały twój. – stwierdził i uniósł lewą dłoń, by pogłaskać ukochanego po twarzy.

\- A ja twój. Od zawsze - odparł Katsuki, tuląc się do ręki.

\- Yuuri... Najdroższy... Najmilszy... Złoto moje... Mój... Mój Yuuri. Mój - szeptał Viktor, szukając jakiegoś pieszczotliwego określenia, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Powtarzał tylko co jakiś czas "mój Yuuri", muskając palcami zaczerwieniony policzek i podziwiając zdeterminowane spojrzenie Katsukiego. Niedługo potem przesunął kciuk nieco niżej i otarł się nim o dolną wargę. - To powiedz, ile jeszcze zostało mi tych pocałunków do oddania? Bo obawiam się, że jeśli nie zacznę już zaraz, to możemy nie zdążyć do kolejnego Grand Prix.

Yuuri zamrugał pospiesznie powiekami, ale zaraz jego usta znów ułożyły się w uśmiech. No tak. Ta obietnica wymagała jeszcze mnóstwa pracy.

\- Dużo - odpowiedział, delikatnie wsuwając dłonie pod koszulę, kiedy Viktor się do niego zbliżył. Już się nie bał. Wiedział, że temu człowiekowi może powierzyć absolutnie całe życie. - Bardzo dużo...

 

Dystans: -2 centymetry

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> I w ten uroczy sposób dotarliśmy praktycznie do końca opowieści. Było powolnie, bez ekscesów, pościgów ani wybuchów. Aż dziw, że ktokolwiek nie zasnął po drodze. Jesteście przewspaniali... albo po prostu fpytkę wytrwali XD
> 
> Ale to jeszcze nie jest właściwy koniec, więc wracając do spraw technicznych...
> 
> Wiecie, pewnie jestem okropna, że każę czekać Viktorowi ze ślubem do kolejnego Grand Prix, ale naprawdę wierzę w to, że honor Yuuriego nie pozwoliłby mu na inną decyzję. Mieli za dużo świadków, gdy Viktor z dumą oznajmiał, że hajtną się po zdobyciu złota... W domyśle złota Grand Prix. Yuuri nie czułby się z tym dobrze, gdyby stwierdził, że "yolo, złoto z nationalsów też jest spoko". Proszę ja was, to Yuuri. On nigdy nie idzie na skróty i właśnie za to go kochamy. Myślałam jeszcze nad Mistrzostwami Świata, ale tam będą walczyć o coś zupełnie innego - będą celować, by pokonać się nawzajem niż z złoto samo w sobie.
> 
> W tym rozdziale mowa była również o dwóch innych wspominanych we wcześniejszych fikach obietnicach - oczywistej obietnicy z całowaną obrączką oraz... obietnicą zaczekania z pierwszym razem do czasu przeprowadzki do Petersburga. Jeśli nie wiecie, o co mi chodzi, zajrzyjcie do "Szczerości" w "Małych, słodkich codziennościach". To właśnie o tym Yuuri tam wspominał w słowach "przecież obiecałem". Chociaż nie spodziewał się, że nastąpi to akurat po paellowej kolacji, to już od jakiegoś czasu czekał na ruch Viktora.
> 
> A co do sugestii na koniec w obecnym tu rozdziale... Cóż, uznajcie, że skończyło się na jakichś ułamkach ;) No wiecie, całowanie do migdałków, mizianki, jakieś koszulki co wylądowały na żyrandolu czy coś... Wymyślicie sobie :* W końcu dystans na minusie nie dzieli, a łączy, if you know what I mean.
> 
> Aha, i w tym rozdziale padają dwa sakramentalne stwierdzenia - Yuuri po raz pierwszy mówi "Vitya", a Viktor "Mój Yuuri" (plus zaczyna spontanicznie rzucać od czasu do czasu "złoto moje"). Słodziaki :3
> 
> Dobra! Za dwa tygodnie finalne spotkanie z Viktorem i Yuurim, którzy mają już ostatni dystans do pokonania - a dokładnie rzecz ujmując ten dzielący Hasetsu od ich nowego domu w Petersburgu. W takim razie trzymajcie się i do zobaczyska na końcu podróży!


	9. Dystans, który nie ma już znaczenia

***

Pożegnanie Viktora i Yuuriego z domownikami należało do gatunku ckliwych, ale całkiem znośnych, na ile tylko takie rozstania potrafiły być znośne. Opanowanie nadciągającej fali łez w dużej mierze zawdzięczali zapewnieniu, że niebawem znów pojawią się w domu - w najgorszym wypadku na kończące sezon World Team Trophy, a w najlepszym po Czterech Kontynentach, jeśli tylko uzyskany przez Katsukiego wynik nie sprawi, że łyżwiarz postanowi zaszyć się w jakiejś mysiej dziurze. Viktor oczywiście ze śmiechem stwierdził, że do tego nie dopuści i przyprowadzi ozłoconego Yuuriego z Gangneung choćby na rękach, na co Japończyk nie powiedział nic, tylko zaczerwienił się, ukrywając twarz w szaliku.

Mimo to nie obyło się bez śmiechów, wzruszeń i kilku solidnych smarknięć w chusteczki, gdy gotowi do drogi łyżwiarze ściskali kolejno wszystkich zgromadzonych na ganku reprezentantów rodzinnego konduktu honorowego. Makkachin najdłużej żegnał się z dziewczynkami, czochrającymi go z prawdziwie potrójną werwą, oraz z Mari, której w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy zawdzięczał chyba najwięcej mięsnych kąsków przemycanych pod ladą. Najgłośniej płaczącą osobą była jak zawsze Minako (do kompletu z cicho łkającym w ramię żony Takeshim, który zachowywał się tak, jakby to on puszczał w świat swojego pierworodnego), za to najmniej przejętymi osobami wydawali się państwo Katsuki. Ich dobrotliwe uśmiechy oraz życzenia, aby "trzymali się ciepło i uważali na siebie nawzajem" towarzyszyły opuszczającym Yu-topię mężczyznom aż do samej bramy, a także później, w wyobraźni, kiedy dotarli na stację kolejową i pomknęli znajomą linią Chikuhi wprost do Fukuoki.

Opuszczenie Hasetsu z pewnością nie było łatwym zadaniem po tych dziewięciu pełnych radości, zgrzytów oraz pracy miesiącach, spędzonych w rodzinnym mieście Yuuriego. Mimo to świadomość, że zabierają ze sobą najważniejszy życiowy bagaż (czyli siebie) dodawała im otuchy. Dopiero na samym lotnisku nastąpiła nagła zmiana klimatu. Kiedy narzeczonym udało się przy odprawie przekazać opiekę nad Makkachinem i walizkami, a sami przeszli przez kontrolę bezpieczeństwa, ludzki gwar oraz natłok myśli w głowie Yuuriego postanowił wyprzeć wszelkie sielskie sceny. Zupełnie jakby dotychczasową nadzieję ktoś obłożył bardzo wysokim cłem z wyrzutów sumienia i wątpliwości.

\- To się nie uda - wyznał nagle, patrząc martwym wzrokiem przed siebie.

Viktor obejrzał się w bok, niepewny, czy głos faktycznie należał do Yuuriego. A jednak w promieniu kilku metrów nie znajdował się nikt poza odzianym w granatową kurtkę i zawiniętym w trzysta splotów szalika Japończykiem. Czy może raczej jego nosem, skierowanym pod kątem jakichś czterdziestu pięciu stopni ku podłodze, na którym wytrwale trzymały się okulary w niebieskich oprawkach.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? - zapytał Viktor, pochylając się, by pochwycić spojrzenie Yuuriego.

\- Bo doskonale znam samego siebie - rzucił Katsuki, po czym wbił wzrok w zdziwionego tymi słowami Rosjanina. - Jesteś pewien, że chcesz ze mną mieszkać? Że nie będzie nam za ciasno?

\- Yuuri, w takiej chwili? - Viktor musnął grzbietem dłoni dłoń ukochanego, chcąc tym delikatnym, przyjaznym gestem dodać mu otuchy. - Tak, jestem pewien. Wydawało mi się, że już ci mówiłem, ile metrów kwadratowych ma moje mieszkanie, co?

\- Nie wiem. Może. - Yuuri umknął spojrzeniem w stronę wielkich okien, za którymi na lekko ośnieżonych pasach kołowały lub stały samoloty. Wyraźnie unikał konfrontacji.

Viktor w odpowiedzi teatralnie nadął policzki, obruszony lub przynajmniej udając obruszenie.

\- Mam ci przypomnieć? - rzucił i uniósł oczy ku sufitowi, wytrwale licząc coś w duchu, aż wreszcie znów zerknął na Japończyka, żeby wyznać cicho: - ...dużo.

\- Wiedziałem! - Yuuri zatrzymał się i cały aż się spiął, gdy przytłoczył go ciężar niewypowiedzianych zarzutów. - Dużo, czyli wystarczająco dla ciebie i Makkachina. Tak naprawdę nie macie miejsca. Będę przeszkadzać.

Viktor zdążył przejść kilka kroków więcej, zanim zorientował się, że Yuuriego przy nim nie ma. Rosjanin przystanął więc dopiero jakieś trzy metry od narzeczonego i obrócił się, spoglądając łagodnie, lecz nie bez pewnego zaskoczenia na wystraszonego Japończyka.

\- Wcale nie. Będziesz najwspanialszym kompanem.Czeka na nas tyle fantastycznych rzeczy! - zapewnił Nikiforov, a potem uniósł dłoń i zaczął kolejno odliczać na palcach. - Będziemy mogli razem gotować, chodzić na spacery, wracać po treningach do domu, czytać wieczorami moje książki...

\- Nie jestem dobrym kucharzem, nie znam mapy Petersburga, po treningach będę skonany, nie potrafię posługiwać się cyrylicą... - wyrzucał z siebie Katsuki, robiąc jeszcze bardziej nieszczęśliwą minę.

\- Yuuri! To była tylko taka przenośnia! - Viktor westchnął przeciągle i położył dłoń na czole, ale bardzo szybko zmienił zdanie i odgarnął włosy do tyłu, by skupić się z powrotem na Yuurim. - Znaczy, nie była, ale mnie nie obchodzi "jak" będziemy to wszystko robić, tylko "żeby" to robić. Przecież nikt nie będzie ci dawał PCSów za najciekawszą trasę spaceru. To nie o to chodzi. Chcę tylko, żebyś cieszył się razem ze mną.

\- A ja zamiast tego potrafię się tylko martwić... W ogóle sprawiam ci tylko problemy - odparł Yuuri, a brwi zmarszczyły się, tworząc dwie pełne zatroskania linie. Czuł, że z każdym kolejnym słowem zawodzi Viktora coraz bardziej. - W końcu beze mnie potrafiłeś wygrać srebro, a przecież byłeś o krok od złota. Dokonałeś tego w dwa tygodnie. To naprawdę niesamowite - przypomniał. - Właśnie dlatego boję się, że będę ci przeszkadzać, zabierać czas, odwodzić od treningów...

\- Mylisz się. Popatrz na to z mojej strony. Bez ciebie byłem w stanie zająć tylko drugie miejsce. Tylko drugie, bo tak strasznie tęskniłem - pokreślił Viktor. - Mało tego, nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak się bałem, że cię rozczaruję tym srebrem. I co? Pierwsze, co zrobiłeś, kiedy pokazałem ci medal, to rzuciłeś się mnie przytulić. Wiesz, jaką ulgę wtedy poczułem? Więc dlaczego tak nagle chcesz mnie tego pozbawić? Tej radości, że mam się dla kogo starać?

\- Bo przecież nie musimy od razu razem mieszkać - oponował dalej Yuuri. Ta rozmowa była błędem. W ogóle cała ta sytuacja była błędem. On był błędem. - Wcale nie chcę się rozstawać, ale przecież widzielibyśmy się na treningach, prawda? No i nie zabraniam ci chodzić ze mną na wspólne obiady czy coś. Po prostu nie musimy dzielić szafy, jeśli jestem dla ciebie cięża-

\- Yuuri.

Rosjanin niespodziewanie wystąpił do przodu, sprawiając, że Japończyk odruchowo cofnął się o krok. Przez jedną straszną chwilę Yuuri poczuł przelotną obawę, że Viktor zaraz powie mu coś złego. Prawdopodobnie że zrywa zaręczyny albo że ma już dość tych wątpliwości, albo...

\- Yuuri... To zupełnie nie o to chodzi. - Viktor ujął twarz ukochanego w dłonie, kierując jego spojrzenie wprost na siebie. - Wiesz, dlaczego tak się upieram? Bo chciałbym mieć pewność, że nie znikniesz. Że nie stwierdzisz któregoś dnia, że to bez sensu, a ja nie będę miał nawet możliwości, żeby złapać cię za rękę i wszystko ci wyperswadować. Chciałbym każdego dnia zapewniać cię, że życie z tobą nie jest żadną pomyłką. Że to wszystko, czego pragnąłem. Każdy poranek i każdy wieczór. Wszystko.

A potem Viktor odchylił kciukami szalik oddzielający go od ust Yuuriego i zbliżył się, by delikatnie go pocałować.

Dotyk dłoni na policzkach i posmak ust wywołał u Katsukiego niespodziewane przyspieszenie tętna. Choć pieszczota trwała może kilka sekund, nie więcej, jednak wystarczyło to, by z japońskiej głowy wyleciały wszelkie ważne i mniej ważne argumenty przeciwko wspólnemu mieszkaniu. Właściwie wszystko z niej wyleciało, uleciało i poleciało wraz z jednym ze startującym samolotów, o, może właśnie tym do Qingdao, który zauważył ponad ramieniem ukochanego. Na ziemi pozostała tylko jedną myśl, zbyt wariacka i oderwana od logiki, żeby uciekła wraz z pozostałymi.

"Ach, co za głupek z tego Viktora. Chyba wciąż uważa, że całowanie jest lekarstwem na zmartwienia..."

Ale chociaż całowanie może faktycznie nie stanowiło rozwiązania problemów, ale cierpliwość - i owszem. I to właśnie wytrwałość, z jaką Viktor zapewniał o swoich uczuciach sprawiła, że mięśnie Yuuriego wreszcie się rozluźniły, a wątpliwości powoli ucichły, jakby Yuuri znalazł się w upragnionym domu. Nie w odległym, obcym Petersburgu, który znał póki co tylko z licznych rosyjskich opowieści, ale obok osoby, będącej praktycznie całym potrzebnym światem.

Kiedy narzeczeni wreszcie się od siebie odsunęli, na twarzy Katsukiego jeszcze przez chwilę panowało błogie zaskoczenie. Dopiero po jakimś czasie rzeczywistość ponownie dała o sobie znać i na policzkach Japończyka pojawił się nieznaczny rumieniec. W odpowiedzi na to wargi Rosjanina rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu. Wiedział, że prawie mu się udało. Prawie... Dlatego zanim Yuuri zdołał się odezwać, Viktor przytknął czoło do czoła ukochanego i spojrzał na niego tymi roziskrzonymi, błękitnymi jak najpiękniejsze lodowisko świata oczami.

\- Katsuki Yuuri. Zależy mi na tobie - wyszeptał Viktor głosem tak przepełnionym uczuciami jak jeszcze nigdy wcześniej. - I przysięgam, że tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz.

Yuuri zamarł na jedną sekundę. No tak. Powstrzymał się od płaczu w trakcie rozstania. Nie płakał w podczas rozmów przez Skype'a, choć był tego naprawdę bliski. Nie łkał nawet przy powrocie z zawodów, kiedy skumulowane emocje zalały go niczym potężna powódź. Ani razu w ciągu tych tygodni rozłąki nie pokazał Viktorowi łez...

...ale płakał teraz, kiedy płakać właściwie nie musiał. Lęk przed wielkimi zmianami złapał Yuuriego w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, niemal wypychając go przez bramki z powrotem do pociągu, byle dalej od lotniska, byle dalej od zobowiązań... Jednak na szczęście razem ze strachem pochwycił go także sam Viktor, który mówił tak długo i z takim zaangażowaniem, że w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do serca Japończyka. Właściwie aż za mocno.

\- Co się stało? Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak? - pytał spanikowany Viktor, dostrzegając cieknące po policzkach narzeczonego łzy. Ramiona Yuuriego drżały, tak jak drżały podbródek i usta, ale nie dlatego, że czuł gorycz. Przepełniało go coś innego. - Złoto moje, dlaczego?

Wtedy Yuuri się uśmiechnął. Poprzez łzy, zaczerwienione oczy, rozedrgane brwi i opuchniętą twarz. Normalnie najgorszy uśmiech świata. Niekwestionowany król złych uśmiechów. Uśmiech tak paskudny, że klękajcie narody. A jednak uśmiech. Taki, na jaki stać było przeokropnie zakochanego Yuuriego.

\- Nic. Chyba po prostu jestem szczęśliwy - wyznał cicho, po czym wyciągnął ręce do przodu i całym zmęczonym jestestwem wtulił się w Viktora.

Jego miejsce zawsze było tu, tylko w tych ramionach.

\- Ch-chyba? - wydukał po chwili Nikiforov, odruchowo przygarniając Katsukiego do siebie, w czym nieco przeszkadzał mu całkiem solidnych rozmiarów plecak, który Japończyk ze sobą targał. Zaraz jednak Viktor zamrugał, parsknął pod nosem i sam wtulił się policzkiem w czubek głowy swojego zaskakującego narzeczonego. - W takim razie "chyba" będziemy musieli upewnić się co do tej radości jeszcze raz, na miejscu. W naszym mieszkaniu. Naszej trójki. Dobrze?

\- I na pewno się pomieścimy? - wymruczał Yuuri wprost w ramię Viktora.

\- Na pewno. Salon jest większy niż mój pokój w Yu-topii - potwierdził Rosjanin, przelotnie muskając ustami czarne włosy. - Jeszcze nie raz się zgubisz.

\- Trzeba było tak od razu...

Może trzeba było. A może Yuuri znalazłby milion innych powodów, aby uciec. Tylko wtedy Viktor znalazłby milion jeden odpowiedzi, aby uspokoić i zapewnić, że jego życie już na dobre złączyło się z życiem pewnego Japończyka.

Po dłuższej chwili potrzebnej na uporządkowanie myśli i na wyschnięcie łez Yuuri wreszcie poruszył się w ramionach Viktora, dając znak, że już wystarczy. Mokra plama na przodzie rosyjskiego płaszcza wyglądała jak miniaturowy wyrzut sumienia, ale Viktor nie wydawał się tym ani trochę przejęty. Zamiast tego delikatnie uniósł okulary Yuuriego i otarł kciukiem jedno z oczu, na co Japończyk pociągnął nosem jeszcze jeden solidny raz, po czym zamrugał.

\- Przepraszam, już wszystko w porządku - zapewnił, wyciągając chusteczkę, by otrzeć nos. - Pójdę do łazienki przemyć twarz. Zaraz wracam.

Viktor przytaknął i posłał mu ostatni uspokajający uśmiech, pozwalając, aby Yuuri zniknął za drzwiami jednej z pobliskich toalet.

Zimna woda zadziałała jak leczniczy kompres na gorące policzki i suche od łez oczy, ale i tak ślady płaczu były bardziej niż widoczne. Po konfrontacji z paskudnym odbiciem w lustrze Katsuki zaczął mieć sobie za złe to, jaką szopkę odstawił na samym środku lotniska. Przecież mógł przewidzieć, że pewne rzeczy nie zmieniały się tak szybko i prawdopodobnie nigdy tak do końca się nie naprawią, jak te napady lęku w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach czy nieustające wątpliwości. Może kiedyś się to zmieni. Może czas chociaż częściowo uleczy rany, a przyszłość zatrze bolesne wspomnienia. Może dzięki obecności Viktora ataki będą rzadsze. Krótsze. Łagodniejsze. A przynajmniej mocno chciał w to wierzyć...

Płacz przyniósł jednak również potrzebne nadszarpniętym nerwom ukojenie. Yuuriemu oddychało się teraz znacznie łatwiej, a głowa wypełniła lekkość podobna do waty, która blokowała wszystkie złe sygnały wysyłane przez mózg. Dobrze. Było zwyczajnie dobrze. Po otarciu twarzy w papierowy ręcznik i nasunięciu szkieł z powrotem na lekko zaczerwieniony nos Katsuki stwierdził, że tyle przerwy w zupełności mu wystarczy, więc postanowił nie trzymać dłużej Viktora w niepewności. Nie podejrzewał, że ta niepewność zdążyła już zebrać swoje małe żniwo.

Kiedy Yuuri wyszedł z łazienki, od razu dostrzegł narzeczonego stojącego na tle ogromnego okna. Już miał do niego zawołać, zapewnić, że jakoś uporał się ze łzami, ale milczał, nie potrafiąc oderwać wzroku od zastanej sceny. Rosjanin patrzył w dal, zupełnie zatopiony we własnych myślach, a niebieskie oczy nieświadomie podążały za wzbijającymi się w niebo samolotami. Viktor tak zwyczajnie tam był - wyprostowany, tęskny i samotny. Cała radość jakby z niego uleciała, pozostawiając w skorupie o kształcie człowieka jedynie małe, zagubione wobec ogromu świata stworzenie. Kogoś, kto również musiał mierzyć się z życiem, kto próbował i wcale nie tak rzadko zawodził. I bardzo, bardzo chciał, aby ktoś upewnił go w tych decyzjach, po prostu będąc przy nim.

Japończyk poczuł, jak jego skupione na własnych problemach serce topnieje od nadmiaru wzruszenia. Sytuacja dotknęła go zdecydowanie bardziej niż piękne słowa czy podniosłe gesty. W takich momentach wreszcie wierzył, że jest potrzebny. Że to jego kolej, aby podejść, spojrzeć na ukochanego i przyjąć go w całości, tak słabego i kruchego, jak tylko potrzebował być.

Więc Yuuri podszedł, spojrzał na Viktora i przyjął go w całości, milcząc najłagodniej jak tylko potrafił. W odpowiedzi Rosjanin obrócił się, a w jego oczach znów zajaśniało życie, jakby tym, co dodawało mu sił, był widok jednego jedynego Japończyka.

\- To jak, Yuuri? - Viktor wysunął rękę w lewo, w stronę narzeczonego. Tym razem chciał się nim zaopiekować jak należy. Złapać i nie puszczać, aż w końcu dotrą do upragnionego celu. - Idziemy?

Katsuki obejrzał się przez ramię na pozostawione hen za nimi wejście na lotnisko. Znów zostawiał Japonię za sobą, ruszając w pogoń za marzeniami. Znów w oddali czekało coś nowego. Wielkiego. Nieznanego. Być może problematycznego, z czym nie będzie mógł sobie poradzić... A może lepszego, milszego... pełnego małych, słodkich codzienności. Ale coś czekało. Na nich.

Yuuri wsunął swoją dłoń w dłoń Viktora i skinął głową, uśmiechając się ciepło.

\- Idziemy.

 

Dystans: ...

 

KONIEC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypisy-chan
> 
> Tak, to jest ten moment, kiedy można wyciągnąć chusteczki albo petardy, wedle uznania. Nadszedł wreszcie koniec "Dystansu"... który jest jednocześnie początkiem "Małych, słodkich codzienności" (i "Pozdrowień z Petersburga!" też), a bezpośrednią kontynuacją historii jest one-shot "Przeprowadzka". Więc oczywiście nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło, bo teraz historia Viktora i Yuuriego będzie już o wieeele weselsza i bogatsza w romantyczne chwile. Także nie smućcie się, że to koniec podróży. To zaledwie przesiadka do innego środka komunikacji.
> 
> Powiedzmy, że tramwaju zwanego pożądaniem ;)
> 
> Dziękuję DaryavonDayern, która przez cały ten czas dzielnie robiła mi za betę i chociaż na początku nie była jakoś szalenie pozytywnie nastawiona do tego pomysłu (headcanony nasze różne, różniste), to z czasem przekonała się, że wyszło z tego niezłe "slow burn" (które ostatecznie nie zapłonęło - jeszcze).
> 
> To chyba też dobra okazja aby wyjaśnić dlaczego w ogóle traktuję serię jako "powolną i rozciągniętą". Pierwszy rozdział opublikowałam 1 maja, więc od tamtego momentu minęło prawie pięć i pół miesiąca. No, pół roku, powiedzmy. Na dziewięć rozdziałów. Czuję się winna, że zajęło mi to tak długo, o wiele dłużej niż rozłąka Viktora i Yuuriego, choć jednocześnie pisało mi się to wszystko bardzo dobrze z takim poczuciem, że nie muszę pisać o spadających samolotach, samolotach lecących (w ogóle były tylko samoloty już stojące bezpiecznie na ziemi... i ten do Qingdao), wypadkach, zamarznięciach, depresjach, wykorzystywaniu seksualnym, balkonach... No sami wiecie co. To "tylko" spokojna opowieść o tęsknocie i rozwijającym się uczuciu. Dużo wysokocukrowego Viktuuri i mało akcji. To się zwyczajnie "nie sprzeda".
> 
> Ale jednocześnie "Dystans" jest takim moim kochanym dzieciątkiem, bo napisałam go tylko po to, aby przelać na kompa swoje uczucia. W sensie zawsze to robię, ale tutaj naprawdę mi nie zależało, żeby bohaterom towarzyszyła jakaś fascynująca oprawa - no bo ej, pierwszy rozdział w całości odbył się w łóżku. Trzeci to jeden, wielki opis. W innych fanfikach zawsze się spinam, aby w jakiś sposób zaskoczyć czytelników, ucieszyć ich albo spowodować szybsze bicie serc. Tu nie myślałam nic. Po prostu pisałam i okazjonalnie szperałam w Google, żeby znaleźć rozkłady samolotów lub tabele z zawodów. Mimo to ogromnie bałam się, że tekst się nie przyjmie przez założenie, że Viktor i Yuuri rozdzielą się na czas mistrzostw. Jednocześnie od początku wiedziałam, o jakich punktach w czasie chcę wspomnieć, więc zajęłam się swoją pisaniną i po prostu robiłam swoje. I chyba nie było tak źle, bo oto tu jesteśmy. Może w skromnym gronie, ale bardzo, bardzo wytrwałym. Dziękuję wam wszystkim.
> 
> Śpieszmy się kochać zakończone fanfiki. To umierający gatunek.
> 
> Marzy mi się podsumowanie w postaci challengu od an-nox, w którym zebrałabym wszystkie ciekawostki kryjące się za produkcją "Dystansu". W sumie miło byłoby zrobić to jak najszybciej, póki trup jest jeszcze świeży, a czytelnicy jeszcze nie rozpłynęli się w morzu fanfików... Ale może to już zbędne roztkliwianie się nad sobą. Może wszystko zostało już opowiedziane, a ja powinnam ze sceny zejść dumna, że udało mi się dobrnąć do zakończenia wieloczęściowego fanfika.
> 
> Szał na "Yuri!!! on ICE" wciąż mnie nie puszcza, ale przestaję być pewna co do tego, w jakim kierunku pożeglować moim stateczkiem. Póki co skupię się na dokończeniu pozostałym fanfików i ten... I zobaczymy. Może babcia Dziab pójdzie sobie na dłuższe wakacje.
> 
> Dziękuję wam raz jeszcze za czytanie, za komentarze oraz gwiazdki, za wsparcie i za wszystko, a teraz żegnajcie i do zobaczenia w "Pozdrowieniach z Petersburga!".
> 
> :*


End file.
